Un peu de toi
by Mangas03
Summary: Tout ce que je veux c'est un peu de ta douleur, de ta souffrance enfin de toi. Quand l'équipage au chapeau de paille et sur le point de perdre quelqu'un. Quelles sont leur sentiment et les conséquences ? Se relèvera-t-il comme à chaque fois? Y a-t-il un prix à payer ? Vous en serez plus en lisant!
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes sur Grand Line, plus exactement dans le nouveau monde. Le Sunny voguait un peu près tranquillement sur la mer qui d'habitude était plus capricieuse. Ce n'était pas la seule chose calme, le Sunny l'était aussi. Le pont était silencieux, seuls quelques bruits fuitaient dans la cuisine. Nami était dans les bras de Robin, en larmes. Robin aussi, laissait échapper ses larmes, elle qui était si forte d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait garder son masque. Usopp était dans un coin de la cuisine, assis, les genoux repliés sur lui-même, le regard dirigé vers les filles, mais il était vide.

Les autres n'étaient pas dans cette pièce, Franky s'était isolé dans son atelier, il jouait de la guitare avec une certaine mélancolie. Brook était à côté de lui, à le suivre avec son violon. Une mélodie calme et d'une tristesse profonde était jouée. Dans l'infirmerie l'ambiance était bien plus lourde. Luffy était debout au fond de la pièce, avec un regard empli de doute et sérieux, une certaine haine s'y lisait aussi.

Chopper courait dans tous les sens pour sauver son ami, il avait les larmes au coin des yeux, mais il gardait sa concentration au maximum. Zoro quant à lui était assis à côté de la porte, ses sabres posés au sol, appuyaient sur son épaule. Il avait le poing serré, c'était le seul signe de son inquiétude. Il ne restait plus que Sanji, allongé sur le lit, en sueur, blanc. Il fut pris de quelques spasmes. Son visage tordu par la douleur, seule indication qui permettait de dire qu'il était encore en vie , mais pour combien de temps...


	2. Chapter 2

_PDV Nami_

Comment on en est arrivé là ? C'était pourtant un combat de routine. Rien de différent, mais maintenant Sanji est dans ce lit, depuis bientôt douze heures. Chopper l'opère et je sais qu'il fait ce qu'il peut. En pensant qu'il va peut-être mourir je ne peux... Des larmes coulent encore plus sur mes joues, je m'enfouis davantage dans ses bras. Elle me resserre contre elle. On se console toutes les deux, comme on le peut. Je sais qu'elle pleure, mais je ne peux rien faire, je suis dans le même état qu'elle. Si seulement... Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention ! Non, si seulement on avait fait plus attention, tous ! Je commence à me haïr pour mon inefficacité et une colère sourde monte en moi. Robin se décolla un peu et me pris la main, je regardai ses yeux et me calmai tout de suite, la colère s'en allant aussitôt. J'ai su qu'elle s'en voulait aussi, mais la colère ne servirait à rien.

 _PDV Robin_

Je ne compte plus les heures qui passent. Nami est dans mes bras, je la sens trembler. Elle pleure, mes larmes suivirent peu de temps après.

Cook-san, je ne peux le croire. Toi qui es d'habitude le plus puissant et donc un des plus blessés de l'équipage avec Luffy et Zoro, mais aujourd'hui tu es le seul blessé. Je ne comprends pas, comment c'est arrivé. Cela s'est passé tellement vite, mais tellement lentement. Je m'interromps dans mes pensées, je ne la sens plus trembler de peur (ou pleurs ?), mais de rage. Je l'écartai un peu de moi. Elle me regarde, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en veuille, on est tous coupables. Elle n'est pas la seule. Je devrais plus m'en vouloir qu'elle. Des larmes jusque-là retenues un peu plus tôt, redoublèrent. Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras. Cela ne dura pas. J'entendis un coup sur le sol, c'était Usopp.

 _PDV Usopp_

Je les vois pleurer depuis pas mal d'heures maintenant, mais pour moi rien ne vient. D'habitude je suis l'un des premiers, mais aujourd'hui non. Je n'ai plus l'impression de vivre, un poids se fait pesant en moi. Je pense que c'est le regret, ou la colère, ou tout simplement de la haine qui me pèse ou même un mélange de toutes ces émotions. Je m'en veux tellement, j'avais eu la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas pendant ce combat. Ces chasseurs de pirates ne se battaient pas vraiment, je le sentais. C'était pas vraiment la même chose.

Et merde ! Je frappe le sol encore et encore. Je vois Robin me regarder, mais j'ai besoin de ça pour me défouler. Elle se leva et m'arrêta. Enfin mes larmes coulèrent, elle me pris dans ses bras et Nami nous rejoignit, je me sentais soulagé d'être avec elle, mais la peur était toujours présente.

 _PDV Franky_

J'ai préféré me retirer dans l'atelier, dans la cuisine l'ambiance était trop lourde. Je pleure, je pleure... Et cela ne se calmera pas. Pas du tout ! Je n'en ai pas envie.

Tout ce que je veux c'est de repartir à l'aventure avec tout le monde, sans soucis mais cela n'arrivera peut-être pas. Je prends la guitare et je commence à jouer. La mélodie vient toute seule. J'entends le violon s'approcher, c'est Brook. Ce tas d'os me rassure un peu, me réconforte. Je continue à jouer, mais la peur se fit sentir dans ma musique, dans celle de Brook aussi. J'ai voulu arrêter mais dans la mélodie de Brook il y avait comme une fin, si j'arrête alors sa vie aussi ; donc je continue de jouer. Qu'importe le nombre d'heures, je continuerai.

 _PDV Brook_

J'ai quitté la cuisine peu de temps après Franky. Cette pièce me faisait mal au cœur... Même si je n'ai pas de cœur car je suis un squelette ! Yohohoho... mais est-ce seulement le moment de rire ? Je ne pense pas, mais cela me soulage un peu. Je sors mon violon pour suivre Sanji, pour lui donner du courage.

J'entendis la guitare dans l'atelier, je m''y rendis, au moins on sera deux. On joue encore et encore, il a voulu arrêter mais j'ai l'impression que si on arrête, même quelques secondes on le perdra à jamais. Quelques secondes, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que tout bascule. Ils se sont enfuis juste après avoir blessé Sanji. C'était calculé, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je m'en veux tellement, j'ai déjà perdu des nakamas je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence encore, surtout qu'il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

 _PDV Zoro_

Baka Cook, ero-cook, sourcil en vrille, tête de citron…

Pourquoi t'es-tu fait avoir si facilement ?

Tu es vraiment un idiot, ou est-ce que c'est moi l'idiot ?

Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que tu dois survivre. Tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. J'entends des pleurs dans la cuisine. J'entends des coups. J'entends de la musique venir de l'atelier, c'est une mélodie à la fois forte et tellement nostalgique. J'entends Chopper qui te soigne mais je ne t'entends pas. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, on avait l'habitude se s'engueuler, mais aujourd'hui rien, aucun son. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en rendes compte, je parie que pour toi tu viens tout juste de tomber au sol avant de te retrouver inconscient.

Cette chute je la revois depuis bientôt douze heures. Toi qui est derrière moi pour couvrir mes arrières et inversement, mais aujourd'hui j'ai sous-estimé nos adversaires. Quelques chasseurs de pirates de pacotille, comme d'habitude. Tout était presque normal, mais le **presque** aurait dû me faire douter. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, ce doute, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui, mais j'aurai dû. J'ai entendu un cri de douleur, non… plus d'agonie. Je me retourne et je te vois tomber. Je ne peux rien faire et maintenant encore je suis impuissant. Je suis derrière la porte, ta vie se joue en ce moment et moi je ne fais rien. J'attends... Encore et toujours.

 _PDV Chopper_

Je ne fais plus attention à rien, sauf à Sanji. Quand je l'ai entendu crier je me suis approché de lui. J'ai vu Sanji devenir blanc et transpirer de façon anormale. Je l'ai tout de suite emmené à l'infirmerie et j'ai commencé à le soigner. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps que je suis là, mais l'état de santé de Sanji n'empirait pas mais ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Je ne lâcherais pas, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils survivent. Sanji tiens bon, s'il te plaît tiens bon. Je sais que c'est presque peine perdue, je ne sais pas ce que tu as exactement, je retarde juste l'échéance. Mais s'il y a une toute petite lueur d'espoir, je la prends. Aie cet espoir, s'il te plaît. Saisis-le ! Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne. C'est Luffy, il baissa son chapeau. C'est le signe. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Mes larmes éclatèrent.

 _PDV Luffy_

J'observe Chopper depuis le début. Nos ennemis se sont enfuis très rapidement, même trop rapidement. J'aurai dû crier de faire plus attention, il n'y avait aucune agressivité envers nous, mais vers Sanji l'intention de meurtre était plus présente. Je ne pense pas être le seul à m'en être rendu compte, mais trop tard ... beaucoup trop tard ! Cela fait douze heures que Chopper est à l'œuvre, je regarde l'horloge toutes les deux minutes. Chopper commence à trembler, imperceptiblement, il me regarde quelques fois. Je le vois dans ses yeux, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Il n'a aucune idée de comment le soigner. Il allège sa douleur, mais ne trouve rien. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas s'acharner, c'est juste le laisser souffrir plus longtemps. Je dois prendre la décision la plus dure en tant que capitaine. Celle d'abandonner un nakama, je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, mais je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et m'approchait de Chopper. Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule, il se retourne. Je baissai mon chapeau, il lui fallut quelques secondes et il se mit à pleurer. Un flot de larmes apparaissait sur son visage. Je le pris dans mes bras.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. »

 _PDV Sanji_

C'est quoi ce mal de crâne, je n'ai rien bu pourtant. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, du blanc. Je dois être à l'infirmerie. Si je suis à l'infirmerie, cela veut dire que j'étais blessé, mais comment ? Ce n'est pas la seule question que je me pose.

Où sont les autres ? D'habitude Chopper ne laisse pas un blessé sans surveillance. Je me lève. C'était vraiment laborieux, mais je réussis. Je sortis de la cabine, personne dans les couloirs.

J'allais vers la cuisine... Personne.

Je vais vers l'aquarium... Personne.

A l'atelier peut-être... personne non plus.

Mais où sont-ils bordel ?

Ils sont peut-être sur l'île... Le Sunny est au milieu de l'océan.

Je regarde la vigie, peut-être là-bas. Je monte en haut. Toutes les fenêtres sont noires. On ne voit rien à l'intérieur, je vais à la porte bloquée. Je commence à frapper... aucune réponse. Je frappe encore... toujours rien. Encore et encore, mais rien. Aucun son ne parvient de l'intérieur. Je levai ma jambe et défonçai la porte avec toutes mes forces. De la poussière vola dans la pièce, me faisant légèrement tousser. On ne voyait presque rien, j'attendis un peu. La lumière qui venait de mon dos commençait à illuminer la pièce. C'est impossible.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi... POURQUOI ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy fut le premier à sortir, suivit rapidement de Chopper. Zoro se leva immédiatement, il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Luffy le stoppa avant.

« Rassemble tout le monde. » Sa voix était serrée comme si on l'étranglait.  
Zoro reserra encore plus son poing et alla en direction de l'atelier. Il vit Franky et Brook toujours en train de jouer. La fatigue se faisait sentir à chaque note, elle devenait plus lourde. Il s'approcha d'eux, quand Brook vit Zoro, il savait qu'il fallait arrêter et que tout le monde se rejoigne dans la cuisine. Lieu de réunion, de fête, l'antre de Sanji. La musique s'arrêta en douceur et ils le suivirent vers cet endroit qui signera sûrement la fin de leur cuistot.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine le trio n'avait pas bougé de leur place. Luffy fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce, suivi de Chopper en larmes. Nami fut la première à les voir entrer. Rapidement Usopp et Robin le remarquèrent aussi. Ils se levèrent tous les trois comme des automates dénués de toute émotion. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et attendirent ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Zoro, Brook et Franky arrivèrent rapidement. Eux aussi s'installèrent autour de cette table. Cette pièce était tellement plus vivante avant, mais maintenant juste un silence lourd et pesant y régnait.

Tout le monde attendait les paroles du capitaine, Luffy ne bougeait pas. Peut-être voulait-il repousser l'échéance ou tout simplement, dire ces mots signifier la fin de tout. L'équipage le savait, c'était la fin du voyage pour leur Cook, mais tant que les mots ne sont pas prononcés il y a un espoir. Luffy se leva, enfonça son chapeau de paille sur ses yeux.

« Laissons Sanji partir. »

Les mots ont été prononcés, plus de retour en arrière possible. Sanji allait mourir dans les heures qui suivent.

« Chopper fera tout pour qu'il souffre le moins po…

\- Vous voulez le tuer en plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a un espoir. Il va s'en sortir ! Il faut lui laisser le temps, ce sourcil en vrille va s'en sortir.

\- Zoro ! » Cria Luffy.

Zoro s'arrêta dans son élan de colère et se rassit, les poings fermés. Chopper s'approcha de Zoro et lui posa une de ses pattes sur sa main, il se détendit un peu.

« Désolé Zoro. Désolé tout le monde. Je n'ai pas eu assez de com... compétences pour... pour le sauver. Dit Chopper entrecoupée et de sanglots. C'est... c'est... ma faute!

\- Chopper ne dis rien, c'est moi le capitaine de ce bateau et je vous assure que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vous interdis de croire ça !

\- Mais Luffy, si...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Nami ?!

\- Nami n'a pas tort. Je me sens coupable aussi et, même si tu nous l'interdit, la culpabilité sera toujours là.

\- Usopp, je suis votre capitaine. Mon devoir et de vous protégez. Ce que je n'ai pas fait envers Sanji. Vous avez suivi mes ordres, donc la responsabilité me revient.

\- Luffy tu as tort. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là, à protéger ses arrières, mais je n'étais pas là au moment crucial. C'est de ma...

\- Zoro, s'il te plaît sort ça de ta tête je suis sûr que Sanji ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir, il est dans ce lit, immobile et il est en train de mourir à petit feu.

\- Zoro calme-toi

\- Franky lâche-moi. Vous pensez connaître ce baka cook. Je vous assure que non ! Si vous le connaissiez vraiment vous sauriez qu'il est en train de se battre pour survivre ! Et vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?! Le soulager de ses souffrances. Vous ne voulez pas dire juste le tu...

\- ZORO tu t'arrêtes maintenant! As-tu pensé à Chopper dans tout ça."

Zoro regarda Chopper, ses pleurs s'étaient intensifiés et il tremblait. Zoro posa ses mains sur les épaules de la boule de poils.

« Désolé Chopper, fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne m'écoute pas, j'étais juste en colère.

\- Non, tu as raison Zoro. Je vais juste le tuer plus rapidement, c'est tout.

\- Chopper on sera tous là avec toi. Je te le promets.

\- Merci Nami, tout le monde."

La discussion ne se poursuivit pas plus. Un cri déchirant venait de se faire entendre depuis l'infirmerie. C'était Sanji qui venait de crier. Tout le monde se précipita vers ce lieu. Zoro ouvrit la porte en grand. Le spectacle qui se passait devant leurs yeux était improbable. Sanji avait spasme violent, son dos était arqué, il se tenait la gorge. Des cris sortaient comme un flot inépuisable, des larmes dévalaient ses joues dans un courant de désespoir. Zoro passa dans la salle et essaya de lui enlever ses mains de son cou. Il n'arrivait pas, Chopper alla directement dans ses médicaments et pris un sédatif. Il piqua le bras de Sanji. Ses mains eurent beaucoup moins de force, Zoro pu les lui retirer. Il les posa le long de son corps, elles étaient en sang, sa nuque aussi. Chopper le vit aussi et lui mit tout de suite un bandage.

« Luffy, on ne peut... pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Nami je ferais le nécessaire, tout sera bientôt finit pour lui.

Chopper pris énormément sur lui pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Chopper dans combien de temps tu prévois de le faire, demanda Luffy toujours aussi sérieux.

-Dans huit heures, comme ça vous aurez tous une heure seul avec lui, pour faire vos adieux.

-Merci Chopper, dit sincèrement Zoro. »

 _PDV de Sanji_

Pourquoi sont-ils tous là, avec tout ce sang ? Putain, mais qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous là ? Mes jambes me tiennent plus, je m'écroule sur le sol. Je suis à genoux par terre, sur le sol rouge carmin. Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche et une violente envie de vomir me prend. Au moment où je mets mes mains, je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Des larmes, je suis en train de pleurer. Non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai plus jamais pleuré depuis qu'on a survécu avec le vieux schnock. Si le marimo me voyait il serait mort de rire et se fouterait de moi pendant longtemps, mais là il ne peut pas vraiment.

Il est au centre de la pièce avec le Wado Ichimonji qui traverse sa poitrine et qui est planté sur le poteau central. Ses autre katanas sont plantés de part et d'autre de la pièce, mais entre la lame et le mur il y avait quelque chose. Plutôt quelqu'un, à droite c'était Robin-chwan et le Shusui puis à gauche Nami-swan et le Sendai Kitetsu. Elles étaient toutes les deux à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Luffy était attaché au poteau aussi, mais ce sont mes couteaux de cuisine qui sont parsemés sur son corps. Il était à droite de Zoro et à sa gauche c'était Usopp. Il a connu le même sort que Luffy.

D'un coup je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas Brook, Franky et Chopper. Je me relève, j'espère qu'ils sont encore en vie. Je fis un pas, puis deux, mais au troisième je sentis quelque chose sous mon pied.

Je vis un os, je regardais le sol plus attentivement, il y avait des os partout, mais pas qu'humains. Je vis derrière le poteau une coupe afro, je couru et le choc. Tout le visage de Brook est éclaté, Franky est à côté complètement détruit. Ce qui me choqua le plus ce sont ces cornes. Ce sont celles de Chopper. Je les prends dans mes bras, comme pour me rassurer. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser ici dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourquoi fait-il si noir ? Des tissus sont mis à toutes les fenêtres. Je les enlève, tous. La scène était bien plus horrible maintenant. Pas le choix, je détachai les filles en premières et je les ai mis sur le pont, sur des draps que j'avais mis juste après les avoir détachées. Puis je continuai avec Luffy et Usopp. Je rassemblai tant bien que mal Brook et Chopper qui n'étaient plus qu'os en miettes pour la plupart des membres. Puis je rassemblai ensuite Franky et je finis Zoro.

Je lui caresse la joue. Si j'avais su qu'on se séparait aussi vite, j'aurais tout fait pour te dire tout ce que je ressens. Je l'emmenai vers le pont aussi. Ils sont tous là et je me rends compte qu'ils me manquent tous. Mais que vais-je faire sans vous ? Je regarde encore une fois Zoro, il n'a pas ses katanas. Je vais les chercher car je ne le vois pas sans ses katanas. En entrant dans la pièce de nouveau une odeur forte me prend à la gorge. Je mis d'abord mes mains sur mon cou pour tousser, mais une douleur se fit sentir. Je crie, comme si cela allait me libérer, mais non. Ça me fait encore plus mal, je m'effondre sur le sol, je gratte mon cou. Je sais que je suis en train de saigner, ça me fait mal. Quelqu'un, à l'aide. Je sentis quelque chose dans le bras, mais je ne vis rien. Mes muscles se détendent, je tombe dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapitre 4

Tout le monde était à l'infirmerie, et ce fut Chopper le premier à faire ses adieux. L'équipage quitta la pièce, sauf lui. Il s'installa à côté de Sanji. Il mit ses petites pattes sur son bras, il s'en voulait un peu de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami. La scène du combat qui lui a coûté la vie lui revint en mémoire.

" - J'étais vraiment pas loin de toi. Pas du tout, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai juste entendu un cri venant de ta direction, mais ma vision était cachée par les nombreux ennemis qui nous entouraient. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu comment ils t'ont blessé. Je le pense vraiment. Même si Luffy ne veux pas qu'on s'en veuille, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je suis le médecin, je devrais te sauver et non t'aider à partir. Je sais que tu souffres énormément. On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, ce serait vraiment inhumain de te laisser dans cet état. Je veux que tu t'en sortes Sanji. Que tu sois là quand je suis triste. Tu es le seul qui me calme rapidement sans me prendre pour un enfant. Je veux que tu me donnes des sucreries après chaque aventure ou combat. Je veux que tu sois dans ta cuisine en train de cuisiner les repas pour tout l'équipage. Je veux que tu survives tout simplement. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais je pense qu'il est temps de te le dire. Sanji je te considère comme mon grand frère, que je respecte et que je prends comme idole. Je voulais tant te ressembler, tu avais le courage et la volonté. Tu gardais toujours tes principes intacts. Je t'admirais vraiment, mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien pour m'accrocher. J'ai envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber. Mais pour toi je ne le ferais pas. Promis. Je te le jure. Je tiendrais pour toi, alors Sanji réveille-toi. Tiens bon pour nous. S'il te plaît tiens bon pour nous. SANJI... fais-le ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! "

C'était très dur pour le petit renne. Trop d'émotions étaient en lui. Il passa le reste de son heure à pleurer blottit contre Sanji. Des larmes coulaient sur son pelage, elles ne se tarissaient pas. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper, c'était Nami. Il recula et se décolla de Sanji. Il courut dans les bras de Nami, qui le consola un peu. Chopper se calma et parti sur le pont. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la cuisine, ça serait trop dur pour lui.

Nami ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de Sanji, lui pris une de ses mains puis la mise entre les siennes et elle posa sa tête dessus.

" - Sanji, comment c'est possible ? Je pleure depuis tout à l'heure, à l'annonce de ta fin je n'ai pas pleuré. Je pensais que je n'avais plus rien à pleurer. Plus de larmes, mais maintenant que je te vois elles réapparaissent. Pourquoi toi parmi nous tous ? Quand on se battait avec eux, je voyais que quelque chose était différent, ils nous avaient écartés de toi. J'ai juste vu quelqu'un s'approcher de toi rapidement, puis un cri. Ce cri je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, comme ta chute. Je te revois tomber en arrière, les yeux révulsés. Je n'y croyais pas. Tu es toujours là pour nous protéger Robin et moi, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai rien pu faire et pourtant je le pouvais. Je m'en veux, je l'ai vu s'approcher de toi et je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais pu crier, pour t'avertir ou avertir Zoro qui était proche de toi, mais non. Je suis restée bloquer, à attendre. Désolé Sanji, vraiment désolée. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état, dans ce lit. Tu me manqueras tellement. Toutes tes petites attentions, ta galanterie, ta cuisine, ton sourire quand on te disait que c'était bon. Pourquoi es-tu obligé de mourir à cause de notre inattention. Pourquoi... " finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle passa le reste de son temps comme Chopper, à pleurer. Plus la fin de son temps s'approchait plus elle serait son bras. Pour lui donner du courage sans doute. La porte s'ouvrit sur Robin, le temps était fini. Nami déposa un baiser sur le front de Sanji, puis se jeta dans les bras de Robin. Elle la calma un petit peu. Nami se détacha de l'étreinte réconfortante de son amie et partit en lançant un dernier regard. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle le ressentait. En fermant la porte tout le désespoir, le poids de la mort d'un ami, tous ces sentiments négatifs, colère, haine, regret et (la) peur. Elle les ressenti en fermant cette porte. Elle alla directement sur le pont comme pour Chopper, la cuisine était un endroit trop difficile. Tellement de souvenirs y étaient liés. Elle vit Chopper, toujours en pleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tous les deux se consolaient comme ils le pouvaient.

Robin resta quelque temps à la porte, comme si s'approcher de lui signifiait sa fin. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret qui était à côté du lit. Elle ne le touchait pas. Pas immédiatement, mais la douleur de le perdre était tellement présente qu'elle se mit à genoux et pris la main de Sanji dans les siennes.

" - Je suis désolée. Tu m'as sauvée à Enies Lobby en te mettant le monde entier à dos. Tu m'as sauvé tellement de fois, et tous ce que j'ai fait pour te remercier c'est de te laisser dans cet état. Je n'ai rien vu de ce qui s'était passé exactement. Nami m'a juste dit qu'un homme s'était approché de toi et tu es tombé dans le coma directement. Il t'a fait quoi exactement, il t'a dit quoi? Réveille-toi et dis-le nous. On attend juste ça, que tes yeux s'ouvrent, que tu sois là, serein, que tu te chamailles avec Zoro, que tu cuisine, que tu nous serves des collations à Nami et moi ; que tu sois vivant. Mais certainement pas que tu sois dans ce lit, que tu souffres de la pire des façons. J'ai l'impression que tu fais un cauchemar, car même avec l'antidouleur que t'as donné Chopper, ton visage n'est pas apaisé. Pourquoi la seule fois où je ne fais pas attention aux alentours, tu es au bord de la mort. Je m'en veux tellement. Sanji je ne peux plus porter ce masque imperturbable, plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression qu'il se fissure de façon irréversible. J'aimerai tellement être à ta place, même si je sais que tu aurais dit la même chose. S'il te plaît, Sanji, si tu le peux, réveille-toi. Même quelque secondes, on aurait un peu d'espoir car de minutes en minutes on en a de moins en moins. Chopper et Nami ont déjà fait leurs adieux, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi."

C'était trop pour elle, lui dire au revoir était impossible. Elle avait entendu du bruit dans le couloir, le signe que c'était bientôt la fin de son temps avec lui. Elle avait énormément de regrets, et surtout une peine immense qu'elle ne pourrait expulser qu'une fois seule. Elle se devait de porter son masque devant les autres, pour qu'ils puissent être soutenus même si elle n'avait aucun soutien, elle voulait tenir l'équipage qui a une très grande importance pour elle. Elle se releva, fit un baiser sur la joue du cuistot et alla vers la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Usopp, déjà en larmes. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule pour lui donner du courage et quitta la pièce, en lui jetant un dernier regard. Elle alla sur le pont et ne vit que Chopper et Nami. Elle avait compris que c'était dur pour eux de rentrer dans la cuisine, comme pour elle. Elle s'installa sous l'arbre et se replia sur elle-même. Elle laissa tomber son masque, une dernière fois se promit-elle.

Usopp savait que Sanji souffrait, et depuis le début. Mais le voir, en vrai et dans cet état. Il ne pouvait y croire.

" Sanji, grâce à mon courage et mes meilleurs techniques, ils ont tous fuit. J'aimerais tellement que tu me crois, mais moi-même je sais que c'est l'inverse. Je l'ai vu cet homme s'approcher de toi. Quand tu t'es retourné tu es resté figé. Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien eu besoin de te dire. Tu as légèrement reculé, il t'a dit quelque chose. Il t'a touché et tu t'es effondré avec un cri. Ce cri personne ne l'oubliera. Moi le premier. J'aurais tellement pu faire quelque chose, mais non j'ai fui comme d'habitude. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis le pire nakama au monde. Je le savais depuis longtemps, mais je m'accrochais à l'espoir qu'on s'en sorte toujours. Je me reposais trop sur mes acquis et c'est ce qui t'as tué. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Tu n'es pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas. Réveille-toi pour nous le dire. Réveille-toi pour m'engueuler. Réveille-toi pour nous. Réveille-toi tout simplement. J'en suis sûr que tu peux le faire. N'est-ce pas ? Sanji tu le peux. Sanji réveille-toi! S'il te plaît."

Il était à genoux, ses mains agrippaient le drap. Le désespoir était bien là. Il continua à le supplier de se réveiller, mais Sanji ne bougea pas. Même un peu. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Son temps était fini comme celui de son ami. Il se leva, l'ouvrit et sorti sans regarder la personne qui allait prendre sa place. Il alla directement sur le pont. Chopper lui sauta dans les bras pendant que Robin et Nami se consolaient mutuellement.

Franky laissa passer Usopp. Ça devait être un moment très difficile pour lui. Le cyborg entra et ferma la porte, il s'assit. Il regarda le cuisinier allongé sur ce lit.

« - Je te pensais plus grand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment la vie joue avec nous. Je me suis pris un train et j'ai survécu, mais pourquoi ? Quand cette personne t'a touché, pourquoi t'es-tu effondré? Il t'a juste touché et tu es aux portes de la mort. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais tellement préféré l'inverse. Être mort ce jour-là et toi en vie aujourd'hui. Si seulement c'était possible. Je m'en veux, tu t'imagines pas à quel point. Luffy nous a dit de ne pas nous en vouloir, mais je ne peux obéir à cet ordre. Tu étais vraiment quelqu'un pour nous et on ne pourra jamais te remplacer. Jamais ! »

Franky s'arrêta de parler et se mit à jouer. Une mélodie à la fois message d'espoir, mais avec une touche d'inquiétude et de désespoir. Il joua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qui l'entende des doigts squelettiques frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit, laissa entrer Brook et sortit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipage toujours sur le pont. Tous plus tristes les uns que les autres.

Brook était là devant la porte fermée. Le regard porté vers le blond. Il attendit un peu, il se sentait interdit. Mais le temps s'écoulait, il s'approcha enfin de Sanji. Des larmes coulèrent directement de ses orbites vides.

« - Sanji, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je suis le plus vieux, j'ai déjà perdu mon équipage une fois. Des nakamas vraiment importants, mais aujourd'hui j'en perds un de nouveau. Je pensais que c'était impossible, mais j'ai eu tort. Je voulais protéger cet équipage, ne perdre personne et j'ai failli. Je pense que le destin se joue de nous, à bien plus d'égards que l'on croit. Les regrets sont encore plus pesants. Je ne sens plus vraiment la force de vivre normalement, encore une fois. Désolé Sanji, je l'ai vu de loin, il t'observait étrangement, mais je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça. Rien de rien ! Si seulement Sanji tu pouvais te réveiller, ouvrir juste les yeux, mais est-ce que je peux vraiment te demander ça ? Je ne sais pas, réponds moi ?"

Brook se leva, il avait entendu Zoro arriver. Son heure était finie. Il posa un dernier regard vers le blessé et ouvrit la porte. À sa surprise il y avait Zoro et Luffy. Luffy voulait que Zoro soit le dernier à le voir, mais Zoro ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Luffy entra dans l'infirmerie. Zoro fit demi-tour. Brook alla directement au pont. L'ambiance était lourde, la tension dans l'air était palpable. Il prit son violon et joua une musique en l'honneur de leurs nakamas.

Luffy marcha doucement vers le lit. Il retira son chapeau et le posa sur Sanji.

« - Je te laisse mon trésor pendant un certain temps. Il t'accompagnera pour la fin. Je te promets tu ne souffriras pas comme maintenant, mais tiens bon. Il ne reste plus que Zoro après promis toute ta souffrance va disparaître, pour toujours. En même temps que toi. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas Sanji, je m'en veux déjà tellement. En fait si, tu peux m'en vouloir. Je le mérite, je vais t'abandonner. Je pourrais croire en toi, comme d'habitude, mais mon instinct me dit juste que c'est de l'acharnement gratuit et je ne le veux pas. Désolé Sanji, tellement désolé. Je te promets qu'on trouvera All Blue en ta mémoire. »

Luffy craqua immédiatement après ces mots. Il s'accrocha au bras du cuistot. Il pleura encore et encore jusqu'au moment où Zoro frappa à la porte. Il se leva et lui ouvrit. Il le laissa entrer et sortit juste après. Il alla au pont et il se mit sur la tête du Sunny. Il observa l'horizon, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Zoro fut surpris de voir le chapeau de Luffy sur la tête blonde de Sanji. Il sourit légèrement en voyant ça, mais il disparut aussitôt. Il resta debout à côté du cuisinier et s'assit finalement sur le lit.

« - Ça fait bientôt 24 heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles Love-Cook. Te rends-tu compte ? Toi tu es dans ce lit pendant que moi je suis debout. Toi tu es immobile pendant que moi je bouge normalement. Toi tu es seul dans ce lit pendant que le mien se retrouve vide. Toi tu souffres pendant que moi je souffre aussi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire sourcil en vrille. »

Il lui caressa la main.

« Ces mains, tu en prenais tellement soin. Au début je trouvais ça ridicule, mais maintenant j'aimerais qu'elles bougent. Je voudrais que tu me donnes un peu de ta douleur, juste ce qu'il suffit pour ta survie. Ma vie je m'en fous. Je la jette si on peut récupérer la tienne en échange. Sanji tu me manques vraiment. Je t'aime, pourquoi on ne se l'est jamais dit. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Il lâcha la main et le pris dans ses bras. Il le serrait contre lui, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper, à la porte.

Non, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, pas maintenant. Chopper et Luffy entrèrent en premier suivi du reste de l'équipage. Il reposa Sanji sur le lit et l'embrassa. Tout le monde détourna les yeux, ils voulaient laisser un dernier moment d'intimité au couple. Chopper pris la seringue dans ses pattes et s'approcha de Sanji.

 _PDV Sanji_

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fous par terre ? Tout me revient en un éclair.

Je regarde autour de moi, je suis toujours sur le pont et mes amis toujours morts.

Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Je sais, Nami tient un journal de bord.

 _Il_ _chercha_ _dans_ _la_ _cabine_ _de_ _Nami_ _et_ _retrouva_ _le_ _calepin qui_ _sert_ _de_ _journal_ _de_ _bord_ _de_ _l'équipage. Il_ _le regarda_ _et_ _tomba_ _sur_ _la_ _date_ _qui_ _l'intéressait._

Ce jour, je m'en rappelle mais ensuite c'est le trou noir.

 _Il_ _commença_ _à le_ _lire_ _avant_ _de_ _le_ _lâcher_ _brutalement._

Comment ça je suis mort ? Mais je suis là, bien vivant mais... mais c'est impossible. Ils m'ont piqué et on partait vers le Baratie. C'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

 _« Alors_ _tu_ _aimes_ _bien_ _ma_ _surprise ? Je_ _pensais_ _que_ _tu_ _étais_ _plus_ _fort_ _que_ _ça_ _quand_ _même._  
-Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ?

 _-Je_ _vais_ _te_ _donner_ _un_ _indice. Il_ _te_ _reste_ _8 heures_ _avant_ _… Haha_ _non_ _je ne_ _vais_ _pas_ _te le_ _dire._

\- Mais qui es-tu bordel ? Viens te battre.

\- _Moi_ _me_ _battre_? J _'aime_ _pas_ _trop_ _ça. Désolé_ _blondinette. Je_ _sais,_ _à_ _chaque_ _heure_ _je_ _te_ _donne_ _un_ _indice. Allez_ _je_ _te_ _laisse, tu_ _as_ _une_ _heure._


	5. Chapter 5

_[En italique ce sont les pensées de Sanji]_

« - Comment ça 8 heures ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dans 8 heures ? Réponds bordel !

\- Tu as oublié la politesse mon cher Sanji !

\- Quand on se fout totalement de ma gueule la politesse disparaît, étrangement. Et t'es qui ?

\- Le jeu commence !

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer, je veux savoir ce que je fous là et pourquoi ? Tu vas me le di... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu'il vit. Les restes de Chopper se rassemblèrent avant qu'il ne se lève. Sanji recula immédiatement, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Chopper s'approcha de lui doucement, ses pattes avaient du mal à soutenir le poids du reste du corps. Sanji s'écroula complètement devant cette scène. Comment pouvait-il marcher ne serait-ce qu'un pas ? Comment, du sang dégoulinait sur tout son corps avant de s'échouer sur l'herbe. Sanji s'approcha finalement de lui, et le serra directement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il était heureux de voir le renne de nouveau bouger, mais un grand désarroi s'emparait de lui. Même si Chopper pouvait bouger, il était encore mort et ça il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il entendit un son venir de Chopper, il s'approcha de lui.

« - J'étais... pas loin... mais ... trop tard.

\- Comment ça pas loin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Chopper qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- ...un cri

\- Un cri, mais quel cri, bon sang ?!

\- Je m'en veux.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en voudrais, tu es un super médecin ! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir !

\- ... aider à partir.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens.

\- ... souffre

\- Mais qui est-ce qui souffre ? Dis-le moi Chopper, je ne comprends vraiment rien !

\- ...vraiment inhumain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

\- Je veux... Je veux... Je veux...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'écoute.

\- Promis. »

Avec ces derniers mots Chopper se décomposa à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour le cuistot. Il n'y avait plus que les restes d'une boucherie, ce qu'il avait dans les bras n'étaient plus que de la chair et du sang, surtout du sang. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

 _Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu me dire ? Je ne comprends pas, tes mots n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi t'en vouloir ? Je t'en voudrais jamais, j'en voudrais jamais à personne dans cet équipage, sauf Marimo,_ il sourit en repensant à l'algue verte _. Quoique, même lui, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir._

« - Alors ça t'as fait quoi de revoir cette boule de poil ?

\- Pourquoi tu leur fais subir tout ça ? Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi !

\- La violence ne résout rien mon petit Sanji.

\- Tu vas voir si elle ne résout rien connard !

\- C'est que le petit Sanji est devenu vulgaire en plus ! C'est pas très joli tout ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris Zeff ?

\- Parle pas de mon père et comment tu sais ça ?

\- On parle, on parle, mais il ne reste plus que 7 heures. TIC TAC alors as-tu compris les règles de ce jeu ?

\- Mais quel jeu, je te l'ai déjà ...

\- Trop tard. »

C'était au tour de Nami de se lever. Elle aussi avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa blessure s'ouvrait toujours un peu plus. Chaque pas faisait toujours couler plus de sang au sol. Sanji courut vers elle, il ne voulait pas que la navigatrice se blesse plus qu'elle ne l'était en ce moment. Sa réaction le surpris, elle recula. Alors il s'approcha doucement avec la main en avant. Elle lui prit et posa sa tête dessus, il approcha sa deuxième main, mais la réaction fut violente. Elle la repoussa et repris sa place. Comme pour Chopper, il entendait Nami chuchoter quelque chose.

« - Sanji... Je pleure

\- T'inquiète, je suis là Nami-chan. Je serai toujours là ! Dis-moi tout.

\- ...de larmes… parmi nous

\- Comment ça des larmes parmi vous ? Pourquoi vous pleuriez tous ?

\- ...un cri... chute.

\- C'est quoi ce cri ? Qui a crié ? Qui est tombé ? Dis-le-moi Nami. S'il te plaît !

\- ...protégé… mais ... rien pu faire

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je m'en veux...

\- Comme Chopper, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Mais je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'en sais rien non plus. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de devenir de nouveau un cadavre. Sanji trembla devant le corps de Nami sans vie, une nouvelle fois. Il la serra contre lui et un cri déchirant s'éleva.

 _Pourquoi me fait-on subir tout ça ? Je n'ai rien demandé, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi_ _faire souffrir mon équipage en même temps ? Je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression que le désespoir n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens._

« - Elle était mignonne, dommage que tu l'as tué !

\- Je n'ai tué personne.

\- Avec tout ce sang sur toi, dis-moi le contraire. »

Il regarda sa chemise qui était maintenant rouge. C'était le sang de Chopper et Nami. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas tué, mais à force de l'entendre dire ; il commençait à en douter.

 _Non, non je ne les ai pas tués. C'est lui qui joue avec eux. Je les ai retrouvés comme ça. Je ne pourrais jamais leur faire de mal. J'en suis sûr ! Calme-toi Sanji, ne perds pas ton sang-froid. Réfléchis, réfléchis... mais réfléchis bordel !_

« - Ah Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux ; tu n'arriveras pas à réfléchir comme ça.

\- Ta gueule, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Je venais juste te dire qu'il restait 6 heures. Que le jeu reprenne !

\- Non, non pas ça! »

Ce coup-ci, ce fut au tour de Robin de se lever. Elle avait énormément de difficultés pour se tenir droite et avancer vers Sanji. Elle fit la même chose qu'avec Nami et lui tendit la main. Elle lui prit la main et elle tomba à genoux. Il se mit à genoux devant elle et la laissa parler.

« - Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolée?

\- ... le monde ... à dos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ? Pourquoi le monde à dos ?

\- ... tombé ... coma

\- Tombé dans le coma, mais qui ?

\- ... tes yeux ...

\- Mes yeux...

\- Que tu ... Que tu ... Que tu ... Que tu ... Que tu ... Que tu... que tu...

\- Calme-toi Robin-swan. Que je quoi ?

\- ... adieu...

\- Non Robin ! Ne dis pas ça, pas toi ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Il était doux et très triste. Tout son corps se relâcha d'un coup, elle était de nouveau immobile.

 _Pourquoi vous vous réveillez un par un, pour mourir juste après ?!_

« - OH ! Encore un mort ! Tu les accumules on dirait.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris le jeu !

\- C'est quoi ce jeu à la fin ?!

\- Je te donne un petit indice : on a chacun une vie.

\- Oui et alors...

\- Dans ce jeu il y a un choix à faire.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te la laisse mais mon équipage doit survivre.

\- Si c'était aussi facile, je te l'aurai prise mais je ne peux pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit ! TIC TAC plus que 5 heures !"

Sanji fit non de la tête, il ne voulait vraiment pas revivre ça de nouveau. Pas encore, il regardait les cadavres de ses amis. Lequel aller se lever, il n'attendit pas longtemps car il vit Usopp s'asseoir puis se mettre debout. Toutes ses blessures se rouvraient une à une. Il avança que de quelques pas avant de se mettre à genoux et à agripper quelque chose d'invisible comme des draps. Sanji n'y croyait pas, il ne comprenait pas.

« - ... fuit...

\- Fuir ?

\- ... crois ... moi ...

\- Te croire ?

\- Je l'ai vu ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- ... resté figer...

\- Je ne comprends rien et de moins en moins.

\- ... il t'a dit ... Il t'a touché ... un cri.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de cri à la fin ?!

\- ... tué ... mort...

\- Mort… ? Mais qui ?

\- ...eille toi ...eille toi ...eille toi ...eille toi ...eille toi ...

\- Il manque quelque chose dans ce que tu dis ! Usopp dis-le en entier. »

Comme depuis le début de ce qu'il vit, il était complètement perdu. Chopper, Nami, Robin et maintenant Usopp. Il avait revu la moitié de l'équipage passé de mort à vivant puis de nouveau à mort. C'était trop pour lui, il le supportait de moins en moins.

 _Toutes_ c _es_ _phrases_ _je_ _les_ _comprends_ _de_ _moins_ _en moins. Pourquoi_ _n'arrêtent-ils_ _pas_ _de_ _parler_ _de_ _mort. Mort... Crie... Ils_ _s'en_ _veulent. Attends_ _ils_ _disent_ _tous_ _ça_ _envers_ _moi, mais_ _je_ _suis_ _en_ _vie. Je_ _dois_ _être_ _à côté_ _de_ _la_ _plaque. Quoique_ _? Non_ _tout_ _d'abord_ _je_ d _ois_ _savoir_ _qui_ _est_ _ce_ _mec_ _et_ _pourquoi_ _il_ _s'attaque_ _à moi_ _en_ _particulier_ _et_ _je_ _pourrais_ _les_ _sauver. Tous_ _les_ _sauver._

« - N'es-tu pas un peu naïf ?

\- Ah ta gueule !

\- Comme tu me manques de respect depuis le début je vais corser la chose.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça.

\- Non j'avais facilité les règles pour toi. Espèce de lo…

\- De lo... Quoi ? Finit ton insulte bordel.

\- Il n'y aura pas le temps, le jeu reprends."

Le cyborg se reconstitua comme Chopper un peu plus tôt. Sanji ne pensais pas revoir une scène si horrible, même si Franky est constitué principalement de métal. Il avait une partie de lui qui restait humaine. Même si c'était une infime partie, elle existait. Il avança de quelques pas et s'assit tout simplement.

« - la vie

\- La vie... Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien

\- ...porte ... mort.

\- Encore la mort, mais vous essayez de me dire quoi ?

\- ... Je m'en veux...

\- Toi aussi ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour vous en vouloir ?

-. .. Luffy… peux... obéir... Jamais !

\- Luffy... Luffy a donné un ordre. D'habitude on lui obéit. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas cet ordre ? »

Encore une fois. C'était la cinquième fois qu'il voyait un de ses nakama mourir devant ses yeux. La cinquième fois. Lui qui s'était promis de toujours les protéger. C'était le cinquième, le pire c'est qu'il savait que ce n'était pas fini, bien au contraire.

 _Il_ _faut_ _que_ _je_ _trouve_ _qui_ _est_ _derrière_ _tout_ _ça. Concentre-toi! Concentre-toi_ _! Déjà_ _ils_ _s'en_ _veulent_ _tous. Quelqu'un_ _est_ _mort. Il y_ _a_ _un_ _cri. C'est_ _ce_ la _qui_ _me_ _dérange_ _le_ _plus. Pourquoi_ _un_ _cri ? C'est_ _souvent_ _quand_ _quelqu'un_ _souffre_ _car_ _il_ _a_ _mal. Attends_ _on_ _s'est_ _fait_ _attaquer_ _avant_ _que_ _je_ _me_ _réveille_ _ici. Je_ _me_ _souviens_ _vraiment_ _de_ _rien. Si, c'était_ _des_ _chasseurs_ _de_ _pirates, mais_ _après… ? Putain_ _de_ _cerveau_! _P_ _ourquoi_ _tu_ _ne_ _marches_ _pas_ _correctement_ _quand_ _j'en_ _ai_ _besoin ?_

« - Même quand tu n'en as pas besoin il ne marche pas correctement.

\- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées. Arrête tout de suite!

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je ne le fasse pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si je ne le fais pas, comment saurais-je où tu en es dans tes réflexions ? J'ai besoin de ça pour le jeu.

\- Il te sert à quoi le jeu ?

\- Oh un but tout simple : la vengeance.

\- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ?

\- Pourtant tu me connais. Tu es celui qui me connaît le plus. Trêve de bavardage, une autre heure est passé. »

C'était qui ce coup-ci ? Luffy, Brook ou encore Marimo ? Il regardait ses trois amis jusqu'à ce que le squelette se reconstitue. Il se mit debout. Il avait gardé une certaine droiture. Tout d'abord il recula un peu ce qui étonna grandement Sanji. Ce fut le premier a réagir de cette façon. Il attendit quelques minutes et Brook s'approcha de nouveau.

« - Sanji… perdu… équipage...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on le sait mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- … aujourd'hui... perds… de nouveau.

\- Je sais que quelqu'un est mort, mais qui est-ce ? Dis-le-moi.

\- ..destin se joue

\- Le destin... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à foutre ici ? C'est nous qui créons le destin et non le destin qui nous fait.

\- Les regrets... Désolé.

\- Ne t'en veux pas non plus Brook. S'il-te -plaît ne t'en veux pas. »

Les os qui tenaient comme par magie s'effondrèrent en une poussière où se distinguaient quelques morceaux d'os. Sanji plongea ses mains dedans comme s'il allait revivre. Il était bel et bien mort en ce moment.

 _Encore, encore, encore! Je_ _devrais_ _tous_ _les_ _perdre. Devant_ _mes_ _yeux. Ça_ _fai_ _t_ _mal, tellement_ _mal. Je_ _ne_ _le_ _supporte_ _plus. Il_ _faut_ _que_ _je_ _trouve_ _une_ _solution_ _avant_ _qu'il_ _ne_ _soit_ _trop_ _tard. Il_ _faut_ _que_ _je_ _sache_ _qui_ _est_ _mort. Qui_ _ça_ _peut-être_ _?_

 _Non. Non_ _c'est_ _pas_ _possible. Ce_ _sont_ _leurs adieux_ _pour_ _moi. Je_ _suis_ _mort, c'était_ _écrit_ _dans_ _le_ _journal_ _de_ _bord. Pourquoi_ _est_ _ce_ _que_ _j'ai_ _oublié_ _un_ _détail_ _si_ _important. Comment_ _ai-je_ _pu_ _?_

« - Ça je peux te répondre. C'est juste que tu n'observes jamais les choses. Tu te focalises sur quelque chose et tu ne vois plus rien.

\- C'est facile d'inventer les choses pour qu'elles tournent dans ton sens.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux donc, par déduction, la personne qui te connaît le mieux c'est moi et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre ça, jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et tes dires n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux. Aucune.

\- Quand tu le sauras tu ne diras pas la même chose. De toute manière il ne te reste plus que deux heures. TIC TAC... »

Ce fut au tour du Luffy de se lever. Le capitaine bougeait comme un pantin. Il mit sa main sur son chapeau de paille et s'avança vers lui. Il lui déposa sur la tête. Sanji n'y croyait pas, Luffy lui laissait son chapeau, son trésor. C'était tellement improbable, il le laissait seulement aux personnes qui étaient en danger.

« - ...trésor pendant un… temps… la fin...

\- Merci Luffy, mais pourquoi ?

\- … souffriras pas...

\- Je ne souffre pas, j'ai compris que j'étais en train de mourir, mais je ne souffre pas.

\- ...plus que Zoro… souffrance… disparaître...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Zoro ?

\- … tu m'en veux… Sanji...

\- Tu es mon capitaine, je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

\- … abandonner...

\- Luffy n'abandonne pas s'il-te-plaît!

\- … ta mémoire...

\- Ma mémoire ? »

Luffy s'accrocha d'un coup à son bras. Sanji fut choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant que Luffy ne redevienne un cadavre. Les larmes qui coulaient depuis longtemps, redoublèrent. Il s'assit et approcha ses genoux contre lui. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au chapeau de son capitaine.

 _Luffy je me sens tellement seul. Je ne veux pas vous voir morts. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Luffy dis-le moi. Je sais que je suis mort pour vous, mais comment ? Allez mémoire, fais ton boulot putain ! Que s'est-il passé? Une attaque... une attaque... des chasseurs de pirates et ... c'est qui cette personne ? Je la connais, j'en suis sûr, pourquoi je n'ai pas bougé et j'avais peur. Qui peut me faire peur ? Le cri... c'était moi qui l'ai poussé. Ce gars il m'a dit quelque chose. Allez continue ton boulot putain de mémoire de merde !_

« - Il ne reste plus longtemps, c'est bientôt la fin.

\- Tais-toi. C'est qui t'es approché de moi pendant le combat.

\- Bien joué, mais qui suis-je ?

\- Je te connais, mais t'es qui dis le moi.

\- Bah non sinon il n'y aurait plus de jeu, réfléchis un peu sourc...

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'arrêtes au milieu d'une insulte, pourquoi ?

\- A ta place je ne ferai pas attention à ça, mais plutôt à lui. Ta dernière heure est en jeu. »

Il ne restait plus que Zoro, le seul qui n'ait pas ressuscité. Il s'approcha de lui et il prit sa main. Il la serra d'une force que Sanji ne soupçonnait pas.

« - ...Love-Cook ...

\- Marimo.

\- ... toi tu es ... que moi ...toi tu es...que moi je ...toi tu es ...que le mien ...toi tu...que moi

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? C'est encore moins compréhensible que d'habitude.

\- ...ses mains...

\- Oui je les connais, ce sont les miennes.

\- ...ta douleur...

-Je souffre pas tant que ça.

\- … Je t'aime…

\- Non Zoro, ne me dis pas ça, surtout pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes en cadavre. Pas toi ! »

Zoro le pris dans ses bras et le serra, de plus en plus fort. Sanji mit ses mains dans le dos de l'escrimeur et s'agrippa à son T-shirt.

 _Ne pars pas s'il-te-plaît, je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement. Ne meurs pas de nouveau, je ne pourrais vraiment plus me battre. Toute ma volonté partirait avec toi._

Il s'écarta de Sanji et l'embrassa, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage. Il sentait que ce baiser était un baiser d'adieu. Le baiser perdait de son intensité et il tomba dans la mort encore une fois.

« - TIC TAC quelle est ta réponse ?

\- J'en peux plus, laisse-moi et laisse-les tranquille ! Laisse-les en vie, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

\- Très bien, tu n'as plus qu'à dormir. »

Une ombre s'approcha de Sanji qui avait encore le corps de Zoro dans ses bras. Il mit la main au niveau de ses yeux et le corps de Sanji se relâcha avant de tomber.

« Désolé sourcil en vrille. »


	6. Chapter 6

_L'aiguille tremblait entre les pattes de Chopper, le petit renne ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à endormir son ami. Il savait parfaitement, comme les autres qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus longtemps. Sanji avait réussi à tenir 8 heures pour que chacun puisse dire ses derniers mots, ses dernières volontés. Cela pouvait paraître dérisoire pour les personnes extérieures, mais pour eux, tout l'équipage, c'était la fin. L'aventure sera toujours là, mais le cuistot non. Tout changera._

En voyant que Chopper ne bougeait plus, Luffy (lui) posa la main sur la seringue suivi par le reste de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas la faute de Chopper, mais la leur. Ils devaient mettre fin aux jours du blond ensemble. L'aiguille approcha la peau du blessé.

Des bruits retentirent dans le couloir, c'était des pas rapides. Tout l'équipage se regardait, ils étaient tous là. Qui pouvait être sur le Sunny à par eux ? Ils attendirent un peu, le bruit était de plus en plus proche. Il s'arrêta net, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Là où ils étaient tous. La porte s'ouvrit, dans son encadrement se tenait un homme imposant.

Il avait une grande cape noire qui lui recouvrait la totalité du corps. La seule pointe de couleur fut une corde dorée qui lui permettait d'attacher cette cape. Aucune partie de son corps n'était découverte, pas même son visage. Il était caché dans l'obscurité grâce à la capuche qui était elle aussi d'un noir profond.

Zoro sortit son Wado Ichimonji de son fourreau et s'approcha à une vitesse impressionnante. La lame arriva sous la gorge du visiteur, mais n'alla pas plus loin. La capuche était tombée, ce visage tout le monde le connaissait.

C'était impossible, même impensable. Comment pouvait-il être à deux endroits en même temps ? Même lui n'y croyait pas, il était là et se voyait. C'était la chose la plus folle que Grand Line leur ait proposé.

Franky s'approcha de son double, à la fois étonné et surtout impressionné. C'était lui mais avec quelque chose de différent.

« Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ? Dit-il totalement essoufflé. Dîtes moi que vous ne l'avez pas tué ? Que j'arrive à temps ? »

Tout l'équipage se regardait entre eux, à la fois interdit et un énorme doute dans leurs yeux.

« - Luffy je sais que tu penses bien faire, mais on peut le sauver. Je te l'assure, mais il faut faire vite.

\- Avant toute chose tu es qui exactement ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas Zoro, je suis Franky, qui a un peu changé.

\- Franky pourquoi tu es là en deux fois ?

-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué. Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant il faut sauver Sanji.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Oui Chopper je le sais ! C'est un fruit du démon qui lui a fait ça.

\- Un fruit du démon ? s'écrièrent tous par surprise.

-Oui, un fruit celui du rêve, le _Yume Yume no mi_ *. Pour enlever les effets de ce fruit il n'y a que trois possibilités.

\- Lesquelles ? Répondu immédiatement Robin

\- La première c'est que celui qui l'a touché arrête le rêve.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, ça fait une journée qu'on attends qu'il se réveille. Une journée ... souffla Nami, épuisée.

\- Alors la deuxième ne sert à rien.

\- C'était quoi la deuxième solution ? demanda Franky

\- Qu'il sorte du rêve seul, mais il n'y arrivera pas.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Chopper

\- Même si le nom de ce fruit a l'air joyeux cela peut devenir rapidement un cauchemar, mais pas n'importe lequel, le pire. Selon vous, quel serait son pire cauchemar ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, quelle était sa plus grande peur, son pire cauchemar ?

« - Nous perdre tous. Souffla Zoro comme une évidence.

\- Exactement et si vous êtes tous partis, qu'est-ce qu'il fera selon vous ? »

Nami mit ses mains sur sa bouche en étant totalement choquée, elle regarda Luffy comme pour se rassurer, mais dans les yeux du capitaine il n'y avait plus aucune lueur. Plus rien, juste un vide. Elle s'approcha à peine du chapeau de paille qu'il s'effondra. Ses jambes ne le retenaient plus, Luffy était à genoux à côté du lit. Chopper s'était assis sur le tabouret, la nouvelle était trop violente. Le petit renne commençait à trembler. Robin, voyant leur médecin totalement désemparé, s'approcha de lui. Elle sentit que ses jambes à elle aussi ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ce fut le cas quand elle arriva devant Chopper, elle le prit dans ses bras, mais elle était au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Usopp s'était reculé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un mur pour s'y adosser. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol, dans les bras, dans les jambes, il n'avait plus de force nulle part. Franky était debout, mais complètement éteint. Plus rien ne pouvait le perturber. Il était dans un autre monde. Tandis que Zoro avait tout simplement lâché son katana blanc. Un silence lourd était présent, tout le monde avait deviné, mais personne ne le dit. Zoro commença à bouger vers le lit. Il s'assit à côté du blond et lui pris la main.

« - Il abandonnera. Dit-il en murmurant.

\- C'est exactement ça, mais il peut être encore sauvé.

\- C'est quoi ? Dit le !

\- Calme-toi Nami. Il faut tuer l'utilisateur du fruit du démon.

\- Mais on ne sait pas qui c'est ! dit Chopper d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu as tort Chopper. Vous le connaissez, je le connais, on le connaît tous très bien même. J'avais confiance en lui pendant longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais dû, mais avant de vous le dire je dois vous demandez quelque chose. Seriez-vous capable de tuer un nakama pour en sauver un autre ?


	7. Chapter 7

_PDV Sanji_

 _Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi, mais qui ça. Tout le monde est mort, je n'ai plus besoin de me battre. Je n'ai plus envie. Une main me ferme les yeux. J'ai envie de la remercier, mais je n'ai plus la force. Je me sens tombé. Je suis au sol. Je pensais que la chute allait être plus violente comme tout à l'heure. Comment ça tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi, je pense à ça. Ça ne sert à rien. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer, je sombre vers l'inconscience. L'obscurité m'accueille de ses bras de velours, je commence à me sentir bien. Je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus d'inquiétudes. Je n'ai plus rien, mais je me sens bien._

 _« Sourcil en vrille »._

 _C'est quoi ce nom ? Il ne faut pas que je me laisse emporter. Il faut que je me sorte de là. Zoro, aide-moi._

 **Sur le Sunny...**

Tout le monde était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Abandonner un nakama. C'était impensable. Pourquoi ne pas trouver ce mec et le détruire ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

« - Pourquoi devrait-on faire ça ? On a déjà Sanji qui est gravement blessé et tu veux que l'on en tue un autre pour le sauver. Si tu es vraiment Franky, tu sais exactement comment il réagira s'il sait que l'un de nous s'est sacrifié pour lui.

\- Oui je le sais. Je sais bien plus de choses que vous. Puis Zoro tu es celui qui n'a rien à dire. Tu es celui qui l'a plus trahi et détruit. À cause de toi il a complètement perdu la tête.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne lui ai rien fait et même s'il me gonfle je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais dans un an ou deux tu ne diras pas la même chose. La seule chose que tu voudras c'est de le faire souffrir, rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Ils sont inséparables tous les deux, même s'ils se battent souvent, il n'y a aucune mauvaise intention, ça je peux te l'affirmer.

\- Nami tu ne les connais pas. Surtout Zoro, mais pour le moment il faut sauver Sanji. J'ai un log pose pour aller directement au repaire de celui qui lui a fait ça. Vous me suivez ou pas ?

\- On te suit... Mais on ne touchera à personne dans cet équipage. Même si tu es Franky, si tu veux faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous, je n'hésiterai pas. Compris ?

\- D'accord Luffy, tiens Nami. »

Franky lui lança le log pose qu'elle rattrapa sans difficultés. Elle y lit  
« Chikai Island ». Elle regarda Franky d'un air suspicieux, mais il se retourna et alla directement sur le pont. Tout le monde resta quelques instants dans l'infirmerie, trop choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Tuez-moi, si ça peut le sauver.

\- Non !

\- Mais Luffy je vais vous trahir plus tard et lui aussi. Autant me tuer maintenant avant que je ne commette l'irréparable.

\- Zoro tais-toi et maintenant. Personne ne tuera personne. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu fasses ce choix et surtout que tu n'as encore rien fait. J'ai confiance en toi comme tout le monde dans cette pièce. Tu ne pourras rien faire qui détruise cette confiance.

\- Juste à l'instant, il a dit...

\- On s'en fout de ce qu'il a dit car moi j'ai _Supeeeer_ confiance en toi.

\- Même si tu me dois une dette énorme, j'ai quand même confiance en toi

\- J'ai une confiance en toi tellement énorme que je le ressens même dans mes tripes, même si je n'ai plus de tripes. _Yohohoho._

\- Depuis Enies Lobby j'ai totalement confiance en toi.

\- Même si tu n'as pas combattu autant que moi, j'ai quand même confiance en toi pour surveiller mes arrières.

\- Zoro, j'ai confiance en toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas tant soigné.

\- Ma confiance, tu l'as acquise depuis longtemps et tu ne la perdras jamais. Et puis Sanji ne supporterait pas que tu sois mort pour lui. En plus de perdre un de nos nakamas par son sacrifice, on en perdrait un autre à cause de ce choix et je ne l'accepte pas.

\- Vous tous, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez tellement confiance en moi. Je vous fais tous confiance.

\- Zo... Ai... Zo... mo... Ro... De ...Zo... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le lit du blessé. D'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front du blond, ses mains étaient crispées sur le drap et justes quelques syllabes dépassaient ses lèvres au prix d'un effort surhumain vu les traits que son visage laissait apparaître. Chopper couru vers son bureau pour prendre un antidouleur, mais Luffy et Zoro l'arrêtèrent. Nami lança un regard vers Robin, qui prirent immédiatement un crayon et un papier qui traînait dans les parages. Elle écrivit toutes les syllabes que Sanji pouvait dire. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que le corps de Sanji ne se détend totalement. Sa respiration devint calme pour que petit à petit elle disparaisse dans un son quasi-inaudible. Chopper s'approcha immédiatement auprès de lui et demanda en même temps à ce que tout le monde sorte le plus rapidement.

L'équipage attendit dans le couloir que Chopper finisse les soins. Une ambiance lourde était palpable. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées diverses et variées, mais elles revenaient toujours sur Sanji. Leur ami qui pour l'instant était entre deux mondes, la vie et le mort. Plus vers la mort que la vie, mais il n'avait pas encore dépassé la barrière, la limite qui séparait les deux mondes. Même s'il y avait déjà mis un pied. Il y avait quand même un peu d'espoir, on savait où était planqués les chasseurs de pirates qui ont fait du mal à leur cuisinier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Chopper totalement exténué. Il la passa et la referma immédiatement derrière lui.

« -Je viens de le brancher, mais je ne préfère pas que vous le voyiez dans cet état donc personne ne rentre dans l'infirmerie à part Luffy et moi. S'il vous plaît, faîtes ça pour lui. »

Ils firent tous un signe de la tête pour montrer leur accord et retournèrent sur le pont. Le deuxième Franky les regarda passer un par un. Ils étaient tous au bord du gouffre, la dépression était leur seule compagnie. Une compagnie un peu indésirable, mais elle ne les quittait pas. Le Franky du futur fit remarquer à Nami qu'elle avait le log pose pour aller sur l'île des enflures qui ont osé de blesser Sanji sans remords.

Elle se mit aussitôt fait en route en hurlant les indications pour arriver à Chikai Island sains et saufs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sur le Sunny**

Tout le monde était concentré à leurs tâches. Il fallait amener le bateau jusqu'à l'île et le plus rapidement possible. La mer le savait aussi, les courants et les vents étaient à leur avantage. Avec ces conditions, Chikai Island ne devrait plus être loin.

« - Nami on va vers où ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire sur l'eternal pose.

\- Ha oui, c'est Chikai Island.

\- Chikai Island...

\- Ça te dis quelque chose Robin ?

\- Oui Luffy, c'est une île invisible.

\- Comment ça invisible ? Questionna Franky

\- Personne ne peut y accéder ou en sortir. Tout ce qui existe sur cette île ne peut en sortir car il disparaît immédiatement. Quelque écrit parle de cette île, mais je n'ai pas plus de détails.

\- Mais, alors comment on peut avoir l'eternal pose ? Franky tu veux bien nous en dire plus ?

\- Comment vous le dire ? En fait cette île existe et n'existe pas.

\- Elle n'existe pas ! Comment on fait pour sauver Sanji alors ?

\- Attends Luffy, je n'ai pas fini l'explication. Cette île existe grâce à un fruit du démon.

On ne sait pas vraiment quand elle est arrivée, mais on sait comment elle a été créée.

\- Créée ! On peut créer une île !

\- Oui on peut le faire Usopp. Il faut avoir le bon fruit si on peut dire.

\- C'est quel fruit?

\- Il n'y en qu'un seul qui peut le faire. Le Chikai Chikai no mi ! Le fruit du vœu.

\- Du voeu, c'est quoi comme fruit encore?

\- C'est celui qui permet de réaliser n'importe quel vœu, mais le problème c'est que ses vœux se réalisent sur cette île. L'utilisateur veut une montagne d'or ? Et bien elle apparaîtra sur cette île, mais dès que cet or sort des frontières de l'île, il disparaît sans laisser de trace comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux les mystères de cette île. Souffla Robin.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on va là-bas ?

\- Car Zoro est là-bas, tout simplement. Je ne suis pas le seul à venir du futur Zoro aussi.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que Zoro est le détenteur du fruit du cauchemar !

\- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace que ça Robin. Et pour répondre à votre question silencieuse, oui c'est lui qui a mis Sanji dans cet état.

\- Je t'écoute depuis un moment maintenant et tu dis que c'est de ma faute que sourcil en vrille est dans cet état, mais même s'il me gonfle énormément je ne lui ferais jamais ça. Si tu viens vraiment du futur dis-moi pourquoi je lui ferais ça ?

\- Zoro a raison!

\- Merci Luffy pour ton intervention. Dit Zoro complètement dépité par les réactions de son capitaine.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis mort bien avant ton changement.

\- Mort ! Crièrent l'équipage à l'unisson.

\- Tu es un fantôme, c'est ça ?

\- Non je suis en chair et en os.

\- Tu ne peux pas revivre car c'est moi qui ai le fruit de la résurrection.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas Brook, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton fruit. C'est Sanji qui m'a ressuscité grâce au Chikai Chikai no mi.

\- C'est Sanji qui a eu le fruit du vœu.

\- Oui c'est ça, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était _Suuuuuuper_ intéressant.

\- Car si je vous en dis plus maintenant, vous n'allez peut-être plus vouloir sauver Sanji. »

Plus personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Zoro avait le fruit des rêves ou du cauchemar selon comment il l'utilise et c'est lui-même qui avait plongé Sanji dans ce coma qui lui coûtera peut-être la vie. Mais en même temps Sanji a mangé le fruit du vœu et a ressuscité Franky. Si Franky leur en dit plus sur le futur, l'équipage ne voudrait peut-être plus sauver Sanji. Que s'est-il passé pour que l'équipage puisse abandonner un seul de ses nakamas ? Le silence était revenu sur le pont, bien plus lourd qu'au départ. L'équipage était perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus noires.

« - Je peux te demander une dernière chose Franky ?

\- Ça dépend Robin. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'archéologue.

« - Est-ce que Sanji sait que la personne qui l'a blessé est Zoro ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Car les mots qu'il a soufflé tout à l'heure sont « Zoro aide-moi. » »

Dans les yeux du Franky du futur se lisait une énorme surprise avec une pointe de méfiance. D'où venait cette méfiance, personne ne le savait. Même son double du passé était étonné de voir un tel regard sur lui.

Luffy regardait la scène et il vit que Zoro n'était pas comme d'habitude. Les mots que Sanji avaient prononcés avec tant de difficultés lui étaient destinés, mais le vert ne pouvait rien faire à part observer et attendre. Il voyait bien que l'épéiste était en train de combattre en lui. C'était la personne qui voulait donner sa vie pour qu'il survive, mais en même temps c'est celui qui l'a mis dans cette léthargie en l'attente de la mort.

« - Maintenant ça suffit. Zoro arrête de t'en vouloir, tu ne ferais jamais rien à l'homme que tu aimes et Sanji n'est pas faible. Il s'en sortira, Chopper est auprès de lui en cas de problème. Nami tu nous emmènes jusqu'à cette île et le plus rapidement possible. Usopp tu aideras à la navigation. Robin fais un maximum de recherches sur cette île et ce fruit. Franky tu vérifies les réserves de Cola pour aller au plus rapidement sur l'île et toi Franky tu ne fais rien, tu ne bouges pas et ne parles plus. À part si on te pose des questions. Pendant ce temps Brook tu peux jouer quelque chose pour redonner du courage à tout le monde. Puis Zoro tu viens avec moi et c'est un ordre du capitaine ! »

Tous firent un signe d'approbation et se mirent de nouveau au travail. Luffy alla vers l'infirmerie et invita Zoro à y rentrer aussi.

 _PDV inconnu_

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Surtout psychologiquement, mais je n'ai pas envie de le revoir dans cet état. Il n'était plus lui-même après le carnage. Tout notre équipage a été décimé, il ne restait plus que nous... Enfin moi, tu ne faisais plus rien. La cuisine que tu aimais tant, tu l'as abandonné. Tes mains auxquelles tu faisais attention, tu t'en servais pour frapper mur et sol. Je ne veux vraiment pas te revoir comme ça, mais te faire vivre ton pire cauchemar est un tel supplice. Je t'ai vu tout abandonner une nouvelle fois. J'ai mal à la poitrine, ce n'est pas à cause de mes nombreuses blessures reçues après tous ces combats qu'on a mené ensemble. Non, c'est juste te voir mourir devant mes yeux de nouveau. J'aimerais tellement te rejoindre mais je ne le peux. Tu m'en empêche. Sanji, pourquoi ?

« - Chef il y a un bateau pirate qui vient vers notre île.

\- Qui sont ces pirates ?

\- Les chapeaux de paille.

\- Amenez-les jusqu'à moi."

Franky qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'ai demandé de ne pas intervenir et c'est ce que tu fais. Tu me compliques tellement la tâche.

 _PDV Sanji_

Zoro aide-moi ! Zoro aide-moi ! Zoro... Zoro... Mais qui est-ce ? Je sais plus qui tu es, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ? J'ai peur ! Zoro, ton nom me revient encore. Est-ce que tu existes ou est-ce mon imagination qui veut me rassurer avec une personne imaginaire ? J'espère que tu existes, Zoro sauve-moi !

 ** _Dans l'infirmerie :_**

Tous ces appareils pour maintenir en vie le blond. Il avait l'air si fragile. Lui qui est d'habitude l'un des supports de l'équipage, venait de s'effondrer de la pire des façons. Chopper s'approcha de Luffy et lui siffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Zoro n'y fit pas attention, Sanji était bien plus important. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, il se mit à côté du blessé et lui tins la main.

« - Courage Sanji, ton calvaire est bientôt fini. Je te le promets, mais tiens bon. »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dans_** ** _l'infirmerie :_**

Zoro était au chevet de Sanji à surveiller la moindre de ses réactions, même la plus petite. Luffy avait quitté la pièce, mais Chopper était toujours là. Il était sur son bureau de travail, en train de concevoir de nouveaux médicaments. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il fallait qu'il reste dans la pièce en cas de problème, mais Zoro l'observait déjà assez, pas besoin d'être deux. L'ambiance était un peu moins pesante que précédemment, mais le silence n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était la première fois que Chopper voyait le bretteur dans cet état. Lui qui d'habitude ne montrait rien, mais aujourd'hui toutes les émotions se voyaient. Cela peinait un peu le médecin, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste attendre que Sanji ouvre les yeux pour redonner de la contenance au vert et que tout le monde retrouve sa bonne humeur. Les rires, les disputes, la fumée, tout ce qui faisait l'équipage au chapeau de paille manquait cruellement en ce moment. L'approche de l'île était plus qu'attendue.

 ** _Sur le pont :_**

Le reste de l'équipage s'affairait à leur occupation comme l'avait demandé Luffy. Une musique forte avec beaucoup de sentiments dans la mélodie se fit entendre mêlant des sentiments forts et lourds de sens. Il y avait de la peur, de la tristesse, mais en même temps de l'espoir et énormément de courage.

La musique s'arrêta subitement, Brook montrait du doigt l'horizon. On voyait une île dans une brume inquiétante. Le navire commençait à ralentir pour pouvoir s'amarrer au bord de l'île. L'équipage s'avança encore un peu vers les côtes. La brume se dégagea d'un coup pour laisser place à une plage de sable blanc. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillant qu'au début. Les chapeaux de paille se placèrent sur le pont, sauf le médecin qui restait avec le blond. Zoro les avait rejoints pour mettre un poing bien placé sur celui qui avait osé blesser Sanji et vérifier que ce ne soit pas lui. Il avait confiance en Franky, mais pas à son futur.

De nombreux hommes attendaient sur la plage que les pirates descendent du Sunny. Luffy fut le premier à descendre suivit de très près par Zoro. Ensuite ce fut le tour des filles, puis de Franky, Brook et Usopp. Le dernier à descendre fut Franky du futur. Les hommes formèrent une allée jusqu'à un bâtiment plutôt immense. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs adversaires ne se retournent pas contre eux ou préparent une embuscade.

La porte devant était bien plus imposante que le bâtiment en lui-même. Elle était en un bois sombre recouverte de chaînes en argent. Elle s'ouvrit en grand, l'intérieur était chaleureux. Elle dénotait totalement avec l'extérieur, tout était si riche. Les tableaux accrochés au mur étaient finement peints, les sculptures étaient resplendissantes, les murs et le sol étaient d'une couleur très chaleureuse. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise en entrant dans cette pièce. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par l'intérieur qu'ils ne virent pas qu'un homme était en face d'eux, à les attendre. Ce fut Usopp qui le remarqua en premier et grâce à un hurlement, les autres furent aussitôt avertis. Ils se mirent tous en position de défense. Cette position ne resta pas longtemps, car tous s'étaient relâchés en voyant le visage de l'homme. C'était bel et bien Zoro, un peu plus vieux mais c'était bien lui.

« - Je sais pourquoi vous êtes tous là, mais je ne peux rien faire.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux rien faire ? Tu es en train de tuer un nakama et pas n'importe lequel, ton amant aussi ! Cria Zoro excédé par ce que son double du futur venait de lui dire.

\- Il a raison pourquoi tu fais tout ça Zoro ? Demanda Luffy complètement choqué que son second puisse tuer un nakama dans le futur.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais il faut que Sanji meurt aujourd'hui et le plus rapidement serait le mieux!

\- Comment ça mourir ? Tu veux le tuer, comme ça, sans regret ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber aussi bas ! Réagit Nami en entendant ses mots.

\- Le tuer, c'est vrai je suis en train de le tuer... Souffla-t-il, mais je ne suis pas pire que vous qui le laissez souffrir! Toi mon passé qui l'aime tant serais-tu capable de me dire que la meilleure solution ne soit pas de l'euthanasier comme la pauvre bête qu'il est ? Réponds-moi sincèrement !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça sans problème ? Sanji une bête ! Tu as vu ça où ? Sanji est un homme...

\- Exceptionnel, compléta Nami

\- Avec une droiture sans pareil, ajouta Usopp

\- Gentleman en plus, dit Robin avec un sourire.

\- Expert dans son art, continua Luffy

\- Fort et courageux, complimenta Franky

\- Avec énormément de qualités que tu comprenais à une époque. Fit Brook

\- Et surtout il a un sourire qui remonte le moral de l'équipage quand il est au plus bas. Et tu veux le tuer car même si tu utilises un autre mot, tu veux que Chopper ait la responsabilité de la mort d'un ami sur sa conscience à vie, tout ça car je suis devenu incapable de sauver qui que ce soit ! Je vais y répondre à ta chère question, rends-nous le love-cook ! Immédiatement !

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais les nakamas ne veulent plus rien dire pour moi. C'est juste de la foutaise, j'étais trop bête pour y croire à l'époque. Mais tu verras dans quelques temps tu vas devenir comme moi et tu sauras que j'ai bien fais de le tuer. Amant ? Avec lui, plus jamais. C'est juste un profiteur qui détruira l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Ha aussi Franky te rappelles-tu de ta mort ? Évidemment que non! Mais si tu t'en souvenais précisément tu serais de mon côté, sans aucun doute.

\- Jamais, tu nous as tous trahis Zoro. Je sais que Sanji n'y ait pour rien dans cette histoire. Tu es le seul fautif.

\- Hahaha... Tu es vraiment drôle ! Je vais te dire un truc... Tu es l'un des premiers qui a voulu éliminer Sanji et maintenant tu veux le sauver. Tu te moquerais pas un peu du monde par...

\- Maintenant stop. Je suis le capitaine et je veux que tu le libères. C'est un ordre.

\- D'accord, capitaine ! »

Une brèche s'ouvrit au côté de leur ancien Nakama. Elle était sombre et énormément de sentiments négatifs en émanaient. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en retira quelque chose. C'était Sanji, mais il avait l'air tellement faible. Quand son corps fut totalement sorti de cette dimension ils entendirent de nouveau la voix de Sanji.

« J'ai peur. Zoro aide-moi. Zoro... Qui est-ce ? »

« - Le pauvre, il est à l'étape finale, je sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. J'en doute fortement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ordure ?! Cria Brook horrifié par l'état de son ami.

\- C'est simple. Je lui ai fait vivre son pire cauchemar. Vous étiez tous mort, mais vous reveniez à la vie un par un avant de mourir de nouveau. Ah je vous remercie ! Grâce à vos petits mots d'adieux j'ai pu lui faire écouter. Quelques bribes seulement bien sûr ! Et le coup final devinez qui lui a porté ? Aller c'est facile.

\- Moi...

\- Exactement ! Bien joué, je savais que tu trouverais la réponse mon cher moi. Tu m'as achevé avec les meilleurs mots au monde. Est-ce que tu sauras les deviner ?

\- Je t'aime...

\- Mais j'étais brillant en fait. Ensuite il n'a plus voulu se battre, il est tellement fragile. »

Luffy en avait assez entendu. C'était trop pour lui, la personne en face de lui n'était plus Zoro. Il s'avança vers lui les poings serrés et lui mit une droite directement sur la joue. Le geste était plus violent que le jour où il avait frappé le dragon céleste. Zoro vola contre un mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que Luffy activa le gear second et lui écrasa de nouveau son poing dans l'abdomen. Le corps de Sanji que tenait Zoro un peu plus tôt commençait à disparaître. Son amant essaya de le rattraper, mais il disparut avant que sa main ne puisse l'effleurer. Il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne pouvaient supporter le poids que le monde lui imposait.

Le combat faisait rage à côté, mais le bruit ne dura pas longtemps car Luffy éclata leur ancien nakama a une vitesse impressionnante. Sa colère était au paroxysme et la seule chose qui lui permit de l'évacuer fut de détruire celui qui avait fait du mal à son cuisinier.

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de Zoro, qui lui n'avait plus aucune réaction au monde qui l'entourait. Luffy et Usopp l'aidèrent à se relever pendant que Brook et les deux Franky attachèrent le mauvais Zoro. Ils avancèrent tous vers la sortie quand ils virent Chopper arriver au loin, des larmes ou plutôt un flot de larmes collaient à son adorable visage.

« Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Sanji est .. »


	10. Chapter 10

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Chopper? Il est mort, on n'a pas eu le temps de le sauver c'est ça ?!_

 _\- Non Zoro !_

 _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir de parler. Il s'est réveillé mais il est amnésique._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Venez voir ce sera plus simple. »_

Chopper couru de nouveau vers le Sunny suivi de très près par les autres. Brook et Franky mirent le Zoro du futur dans l'atelier avec le Franky du futur pour le surveiller et rejoignirent tout le monde dans la pièce du blessé. Sanji était assis et regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Il s'arrêta de regarder partout, mais observa les nouveaux visiteurs. Son regard était effrayé, ses poings se seraient de plus en plus sur le drap. Chopper s'approcha immédiatement de lui. En voyant la boule de poil il se détendit quasi-immédiatement.

« - Calme-toi, ils ne te veulent pas de mal. Ils sont tes amis. »

Il regarda l'équipage de nouveau avant d'observer les yeux du médecin.

« - Alors sourcil en vrille a peur ! Je n'y crois pas. »

Il s'approcha de Sanji mais la réaction du blond l'étonna. Il s'était reculé avec une violence improbable et se mit à trembler. Zoro resta figé devant cette scène comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« - Ohé Sanji calme-toi. Il n'est pas méchant, recouche-toi. Je reviens après, promis. »

Il fit un signe de tête positivement et se recoucha. Les chapeaux de paille sortirent et allèrent dans la cuisine.

« - Tu peux nous en dire plus Chopper ?

\- Bien sûr Nami, quand il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il s'est mis à crier de peur en me voyant. Je suis allé vers lui et il m'a fallu quelques temps avant de le calmer. Je lui ai demandé quel était son dernier souvenir et il m'a répondu « une île ». C'est la seule chose que je sais.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non rien d'autre Zoro. Rien du tout. Luffy je pense qu'il faut aller voir Zeff pour nous aider, il acceptera je pense.

-Tu as raison, Nami est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Évidemment, je ferais tout pour l'emmener au Baratie.

\- Alors on y va ! Cria Luffy.

\- Luffy tu n'oublies pas quelque chose.

\- Non je ne pense pas Robin. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais oublié ?

\- Un homme attaché dans l'atelier avec un autre qui le surveille.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais l'éclater !

\- Ohé, Ohé il faut plutôt l'interroger, non ? Interrompu Usopp

\- Je l'interroge et je l'éclate. »

Tous sourirent à cette phrase. Cela fait du bien de pouvoir sourire de nouveau.

Ils allèrent tous dans l'atelier et personne n'était là. Les menottes en granite marin étaient sur le sol, mais Zoro et Franky avaient complètement disparus. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. La recherche s'organisa immédiatement pour les retrouver, mais fut vite abandonnée quand les gens de l'île leur expliquèrent que si le vœu qui leur a permis de ressusciter était soit réalisé ou impossible à faire. Leurs vies étaient de nouveau prises par les dieux de la mort. Même si Robin essayait d'en savoir plus sur le vœu qui a permis à leur camarade de reprendre sa vie des mains de la mort, mais les hommes de Zoro n'en savaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que leurs deux compères furent les premiers à pouvoir sortir de l'île sans problème. Cela intrigua énormément Robin, mais préféra ne rien dire et garder ça dans un coin de sa tête.

L'équipage quitta l'île quelques heures après en faisant leurs adieux à ces hommes qu'ils ne pourront peut-être plus jamais voir. Ils passèrent la brume et l'eternal pose disparu automatiquement. L'île disparut complètement de leur vue. Il n'y avait plus que la mer du Nouveau Monde. Sanji se réveilla de nouveau, mais il était seul dans la pièce. Tout lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas où il était ni qui étaient toutes ces personnes qu'il avait vu plutôt. Il était complètement perdu. Pourquoi était-il dans une pièce si blanche, ça lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il essaya de se lever mais se rendit compte qu'il était dans un bateau.

 _PDV Sanji_

Un bateau, mais qu'est-ce que je fous sur un bateau ? Depuis quand je suis si grand. Un miroir... Il me faut un miroir. _Il_ _regarda_ _autour_ _de lui._ Là ! Mais… mais… mais c'est quoi ce corps ?! Quand est-ce que j'ai grandi autant ?! Et le vieux il est où ? Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Attends, la boule de poil m'a dit que j'étais amnésique... Comment ça amnésique ? Il ne chercherait pas à me rouler pour mieux m'utiliser après. Il faut que je sorte de là ! Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut? Calme-toi Sanji, calme-toi sinon tu ne pourras rien faire !

 _Fin PDV Sanji_

La porte s'ouvrit et Chopper apparu. Le médecin commença à crier sur Sanji car il s'était levé sans son autorisation au préalable. Le cuisinier se rassit immédiatement car même s'il était petit il fait un peu peur quand-même.

« - Sanji on va aller au Baratie. Est-ce que ça te dis quelque chose ? »

Il regarda le plafond comme si la réponse y était écrite et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« - Alors est-ce que Zeff te dis quelque chose ?

\- Il est en vie !

-Oui il est en vie, on va aller le rejoindre là-bas.

\- Le rejoindre... Vous allez m'emmener jusqu'à lui ?

-Oui, je te le promets mais tu dois répondre à des petites questions avant.

\- D'accord !

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Sanji!

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Neuf ans!

\- Neuf ans ?!

\- Oui, même si c'est bizarre mon corps à l'air d'avoir plus. Est-ce normal ?

\- Heu oui, mais tu en parleras avec Zeff ce sera plus simple.

\- On arrive quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je peux pas te le dire.

\- Ha... Dit-il avec un air triste.

\- Mais t'inquiètes pas on arrivera vite, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes maintenant.

\- Je veux bien, mais tu seras là pendant que je dors. Je ne veux pas me réveiller et être tout seul.

\- Avec le reste de l'équipage, on fera le tour de garde tu ne seras pas seul, mais avant il faut que j'en parle aux autres. Ça ne durera que cinq minutes.

\- Est-ce que ça peut-être le gars aux cheveux verts. Il me fait un peu peur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il me rassure en même temps.

\- Si tu veux je l'appelle, mais avant je dois lui laisser quelques instructions. Tu veux bien être seul cinq minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pas plus longtemps.

-Promis ! »

Chopper quitta la salle blanche et invita l'équipage à venir en cuisine pour parler de l'état de Sanji.

« - Je crois que le problème est plus gros qu'on le pensait!

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Brook immédiatement

\- Il a tout oublié jusqu'à l'âge de ses neuf ans... Tout, même le Baratie.

\- Attends, attends, attends... S'il a oublié le Baratie, est-ce que ça servira à quelque chose de l'emmener voir Zef f? Coupa Nami.

\- Oui, il se rappelle de lui. Il ne connait que lui j'ai l'impression !

\- Pourquoi on discute, on prévient le vieux et on y va !

\- Luffy n'a pas tort. On y va!

\- Attends Zoro, est-ce que tu peux rester à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil. Tu es le seul qui le rassure.

\- Je veux bien. »

Chopper et Zoro allèrent vers l'infirmerie pendant que les autres se préparaient pour aller à East Blue.

 ** _Au Baratie :_**

Para para para... Para para para... Para para para... Katcha

« - Vous êtes bien au Baratie. Voulez-vous une table ?

\- Bonjour, c'est Franky. Je fais partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Est-ce que le chef Zeff est présent en ce moment ?

-Chef quelqu'un pour vous !

\- Ça peut-être qui ? On est en plein service. Bon passe-le Patty. Oui, Allô.

\- Je suis Franky de l'équi...

\- Je m'en fous. Vous m'appelez pourquoi ?

\- C'est à propos de Sanji…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet abruti ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais Sanji est complètement amnésique. Les derniers souvenirs sont une île et vous. Donc le médecin de bord veut que vous le voyiez, cela permettrait peut-être qu'il se souvienne de tout.

\- Attendez ? Lui amnésique, il s'est pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Si c'était si simple, mais non. Il a vécu un cauchemar à cause d'un fruit du démon, et on l'a sauvé à temps mais avec des séquelles.

\- Et qui est cette personne qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

\- C'est là que ça devient compliqué. Il vaudrait mieux vous le dire en face. Nous arrivons dans une semaine.

\- D'accord, je vous attends. »

Il raccrocha l'escargophone. L'ancien pirate ne pouvait le croire, Sanji avait perdu la mémoire. Il ne se rappelait de rien, rien du tout. Vivement que la semaine passe.


	11. Chapter 11

Le Sunny voguait depuis une semaine maintenant. Il venait d'arriver à East Blue. Heureusement que Boa Hancock les avait aidés à passer Calm Belt sinon ils ne seraient jamais arrivés en une semaine. Le voyage a été vraiment long, pour tous. Sanji avait repris des forces assez rapidement, mais il avait neuf ans dans sa tête et se comportait comme tel. Il voulait tout le temps jouer et la victime n'était autre que le bretteur. Mais tout le monde connaissait la patience légendaire du marimo. Il lui fallut quand même deux jours avant de s'énerver contre lui. Sauf que Sanji n'avait pas vingt-et-un ans, mais bien neuf. Alors il s'était enfui et ce fut Nami qui l'avait retrouvé en cuisine, dans un coin de la pièce. Bon, Zoro s'était excusé, mais le voyage ne fut pas de tout repos.

Il n'y avait plus que quelques heures de voyage. L'impatience se ressentait sur le bateau. Le blond regardait l'horizon, il avait peur mais il était heureux de revoir le vieux. Même si l'équipage était gentil avec lui, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait voir Zeff le plus vite possible.

 **Sur le Baratie :**

Zeff, Paty et Carne avaient préparé le Baratie pour le retour de Sanji. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'il reviendrait en ayant perdu tout ce qui fait de lui qui il est. Tout ce qu'il est devenu après cette île. Les mots que lui avait dits Franky, lui avaient rappelé ce rocher qui était une île où ils avaient failli perdre la vie à cause du manque de nourriture. Paty surveillait dehors avec quelques serveurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils écoutaient. Enfin presque tous.

« - Pourquoi on a fermé le restaurant pour des pirates ?

\- Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels. Lui répondit Paty

\- Je pensais que vous n'aviez peur d'aucun pirate, mais ceux-là vous leur laissez le restaurant.

\- Ah tu te trompes, tu es arrivé bien après son départ. Sanji la jambe noir, tu connais ?

\- Oui c'est le mec dont vous accrochez les avis de recherche.

\- Exactement, c'est le premier employé de ce restaurant.

\- Vous étiez ami avec un pirate ?

\- Avant d'être un pirate c'est un cuisinier et surtout un sale gosse. Tiens les voilà ! Chef, ils sont là ! »

Un énorme bateau avec une gigantesque tête de lion sur la proue et sur la voile principale un crâne avec un chapeau de paille. Les cuisiniers et les serveurs se mirent sur le pont. Le navire s'approcha du restaurant et jeta les ancres.

C'est à ce moment que Luffy et Zoro sautèrent du pont du Sunny pour rejoindre le pont du Baratie. Après ce fut Nami et Robin qui se mirent aux côtés du capitaine et de son second. Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Usopp et de Chopper de rejoindre le pont, puis Franky et Brook furent les suivants. Il ne manquait plus que Sanji, celui que Zeff attendait vraiment. Mais il n'avait pas pu plus y penser, qu'un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans venait de sauter du pont du Sunny. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas vraiment prévues comme ça. Sanji courut vers l'ancien pirate et le pris dans ses bras. Ce fut la première fois que les cuisiniers virent le blond montrer autant d'émotion.

« - Le vieux tu es en vie ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir. On n'est pas morts sur cette île !

\- Ohé, ça s'est passé il y a plus de dix ans !

\- Je sais, mais ils m'ont rien dis de plus.

\- T'inquiète pas, tu vas retrouver la mémoire. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Oui... »

Sanji commença à avancer pour entrer, mais s'arrêta d'un coup. Il était complètement bloqué. Il ne bougeait plus, aucun muscle ne faisait un mouvement. Zoro sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Il se mit à courir vers le blond. D'un coup Sanji se tint la tête et s'écroula. Il fut rattrapé par le bretteur avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Une fois au sol, Sanji se tenait toujours la tête. Il avait de violentes douleurs. Zoro le tenait fermement à l'épaule et sa jambe lui soutenait le dos. Il leva sa main libre vers la main de son compère et la déposa délicatement. Sanji le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux, il avait mal, même très mal. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Zoro lança un regard à Chopper et il arriva immédiatement aux côtés de Sanji. Au bout de quelques secondes, Zeff leur proposa d'aller dans l'ancienne chambre du cuisinier. Le vert mis les mains du blond autour de sa nuque et passa ses bras dans le dos et sous les genoux de son amant. Il se releva et le porta jusqu'à ladite chambre. En arrivant dans la chambre il le déposa sur sur le lit. Chopper vérifia son état de santé, et leur montra qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Zeff et lui sortirent de la chambre en laissant Zoro.

Zoro s'installa à côté du lit. Il était assis sur le sol, dos au lit, ses katanas à ses côtés. Il attendait le réveil de Sanji comme il le faisait depuis une semaine maintenant.

Les personnes qui n'avaient pas suivi l'inconscient attendaient dans la salle du restaurant. Chopper et Zeff arrivèrent en même temps, mais Zoro n'était pas là. Le chef cuisinier s'installa en bout de table.

« Bon maintenant vous allez m'expliquer. »

Luffy lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Zeff l'écouta attentivement, ne le coupant aucunement. Le récit dura quelques heures, à la fin de celui-ci, tous furent choqués. Un fruit du démon qui avait créé une île, un autre qui avait failli tuer Sanji avec des illusions et surtout qu'il avait perdu toute sa mémoire comme ça. Zeff se leva de sa chaise, avança lentement vers Luffy et lui mis un énorme coup de poing. Tous furent surpris, Zeff avait utilisé ses mains pour blesser quelqu'un. Elles sont très précieuses pour le cuisinier. Une colère sans nom se lisait dans ses yeux. Il prit Luffy par le col.

« - Je te l'ai confié et tu l'as laissé se faire blesser aussi facilement, mais en plus tu as voulu le tuer ! Tu n'as pas eu confiance en lui ! Et si ce Franky qui est sorti de nulle part n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort en ce moment ?! Est-ce que tu es vraiment fait pour être capitaine ?!

\- Oui, il est fait pour être capitaine ! On a tous confiance en lui. On donnerait nos vies pour le protéger comme il donnerait la sienne pour nous. Je comprends très bien votre colère, mais si vous frappez encore une fois notre capitaine pour vous défouler je vous attaquerai de toutes mes forces.

\- Calme-toi Robin ! Zeff moi-même je m'en veux, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et même si je leur ai ordonné de ne pas s'en vouloir tout mon équipage s'en voudra quand même. Brook qui est le plus vieux s'en voudra car lui a survécu déjà une fois en sachant que tout son équipage a été annihilé et il ne veut pas vivre ça une deuxième fois. Franky s'en voudra car il a survécu à bien plus que ça et a vu tous les combats que Sanji a menés, mais ce combat aurait pu lui être fatal et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Usopp s'en voudra car il a fui au moment le plus critique comme d'habitude, mais ce coup-ci il faillit perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Chopper s'en voudra car il n'a pas pu le soigner en sachant que c'est le médecin de bord. Nami s'en voudra car elle a vu toute la scène mais n'a rien fait, trop figée par ce qu'il se passait. Robin s'en voudra car Sanji l'a sauvée tant de fois, mais pourtant elle ne l'a pas protégé en échange. Zoro s'en voudra car il n'a pas surveillé les arrières de la personne à qui il tient le plus. Et moi je m'en veux car je n'ai pas vu le danger arriver, j'ai juste foncé tête baissée en pensant que c'était un combat habituel. Alors tu peux m'en vouloir, mais n'en veux pas à cet équipage, il souffre déjà assez. Finit-il de dire en étant genoux avec l'équipage qui l'avait suivi dans sa démarche.

\- Je ne peux plus t'en vouloir, ni à vous mais je vais attendre de voir si son état s'améliore et on en reparlera quand il sera totalement redevenu lui-même. »

Luffy se releva, suivi de ses équipiers et se rassirent tous à leur place de départ et ils recommencèrent à parler de la mer, des îles, et de l'aventure en tant que pirates. L'ambiance était de nouveau détendue, même dans la chambre Zoro lâcha un sourire en entendant rire, à l'étage en-dessous.

 **Dans la cuisine du Baratie :**

« - Alors... Ce sont bien les chapeaux de paille ?

\- Oui ce sont eux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je les arrête ?

\- Non pas maintenant ! Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait un amnésique dans cet équipage ?

\- Heu oui ... Pourquoi ?

\- On va l'utiliser contre eux, écoute moi bien... »


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dans la chambre :_**

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que le blond dormait. Zoro lui, restait éveillé. Il ne voulait pas que Sanji fasse une crise de panique en ne le voyant pas. Il sentit bouger derrière lui, c'était le blond qui faisait un cauchemar. Pendant cette semaine il en avait fait énormément, bien plus que la normale. Il posa ses katanas au pied du lit et lui pris la main pour le rassurer. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le calmer et ce fut le cas encore une fois. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il regarda autour de lui. Zoro lui posa une main sur le front. Il se retourna et se jeta au cou du vert tout tremblant. C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de cette manière.

Le vert ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il mit ses mains dans celles du blond et le caressa doucement. Les tremblements se faisaient de moins en moins ressentir, il était en train de se rendormir. Il le décala un peu de lui, mais Sanji renforça sa prise. Zoro s'allongea avec lui dans le lit et il se rendormit immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, mais Zoro était quand même inquiet.

Dans le restaurant la fête battait à son plein, même s'il n'y avait pas autant d'ambiance que d'habitude. Il y avait quand même beaucoup de bruit. Un homme sortit de la cuisine avec un air soucieux. Luffy l'observa jusqu'au moment où Carne répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« - Ah lui, c'est notre nouveau serveur. Il est arrivé il y a quelques mois, mais il a une grande peur des pirates.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, on va pas t'attaquer. Moi-même je détestais les pirates et maintenant j'en suis devenu un.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? C'est complètement débile de ta part. Lui répondit le serveur.

\- Un jour tu voyageras peut-être sur les mers de ce monde et tu connaîtras différentes personnes, des pirates, des marines même différents peuples. Les pirates ne sont pas les pires. Et comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ah... Je suis Keros.

\- Keros t'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de nous ! Viens mangez ! Cria Luffy

\- N'aie pas peur on t'a dit. Et s'il était vraiment dangereux il ne serait pas là. »

À ces mots Keros s'approcha du groupe et s'installa à table avec tout le monde.

 _PDV Keros_

Rigolez, rigolez tant que vous le voulez, mais votre fin est proche. Les pirates sont gentils ? C'est ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi on avait fermé pour des pauvres pirates et Paty m'a dit que l'un des leurs faisait partie de ce restaurant. Pourquoi ces abrutis ne l'ont pas arrêté, maintenant je vais être obligé de l'arrêter. Alors récapitulons, l'amnésique je vais essayer de le retourner contre les chapeaux de paille et comme ça on pourra les arrêter plus facilement. Un groupe dissocié est beaucoup plus simple à arrêter. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont vraiment soudés et ce sont des pirates. Tiens je vais aller voir Sanji en discret pour voir si je pourrais le manipuler facilement ou pas.

Keros sortit de la table en essayant d'être discret, mais il ne fallait pas compté sur Luffy.

« - Tu vas où Ker?

\- C'est pas Ker mais Keros. Je vais juste m'isoler un peu.

\- D'accord Ker ! »

Il l'ignora et monta vers la chambre où Sanji avait été mis. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. L'amnésique était à moitié allongé sur Zoro et tous les deux dormaient. Il resta bloqué devant cette scène surréaliste. Il descendit dans la salle et se mit à crier : « Ils dorment ensemble ! »

Tous les cuisiniers se regardaient, ils ne comprenaient pas les mots que venaient de dire le serveur. Mais les pirates savaient très bien de quoi il parlait. Zoro et Sanji étaient ensemble et c'était normal.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le bleu ? Demanda Zeff complètement perplexe.

\- L'amnésique et le mec aux cheveux verts...

\- Sanji et Zoro... Oui et... Continua Zeff qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Ils sont dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ! Vous m'avez dit que Sanji courait après toutes les femmes.

\- Haha... Tu te trompes, il respecte les femmes, mais ne nous aime pas de la même façon qu'il aime Zoro. Lui dit Nami en se moquant un peu de lui.

\- Je vais les voir s'ils veulent quelque chose, Brook tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

\- Yohoho ... J'arrive docteur-san. »

Le squelette et le renne se levèrent de la table, puis montèrent rejoindre le couple. Keros entra les dernières informations qu'il venait apprendre. Son plan pourrait être bientôt lancé.

Chopper fut le premier à rentrer dans la pièce suivi de très près par Brook. Chopper s'approcha du lit et secoua un peu Zoro. Au début il ne bougeait pas mais à force de coups il se réveilla tout de même. Le bretteur regarda autour de lui et vit que la personne qui le réveillait était Chopper. Il vit aussi Brook un peu plus loin. Il fallait se lever mais un poids se fit sentir sur son torse. Il baissa la tête et vit une chevelure blonde. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait dormi avec le blond. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec lui. Avec une de ses mains il commença à le secouer et contrairement au bretteur il se réveilla rapidement. Il regarda autour de lui et se leva d'un coup complètement gêné.

« - Désolé, comment se fait-il qu'on ait dormi ensemble ?

\- Heu Sanji... Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda immédiatement le médecin

-Non, mais je sais que vous m'avez amené ici, mais je me souviens vraiment pas de vous.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te laisser le temps. Tu te souviens de quoi exactement ? Continua Chopper

\- De l'arrivée de Luffy car il a détruit notre toit.

\- Tu viens de retrouver une grande partie de ta mémoire. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je pense que je vais descendre pour voir tout le monde.

\- Si tu veux. »

Sanji sourit à cette réponse, Brook l'aida à se relever. Ils descendirent tous dans la salle qui était toujours aussi bruyante. En arrivant dans la salle, il se mit à genoux en complimentant la beauté des filles. Tous explosèrent de rire, une grande partie de Sanji était retrouvée. Les rires et la fête étaient devenus encore plus bruyants qu'avant. Sanji aida en cuisine, mais au bout d'un certain temps il s'était retrouvé seul. Le serveur arriva par derrière et le pris à la taille. Sanji sursauta à ce contact.

« - Enfin te revoilà, j'ai eu tellement peur.

\- Mais vous êtes qui ? Dit-il tout en écartant ces bras inconnu de son corps.

\- Quoi tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Non, je devrais ?

\- Oui, on est ensemble.

\- Moi avec un homme, c'est impossible.

\- Mais si, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit. Attends tu t'en souviens pas encore ? Je suis désolé !

\- Non t'inquiète c'est normal, mais je n'ai pas encore tous mes souvenirs.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as oublié la mission.

\- La mission… ?

\- Tu as oublié même ça, attends je vais te le dire. Tu fais partie de la marine. Tu es un des meilleurs espions. Tu es rentré dans l'équipage au chapeau de paille pour qu'on les arrête plus facilement.

\- Attends ce n'est pas possible, on m'a dit que j'étais avec eux avant qu'ils ne se fassent connaître.

\- Tu as été sur la mauvaise voie à cette époque, mais un jour je t'ai arrêté et ils n'ont rien fait pour te sauver. Tu es resté plusieurs mois dans la prison d'Impel Down et je t'ai sorti de là. On a vécu ensemble pendant deux ans, et on est sortis ensemble. Puis les chapeaux de pailles sont réapparus et tu as voulu les arrêter. Tu es rentré de nouveau dans cet équipage et tu envoyais des rapports tous les jours. On devait bientôt les arrêter, mais tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Je me suis vraiment inquiété.

\- Je ne savais pas. D'accord, je continue cette mission.

\- Je savais que tu en serais capable. »

Keros pris Sanji dans ses bras, c'est bon il avait installé une fausse mission dans la tête du blond. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant de sortir avec lui jusqu'à ce que le vert les voit et la graine de la zizanie sera plantée. Il n'y aura plus qu'à attendre.


	13. Chapter 13

PDV Sanji

Pendant cette semaine je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient être comme ça. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient gentils, mais Keros me dit le contraire. Je ne sais plus qui croire. En qui je devrais avoir confiance ? Les pirates ou la marine ? Satanée mémoire quelle est la bonne réponse ? Puis je ne me sens pas vraiment bien dans ses bras. J'ai la sensation que l'on me cache quelque chose, mais il a vraiment l'air de m'aimer. Il a peut-être raison.

Fin PDV Sanji

Keros prenait toujours Sanji dans ses bras, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Le blond commençait à repousser un peu le roux, effectivement Keros était un peu plus grand que Sanji, il avait les cheveux roux et très longs attachés en une tresse.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon amour ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Heu non... Ce n'est pas ça, mais on m'attend dehors.

\- Reviens vite, tu me manques déjà ! »

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau. Dans la cuisine le son avait beaucoup de mal à filtrer. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il se sentit tout de suite soulagé. Il descendit les marches avec les plats en main. Il posa la totalité sur la table et repartit quasi-immédiatement. Zoro sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son amant n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Sanji était de retour dans la cuisine, Keros l'attendait. Le roux lui sauta au cou directement tellement heureux de revoir le cuisinier, mais lui n'était pas autant de bonne humeur.

Zoro monta vers la cuisine, il était sûr que quelque chose cloche. Plus il s'approcha de la porte, plus il avait une appréhension grandissante. Keros entendit quelqu'un monter vers la cuisine, il savait qui ça pouvait être. Il se recula un peu de Sanji avant de lui prendre le menton pour l'obliger à regarder. Il attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Zoro poussa la porte battante et ce qu'il vit le figea.

PDV Zoro

Son blond était dans les bras d'un autre. Pas n'importe lequel, c'était ce serveur à la con. Ses lèvres touchaient aux lèvres qui m'appartiennent et sa main... Il posait sa main sur le corps de mon cuistot. Je vais...

Fin PDV Zoro

Le bretteur fonça sur le serveur, lui pris le col et le lança à travers la porte. Il atterrit directement dans la salle. Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent, toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent la masse qui venait de tomber, mais personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro descende lui aussi, il y avait une aura obscure autour de lui, tellement obscure que même la lumière ne pouvait la traverser. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui mais entre-temps Sanji lui aussi était sorti de la cuisine et se mit entre les deux.

« - Dégage sourcil en vrille.

\- Pourquoi, dis-le-moi ?

\- Il t'a touché, ça suffit amplement.

\- Tu veux le tuer c'est ça !?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Sanji, il t'a touché ? Demanda Chopper un peu énervé.

\- Non, il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Il t'a embrassé ! Et pour toi c'est rien ?! Fous-toi de ma gueule !

\- C'est vrai qu'une algue comme toi ne peut rien comprendre à l'amour !

\- À l'amour ! Crièrent les pirates.

\- Tu rigoles... Tu es celui qui n'y connaît rien. Non rectification, tu as oublié sa signification.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous. Vous m'avez abandonné une fois, vous pourriez très bien le faire encore une fois !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sanji ?

\- Haha ... Vous lui mentez depuis le début et maintenant qu'il le sait, vous continuez. Vous êtes vraiment des pirates !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! Explosa Zeff.

\- Rien que la vérité mon cher Zeff.

\- Moi je vais te montrer une vérité ! »

En disant ces mots Zoro s'approcha de Sanji qui avait l'air totalement perdu. Il commençait même à se tenir la tête. Le bretteur lui pris le col et l'obligea à s'approcher de lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, même très proches. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, au début c'était un baiser calme, mais il devint vite sauvage et passionné. Zoro relâcha les lèvres du blond, il avait l'air perdu. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sanji, qu'il ferma quelques instants plus tard. Zoro le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Ça devait être trop d'informations, d'un coup. Robin s'approcha de Zoro et pris Sanji dans ses bras. Le bretteur s'approcha de nouveau vers Keros.

« - J'espère que tu es prêt à mourir maintenant.

\- Tu veux tuer celui que Sanji aime ?

\- Il ne t'aime pas. Il aime la cuisine, les femmes, Zeff, le Baratie, notre équipage et Zoro, mais toi tu n'en fais pas partie. Désolé, mais je t'aime pas non plus. Lui dit Luffy avec son air sérieux.

\- Et tu ne fais plus parti du Baratie. Continua Zeff

\- Ha et vous pensez que ça me dérange. Je fais partie de la marine, je me fous bien de vous. »

Il se leva et s'enfuit. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, mais il avait réussi à s'échapper. Comment avait-il réussi ? Ça personne ne le savait, mais la question ne se posa pas plus longtemps. Robin avait appelé à la rejoindre, le blond se réveilla. Zoro courut vers lui, suivi par tous. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et sa tête lui faisait encore un peu mal. Il regarda autour de lui, il reconnut tous ses amis. Zoro s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Sanji la pris. Chopper l'ausculta rapidement, il pouvait se lever mais devait faire un peu attention. Il s'aida de la main du bretteur pour se lever. Luffy lança une nouvelle fête, mais ce coup-ci le cuisinier était lui-même.

Keros avait bien préparé son échappatoire, il savait qu'à tout moment il pouvait être découvert. Il se retrouva sur une des îles d'East Blue. Il prit le Den Den Mushi.

« -Alors Keros, tu as réussi ?

\- Oui, en l'embrassant.

\- En l'embrassant...

\- Oui j'ai appris que la jambe noire était amoureux du chasseur du pirate.

\- Ah... C'est intéressant, je n'avais pas de point faible pour Roronoa Zoro, mais maintenant j'en ai un. Très bon travail tout de même. Je vais rappeler les autres qui sont sur les îles natales de chaque membre de cet équipage. Le piège est posé.

-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite à la base. »


	14. Chapter 14

La fête avait duré deux jours, complets. Elle s'est arrêtée au moment où tous s'étaient endormis. Il leur fallut deux jours et deux nuits avant que le sommeil ne les touche. À leur réveil, les pirates décidèrent de partir de nouveau à l'aventure. Zeff et les cuisiniers avaient tout préparé pour le départ pendant les moments de pause, qui étaient bien rares il faut l'avouer. Une fois les ravitaillements fait et les pirates à bord le Sunny reparti. Luffy voulu passer par Reverse Mountain car il voulait revoir tous leurs amis en route, mais avant il passa sur les quelques îles à East Blue.

Tout d'abord ce fut Kokoyashi, où la ville les accueillit à bras ouverts, les retrouvailles arrivèrent rapidement à une fête organisée par toute l'île. Nojiko avait parlé des dernières choses qui étaient arrivées au village et Nami, elle parlait de ses dernières aventures dans l'équipage. Luffy essayait de battre le record de celui qui mangeait le plus et Zoro celui qui boit le plus. Sanji aida en cuisine sous l'œil vigilant de Chopper. Franky montrait ses derniers ajouts qu'il avait faits sur lui-même à des enfants du village. Brook avait trouvé un piano on ne sait où et jouait un petit air pour bien aller avec la fête. Usopp parlait des aventures imaginaires qu'il avait vécues et Robin regardait tout ce monde en souriant. La soirée avait duré deux jours et deux nuits avant que tout le monde s'écroule de fatigue. Ils partirent peu de temps après leur réveil avec un bateau rempli de vivres pour nourrir un régiment pendant quelques semaines au moins, mais bon ils avaient Luffy qui compte pour deux régiments à lui tout seul.

Ensuite le Sunny s'arrêta au village de Sirop où Kaya et les enfants ont sauté dans les bras d'Usopp. Sur cette île aussi, une fête a été préparée et par tout le village, ce qui avait un peu étonné Usopp. Il était en larmes il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un accueil pareil. Même s'il avait toujours menti, cela manquait un peu à ce village. Au paroxysme de la soirée, tous étaient dans leur environnement. Luffy et Zoro faisaient encore leurs concours de nourriture et de boisson, qu'il gagnait à chaque fois, mais tant qu'il y avait de la viande et du Saké ils pouvaient continuer longtemps. Les villageois étaient impressionnés de la vitesse à laquelle la nourriture et l'alcool descendaient, mais encore plus par la vitesse du cuisinier qui leurs apportait les plats et les bouteilles. Le reste de l'équipage ne laissait pas indifférent, un squelette qui jouait à la guitare un air de rock, un cyborg qui criait « Super » pour tout et n'importe quoi, une jeune fille qui faisait des paris à tout va et qui gagnait à tous les coups, une autre qui donnait l'impression d'être la mère de tout ce petit groupe et un raton laveur à cornes qui jetait toujours un œil sur le cuisinier. Même avec toutes ces étrangetés cela ne changeait en rien l'ambiance générale. Ils restèrent sur l'île trois jours et repartirent de nouveau en mer.

L'équipage mit quelques jours avant d'arriver sur l'île de Shimotsuki, Zoro l'avait enfin retrouvée. Ils arrivèrent au Dojo Isshin où le maître fut heureux de revoir son disciple. La fête était beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle des autres villages, mais avec une toute aussi bonne ambiance. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient venus pour voir Roronoa Zoro, chasseur de pirates et celui qui est le second de Luffy au chapeau de paille. Ils furent invités à la fête, mais les parents étaient un peu réticents. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car l'ambiance et la singularité de l'équipage permettait de détendre les citoyens rapidement. Toute fête a une fin et au bout de deux jours et demi, ils partirent de nouveau.

Ils firent ensuite la dernière île d'East Blue, ou plutôt un village plus que l'île. Le village de Fuchsia, Makino sauta dans les bras de Luffy tellement heureuse de le revoir. L'équipage trouvait le village plutôt calme, tout le contraire de Luffy. Les pirates furent invités dans le bar de Makino, même si aucune fête n'était vraiment préparée, elle finit par se faire. Zoro buvait du saké, Sanji aidait Makino pour la cuisine et le service, Brook draguait toute les filles, Nami pariait encore, Chopper se détendait enfin il surveillait toujours un peu Sanji, mais moins, Franky lui, dansait au milieu d'une table suivi d'Usopp, Robin discutait de l'histoire du pays avec Hoop Slap et Luffy mangeait. Le deuxième jour Dadan était descendue de la montagne pour voir de nouveau Luffy. Quand elle rentra dans le bar tout le monde s'était tu jusqu'à ce que Luffy, la regarda, lui fit un simple salut de la main et remangea juste après. Puis la fête, avait repris sans problème. Ils étaient restés une journée de plus et allèrent ensuite vers Reverse Mountain.

En passant par cette montagne, à la fin de la descente vertigineuse Laboon était là avec Crocus. La baleine fut très heureuse de revoir Brook, les retrouvailles étaient vraiment larmoyantes. Ils avaient attendus plus de cinquante ans avant de se revoir, cinquante années c'était plutôt long pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils restèrent au Cap pendant quelques jours, ils avaient besoin d'être un peu ensemble. L'équipage repartit sur Grand Line et une nouvelle promesse était apparue, qu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau quand Luffy sera roi des pirates.

Le voyage sur Grande Line fut à la fois plus simple que leur première fois, mais la mer avait sa propre volonté et elle était toujours capricieuse. Ils purent revoir les géants Dorry et Broggy qui se battaient depuis cent ans maintenant, puis le royaume de Drum qui avait toujours ses pétales roses au sommet des montagnes. Chopper était vraiment heureux de revoir son île et comme pour les autres, ses proches amis lui préparèrent une fête qui dura une journée, la doctorine avait viré tout le monde à coup de lancer d'armes. Pour elle, c'était toujours dur de le voir partir et le plutôt était le mieux.

L'île suivante, ils furent accueillis en grande pompe. La princesse Vivi et le roi Cobra leur avaient préparé une fête royale. Puis comme pour le banquet après la destitution de Crocodile, c'était un énorme bordel, mais l'ambiance détendait tout le monde, même les nouveaux soldats royaux. Ils restèrent une semaine entière avant de repartir. Ensuite, les chapeaux de paille s'arrêtèrent à Water Seven où l'île entière refit une fête encore plus grandiose que la dernière fois. La Franky family était tellement heureuse de revoir leur ancien chef et la Galley-La Compagny heureuse de revoir l'équipage qui avait plus de monde maintenant.

Le voyage continua tranquillement, sur le reste de Grand Line et se retrouva finalement dans le Nouveau Monde. Ses mers leurs avaient un peu manqué, mais le détour leur fit vraiment du bien. Chacun avait revu sa ville natale et ses amis, mais ce moment de calme après ces mois de fêtes et de voyages leur fit du bien. Chacun d'eux était occupé à ses activités habituelles, sauf Robin, Franky et Brook qui discutaient un peu à l'écart des autres.

« - C'est plutôt étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Robin ?

\- On est allés sur chacune de vos îles et à chaque fois, ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans l'entourage de vos amis , qui sont partis un peu près en même temps que Keros et ils n'ont plus entendu parler de ces personnes depuis. Plus aucune d'entre elles.  
\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt étrange. Répondit Brook très sérieusement.

\- Et je parie qu'ils étaient arrivés un peu près en même temps que l'autre au Baratie. Demanda Franky

\- Tu l'as deviné, lui dit Robin.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'inquiète.

\- Yohohoho, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète Franky-san?

\- Ce qu'a dit mon autre moi, celui du futur. Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur ce sont les mots de l'autre Zoro.

\- Que tu étais l'un des premiers à vouloir tuer Sanji ! C'est vrai que c'est un peu inquiétant, mais il avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Brook, tous les deux se font une confiance aveugle et en plus ils s'aiment, plus qu'on le pense et depuis bien longtemps. Par contre le Zoro du futur avait une haine énorme envers Sanji, mais dans ses yeux il y avait quelque chose d'autre, j'en suis sûre.

\- En es-tu sûre Robin ? Questionnèrent Brook et Franky en même temps.

\- Oui presque... Non j'en suis persuadée. J'aurai toujours confiance en chacun de vous quoiqu'il se passe ! Par contre j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus gros, comme si on était déjà pris dans un engrenage énorme.

\- J'ai aussi un très mauvais pressentiment, ajouta Franky

\- Soyons prudents, surtout pour cet équipage qui a une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis sur lui, Yohohoho.

-C'est vrai qu'avec le capitaine que l'on a c'est difficile de les éviter, se moqua légèrement Robin. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres dans leur coin. Pendant ce temps Luffy, Usopp et Chopper essayaient de pêcher quelque chose pour remplir les aquariums. Nami était en train de dessiner ses cartes, enfin elle pouvait avoir un peu de calme sur cette mer agitée. Puis Zoro et Sanji étaient dans la cuisine, le vert buvait son saké et le blond préparait le repas du soir.

« - Ero-Cook, ça va mieux maintenant ?

\- Mais oui je te l'ai déjà dit depuis qu'on est partis du Baratie !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Cette information ne veut pas rentrer dans ta tête d'algue !

\- Il a un problème sourcil en vrille ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est toi ! Stupide Marimo!

\- Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le stupide Marimo ?!

\- Pas grand-chose avec tes cures dents !

\- C'est vrai qu'avec tes jambes tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi.

\- Tu veux voir ?!

\- Bah, vas-y montre. »

Évidemment un duel commença entre eux. Ces combats leur permettaient de garder une certaine rivalité qui leur était vraiment nécessaire, voire même vitale. Le combat se finit par Zoro qui tira sur la cravate de Sanji pour l'embrasser, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble leurs combats se finissaient la plupart du temps avec un baiser. Nami n'avait plus besoin de les arrêter, enfin pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations comme si de rien était.

 **Quelque part dans Grand Line:**

La pièce était sombre, aucune lumière extérieure ne pouvait traverser ce brouillard composé essentiellement d'obscurité. La pièce était immense, mais très peu meublée. Il y avait juste une table au centre. Elle était tout aussi imposante que la pièce avec quelques torches au bord. C'était la seule source de lumière.

Des personnes étaient attablées. Tous leurs visages étaient cachés dans l'ombre, sauf un. Il était assis, plutôt droit et sur son épaule tombait une grande tresse rousse. Ses cheveux, même tressés étaient vraiment longs.

« - Keros a réussi, sa mission et a implanté le virus dans l'un des chapeau de paille. La jambe noire Sanji, c'est pour ça que vous avez pu quitter vos postes.

\- Excusez-moi chef, mais on est restés presque un an sur ses satanées îles pour implanter un virus dans le corps d'un de ces pirates. Pourquoi leur implanter un virus plutôt que de les tuer ? Demanda une femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Car on ne peut pas les tuer. On a essayé un bon nombre de fois, et à chaque fois ce fut un échec pour la marine. Je vous rappelle qu'ils ont détruit le CP9, réussis à échapper à un Buster Call, à survivre à Impel Down, Enies Lobby et Marie Joie avec une facilité déconcertante. Déjà avant de les tuer, essayer de les arrêter Minako.

\- Vous avez raison chef, désolée de ne pas avoir cru en vous.

\- Ce n'est rien !

\- Une petite question chef, que fait ce virus exactement ? Demanda un homme avec une forte stature et les cheveux courts de couleur très variée selon l'angle de vue

\- Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'est pas transmissible, mais qu'une ville entière a disparue en une nuit à cause de lui.

\- Il est violent comme microbe. Et comment a-t-il fait pour l'ingurgiter, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait pris comme ça pour voir. À part si c'est un abruti. Commenta un gamin.

\- C'était simple, il avait perdu la mémoire donc je lui ai fait croire qu'on sortait ensemble et j'ai mis la pastille avec le film protecteur sur la langue puis je l'ai embrassé. La coque où le virus était a fondu et s'est retrouvé dans son organisme. Répond Keros le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Attends… attends... Ça n'a pas de sens. Selon nos sources, il est complètement gaga des femmes. Lui dit Minako totalement étonnée.

\- Je pensais la même chose, mais en fait il les respecte plus qu'il ne les aime. La personne qu'il aime vraiment est Roronoa Zoro.

\- Ce sont bien des pirates, aucune morale. Cracha l'homme aux cheveux arc-en-ciel.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Continua Minako.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout, préparez-vous à la deuxième phase du plan. Ah ! Aussi faites attention, dans la marine il y en a quelques-uns qui connaissent l'équipage et qui peuvent nous trahir par pur amitié pour eux. Tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce y reste.

-Oui chef !crièrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Chacun sortit par une porte totalement invisible à cause de cette obscurité envahissante.


	15. Chapter 15

_Un mois était passé depuis que Sanji avait faillit les quitter brusquement à cause de leur manque d'attention. Depuis, ils veillaient sur les uns et les autres, discrètement évidemment. Il y a eu quelque changement aussi dans l'équipage, Luffy réfléchissait dix secondes de plus pour savoir si il devait foncer dans le tas ou pas. Souvent il y foncé quand-même, mais il réfléchissait un tout petit peu avant. Nami faisait plus attention pendant les combats, mais elle ne se cachait. Elle attaquait sans ménagement pour ses ennemis. Robin posait ses yeux partout, pour toujours avoir une surveillance constante. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les perdre. Franky construisait toujours plus de protection et d'armes pour lui et le Sunny avec l'aide d'Usopp. Lui aussi avait changé, il était devenu une alarme des qu'il y avait un danger pour l'un d'entre eux. Il criait souvent, mais au moins ils étaient au courant de ce qui se passé sur le champ de bataille. Brook était devenu encore plus observateur qu'avant, il faisait attention à chaque détail dans le comportement de ses amis. Chopper, lui travaillait encore plus pour éviter de perdre quelqu'un à cause de son incompétence. Et Enfin le couple, Zoro avait une peur incontrôlée de perdre l'homme qu'il aime et Sanji faisait des cauchemars._

Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violent. Il revoyait toujours la même scène. Tout ses amis meurent un par un, mais pas de n'importe qu'elle façon. C'est lui qui les tué, de ses propres mains. Puis ensuite, le cadavre de chacun de ses amis lui crachaient leur haine envers lui. Il s'enfuyait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et il voyait Zoro en face de lui. Il court vers lui, mais il se rends compte qu'il est couverts de sang. Il accélérait pour le rejoindre, mais quand il arrivait vers lui, il sortait le Wadō Ichimonji de son fourreau pour le lui planter dans l'abdomen. Il se réveillait toujours à ce moment là, en sueur et tremblait. Souvent Zoro se réveillait , à cause du bond que faisait Sanji en se réveillant.

Même si Zoro le prenait immédiatement dans ses bras pour le calmer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire correctement, mais le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui demande de raconter le rêve, il répond toujours qu'il ne sait pas, mais qu'il avait peur.

Sinon la journée, il n'y avait aucun problème et cette journée commençait bien. Deux ou trois attaques de la marine et une de pirate. C'était l'après-midi et tous était à leur occupation. Zoro s'entraînait sur la pelouse avec ses altères toujours plus lourd que les précédent, mais tout effort mérite boisson et la boisson se trouvé dans l'antre du cuisinier. Il entra en voleur, mais pas pour longtemps. Sanji était allongé sur l'un des banc avec son bras sur ses yeux.

"-Si tu essayes de bronzé, tu n'y arriveras pas ici Love-cook!  
-Ta gueule Marimo, j'ai mal à la tête!  
\- Comment ça ? Va voir Chopper.  
-T'inquiète, je manque sûrement de sommeille. Je vais juste dormir un peu ici et ça ira mieux tout à l'heure.  
-OK, mais si la douleur continue après ta sieste tu vas voir Chopper. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te grilles ton dernier neurone!  
\- Et c'est l'algue qui me dit ça ?!"

Zoro souri après ses paroles, mais les maux de tête du blond étaient de plus en plus fréquent ce qui l'inquiéta. Il ne dira rien à Chopper pour l'instant, il va attendre encore un peu. Il laisse la chance au cuisinier d'aller le voir avant que lui fasse quelque chose. Il savait que s'il y allait dans le dos de son amant, il lui en voudrait vraiment. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea directement dans sa salle d'entraînement, un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien.

Sanji était toujours allongé sur son banc, le mal ne voulait pas partir. Il restait là et avait l'impression que ça s'amplifiait. Au début c'était un petit mal, tout gentil si l'on peut le dire, mais de jour en jour la douleur s'étendait et mettait beaucoup plus de temps à partir. puis ça devient de moins en moins supportable. Puis plus il essayait de réfléchir, plus ça lui faisait mal. La douleur était trop présente, il faut qu'il aille voir le médecin et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il se leva doucement du banc, il resta assis quelques instants. Juste le temps de revoir en HD et plus en flou comme en ce moment. Il se mit complètement debout, ses jambes vacillent un peu. Il avança de quelques pas et ses jambes se dérobent sous son poids. Il s'écroule sur le sol, la chute a été très rapide, mais il a réussi à se retenir sur une des chaise. Heureusement que ses bras ont toutes leur fonctionnalités contrairement à ses jambes. Il essaya de se relever, ce qu'il réussit au bout d'une dizaine d'essais. Une fois debout, il se stabilisa et se remit à marcher en direction de la porte. Il restait quelque centimètre avant la poignée, mais un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il venait de tomber de toute sa hauteur, ce fut les genoux qui touchent le sol en premier avant que le reste du corps tombe sur le côté. Il venait de perdre connaissance.

Sur le pont, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper jouaient ensemble. Il faisait tellement de bruit qu'on entendait qu'eux sur le bateau. Les travaux que faisaient Franky, pas loin d'eux, était totalement silencieux à côté du brouhaha qu'il faisait. Robin sourie en voyant cette scène devant elle, jusqu'à ce que Brook lui tape à l'épaule.  
"-Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Sanji sortir de la cuisine, est ce que c'est normal ?"  
Robin le regarda un peu surprise, mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pense ça fait bientôt une heure qu'elle n'a pas vu le blond sortir de sa tanière. Lui qui d'habitude sortait toute les demi heure un peu près pour offrir quelque chose à Nami et elle. Elle fit pousser des yeux dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir si Zoro était là. C'était le cas, elle le fis ensuite dans la cuisine. Elle observa quelque secondes avant de se lever précipitamment de sa chaise longue et de courir vers la cuisine. Le squelette ne compris pas trop le pourquoi de cette réaction, mais vu la vitesse où elle allait pour rejoindre la cuisine il savait que quelque chose clochait et pas qu'un peu. Elle passa devant les trois joueurs qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement leur nouveau jeu pour suivre Robin. Franky vit l'équipage courir en direction de la cuisine avec Robin paniquée devant, il su qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais il manquait quelqu'un dans le groupe, Zoro. Il préféra attendre ne arrière car au moins s'il ne fallait pas prévenir le bretteur tout de suite, il pouvait essayer de le retarder.

Robin ouvrit la porte en grand, à ce moment tout le monde vit Sanji, au sol, sur le côté. Il avait des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il avait posé un de ses main sur sa tempe et appuyé dessus, sa deuxième main agrippait sa chemise avec une force incroyable. Chopper s'approcha directement de lui, il posa ses sabots sur le front de Sanji. Il avait de la fièvre, même beaucoup trop élevée pour un être humain normal. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena directement dans l'infirmerie pour le soigner. Luffy demanda aux autres de faire attention à Zoro pour qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il se passe. Il valait mieux rien lui dire pour le moment car c'est celui qui pourra faire n'importe quoi en apprenant que Sanji avait perdu connaissance. Il valait mieux savoir ce que le blond avait vraiment avent de lui en parlait. Alors tous repartirent, faire un semblant d'activité pour que le bretteur ne soupçonne rien.

Bientôt une heure que Zoro était en train de faire exercice sur exercice. Il avait besoin d'une bonne bouteille de saké et de voir son amant. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour son mal de tête. Il regarda par le fenêtre de la vigie, vérifier que le coureur de jupon n'est pas avec les filles. Il n'était pas là, ça veut dire qu'il doit être encore à la cuisine. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, vu d'en haut l'équipage donnait l'impression de jouer des rôles. Il descendit quand même. Une fois arrivait au pont, Franky l'arrêta.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je vais juste chercher du saké.  
-Il vaut mieux que tu le laisse tranquille pour l'instant.  
-Comment ça, les filles l'ont encore envoyé sur les roses ou Luffy a piqué la bouffe pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.  
-Non c'est rien de tout ça, c'est juste que...  
-Que... Qu'est ce qu'il y a bordel?  
-Zoro, j'ai décidé qu'on allait faire une fête énorme ce soir. ça fait trois année qu'on voyage ensemble. J'ai demandé à Sanji de faire un repas de monstre pour ce soir. il est d'accord, mais il ne faut surtout pas le déranger et je veux beaucoup de viandes, donc tu n'y vas pas !  
-D'accord, d'accord... mais est ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de lui faire autant de boulot Luffy ?  
-Qu'est que tu veux dire? lui demanda Nami  
-C'est juste que depuis quelques jours il dort très mal et ses maux de tête n'arrangent en rien.  
-Tu étais au courant et tu nous à rien dit! Cria Nami  
-Attends... qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement, il a un problème?  
-Heu non! C'est juste que...  
-Juste quoi... il s'est passé quelque chose. Il n'est pas en cuisine, c'est ça!  
-Mais si il est en cuisine.  
-Luffy me ment pas, s'il te plaît. Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, mais dîtes le moi. Cet équipage est très nul dès qu'il s'agit de mentir. Surtout toi Luffy. Alors où est le Love-Cook?  
-Zoro, calme toi. On a retrouvé Sanji sans connaissance, il a une dizaine de minutes. On attendait le diagnostic de Chopper avant de te dire quoique ce soit, mais maintenant que tu le sais, tu te calmes. D'accord!  
-Oui, capitaine."

Zoro se calma immédiatement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'homme élastique. Même s'il était l'un des plus puissant de l'équipage il ne pouvait comparer sa force à celui de son capitaine. Il perdrait, à quasi tout les coups. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, appuyer contre le mât. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, comme les autres.

Dans l'infirmerie, Chopper avait réussi à faire baisser la fièvre de Sanji. Il était quand même à 41°C, ce qui n'est pas du tout normal. Surtout que s'ils avaient découvert la jambe noir inconscient quelque minutes plus tard, il aurait pu tout simplement mourir à cause de cette fièvre. Le renne eu beaucoup de mal à faire lâcher prise au blond, il se tenait l'abdomen presque à sang. Grâce au calment, il a petit à petit lâcher prise et le médecin a pu le soigner au endroit où il commençait à saigner.

PDV Sanji

Pourquoi Marimo m'a planté avec son sabre blanc ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais quand, où et pourquoi. Pourquoi me poignardes-tu. Et ses mains, ses mains... ont servis à tuer nos amis. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je ne voulais pas! Mon corps bougeait tout seul, mais j'ai quand même tué tout le monde, sans distinction. Je mérite de mourir par ta lame, merci Zoro.

Fin PDV Sanji

Sanji se réveille en sursaut, il est dans la chambre d'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Il ne se souvenait plus du tout. Il regarda autour de lui et il sentit un bandage, c'était à cet endroit où le vert lui avait enfoncé le Wado Ichimonji. Il toucha le bandage et se mit à pleurer, alors comme ça tout était réel. Il avait tué ses amis, sans scrupule. La porte s'ouvrit, il regarda et c'était Chopper. Il fondit totalement en larmes, le renne s'approcha de lui un peu paniqué par la faiblesse soudaine de leur cuisinier. Sanji le pris immédiatement dans ses bras, tellement heureux qu'il soit encore en vie et que tout ce qu'il a vu n'était qu'un cauchemar. D'un coup il se souvient, le cauchemar qui l'empêche de dormir depuis des jours déjà, c'était celui là.


	16. Chapter 16

_Quelques minutes avant le réveil de Sanji_

Après avoir calmé Zoro, Luffy invita l'équipage à la cuisine, leur lieu de réunion. Chopper y entra quelque secondes plus tard, il avait le visage soulagé.

"- Comment va Cook-san? Demanda Robin qui était de marbre.  
-C'est bon il s'est calmé, la crise est passé.  
-Il a eu quoi ce Baka-cook encore une fois?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il a une fièvre impressionnante. C'est même un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie...  
-Tu veux dire quoi Chopper, que cet abruti est faible. C'est ça?  
-Pas du tout Zoro! Je dis juste qu'il a une résistance bien supérieur à la plupart d'entre nous.  
-D'où elle vient cette fièvre? Il l'a eu quelque part? Demanda Nami  
-Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des tests sanguins. J'en saurai plus tout à l'heure.  
\- Pourquoi Sanji?  
\- Comment ça Luffy? Le repris Brook.  
-Bah oui, vous vous en êtes pas rendu compte.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire? Continua Brook  
\- C'est simple, il y a un mec au cheveux vert qui en a voulu à Sanji...  
-Heu... Luffy c'était moi, qui venait du futur.  
-Non!  
-Comment ça, non. Tu ne peux pas démentir se qui c'est passé. C'était bel et bien moi.  
-Mais je m'en fous, je sais très bien que tu ne ferais jamais à Sanji, alors ce n'était pas toi. C'est tout, je l'ai décidé.  
-Luffy ça ne se décide pas. Ce sont des faits réels, tu ne peux rien y faire.  
-Zoro je viens de dire quoi?  
-Qu'il a décidé, tu ne peux plus rien faire contre lui breteur-san, ajouta Robin.  
-Ce n'est pas tout. Ensuite il a perdu la mémoire et maintenant il a une fièvre. Je trouve tout simplement bizarre que tout le monde lui en veut. Surtout qu'il fait de la super bonne viande. Je vois pas pourquoi on lui en voudrait?  
\- Heu... je ne sais pas, mais la viande ne change rien. Lui répond Usopp  
\- La viande change tout, mais c'est quand même plutôt étrange tout ses événements ?!Vous ne trouvez pas vous?  
\- C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Se rendit compte Usopp.  
\- T'as vu! C'est vraiment pas normal!  
-C'est comme si quelqu'un voulait sa mort, mais qui? continua Nami  
-C'est pas les ennemis qui lui manque, rien qu'au Baratie il en à déjà pas mal. Ironisa Usopp.  
-Une vengeance... possible,mais un peu tiré par les cheveux quand même!  
-Je vais aller le voir si il va mieux, je reviens.  
-D'accord Chopper crièrent-ils en même temps. Il quitta la pièce.  
-Pourquoi on ne peut rien faire pour le protéger?"

L'équipage baissèrent les yeux aux mots de Zoro. C'est vrai que depuis le début, ils ont juste subit. Subit l'attaque des chasseurs de pirates, subit la pression de perdre un compagnon, subit à une perte de mémoire de celui-ci sans de certitude qu'il la retrouve un jour, subit une trahison d'un homme dont Zeff avait totalement confiance et aujourd'hui ils vont peut être devoir subir à un choix des plus difficile. Ils doivent juste subir, rien d'autre. Ils ne sont aucunement maître de leurs vies en ce moment et à cette phrase la réalité les avaient tout simplement frappé avec une telle violence, qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

Chopper entra dans l'infirmerie, ce qu'il vit le décontenança totalement. Sanji était en larme. Pas des larmes de tristesse ou de regrets, mais bien des larmes de désespoirs. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il couru dans les bras de son patient, sa soudaine faiblesse lui faisait peur. Sanji le serrait de plus en plus fort, mais au bout d'un certain temps Chopper tapota doucement avec ses sabots dans le dos de son ami. Il se desserra et le médecin commença à l'auscultait. Sa fièvre avait baissé, mais était encore présente. Il lui donna quelque cachets et s'endormit totalement. Chopper le borda correctement et reparti dans la cuisine.

Il arriva en cuisine, l'ambiance était très lourde et difficile à supporter. L'atmosphère qui était si détendu habituellement avait complètement disparue à ce moment là.

"-Zoro, tu veux bien aller à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai donné quelque calmant, mais à son réveil je préférait que quelqu'un soit là.  
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Il avait l'air très perturbé en se réveillant, comme si il s'accusait de quelque chose.  
-S'accuser de qu...? C'est pas vrai!  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zoro, tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas? Demanda Brook un peu perdu.  
-Depuis bientôt un mois il fait un rêve, toujours le même.  
-Le même, c'est possible? Demanda Usopp un peu inquiet.  
-Évidemment, moi je rêve tout le temps de viande. Lui répond tout simplement Luffy.  
-Ce n'est pas ce genre de rêve Luffy. Lui répond Robin.  
-C'est sûr, c'est plutôt un cauchemar.  
-C'est lequel Zoro? Demanda Chopper vraiment inquiet.  
-Je n'ai pas la totalité de ce songe. Je me réveille souvent en plein milieu de la nuit car il tremble. Les premières fois, je pensais qu'il avait peut-être froid comme on s'endormait souvent à la vigie. Au bout de trois à quatre nuits ça m'inquiétait vraiment. J'essayais de le secouer, mais quand je le touchais, il disait quelque chose. Comme les tremblements, je ne comprenait pas vraiment. Le problème c'est que plus le temps passait et plus les crises était violentes. C'est il y a deux semaines que j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il disait...  
-Et... c'était quoi ces mots? Interrogea Franky  
-Tus moi Zoro! S'il te plaît! Si tu veux les sauvés, tus moi tout simplement! Fais le pour moi!  
-Quoi? Pourquoi il aurait dis ça? Cria Luffy  
-Et c'est toutes les nuits? Demanda Nami  
-Depuis ses deux semaines, se sont toujours les même mots, mais à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il oubli. Puis la journée passée et une fois la nuit tombée, il était paniqué de s'endormir. Il ne voulait plus fermé les yeux, mais souvent le sommeille l'emporté.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis Zoro? Je suis le médecin et votre santé est ma priorité!  
-Désolé Chopper, il ne voulait rien te dire car il en a marre qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il le sent que vous le surveillez, que vous gardez un œil sur lui. Alors il a préfèré rien dire, tant que ce n'était pas grave, mais il y a deux trois jours il a commencé à avoir mal à la tête. Il voulait t'en parlait ce soir, après le dîner.  
-Est ce que tu sais qu'on l'a retrouvé à terre, inconscient et au bord de la mort encore une fois! Cria Nami excédait par la réaction du bretteur.  
-Heureusement que Brook s'en ai inquiétait sinon il serait peut-être passé de l'autre côté à l'heure qu'il est. Continua Usopp  
-Merci Brook, mais je sais que tout est de ma faute. Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais!  
-C'est notre faute!  
-Luffy?! dirent ils tous en même temps.  
-Bah oui, Sanji l'a dit lui même.  
-Tu peux développer un peu Luffy ?! Demanda Usopp  
-Il savait qu'on le surveillait et ça l'a épuisé un petit peu. Ce qui a conduit à son mal de tête et son cauchemar. Alors on arrête et il devrait aller mieux!  
-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tord, bon tu devrais aller rejoindre ton amant. S'il se réveille et que tu n'es pas à ses côtés il va nous refaire une crise.  
-D'accord Franky, à tout à l'heure!"

Zoro sortit de la cuisine et se mit à courir dans le couloir pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Le voyage dura une bonne demi-heure car la porte avait changé de place selon lui. Il arrivait enfin dans l'infirmerie. Le blond avait ses genoux repliaient sur lui-même avec sa tête contre ceux-ci. Le vert s'approcha de lui le plus doucement. Sanji donnait l'impression de quelqu'un de blesser et surtout seul. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta. Il y avait des perles d'eau qui glissaient lentement sur ses joues. Il avait mal de le voir comme ça. Il le prit directement dans ses bras et le serait. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Les mains du blond s'accrochèrent au dos du vert.

"-Pourquoi es tu encore avec moi?  
\- Pourquoi je ne le serai plus?  
-Je suis un monstre ! C'est moi qui les ai tués! Tous... je les ai tous...  
-Chut, ne dis rien. Tu n'as tué personne.  
-Tu rigoles, _il repoussa Zoro_ _de l'étreinte réconfortante_ , je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. tu aurai dû écouter Franky. Il voulait me tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il avait raison, mais maintenant c'est trop...  
-Tu vas te calmer un petit peu, personne n'est mort. Ils sont tous en vie, c'est juste un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar, alors tu te calmes maintenant!  
-Ils sont en ...  
-Oui, alors tu n'es pas un monstre.  
-Quand j'ai vu Chopper tout à l'heure, c'était...  
-La réalité.  
-Je suis tellement heureux."

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, sur une île

Keros était dans les rues de la ville principale de l'île, il attendait le retour de Minako. C'était une horreur d'être avec elle, surtout en ville. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque stand et discutait minimum une trentaine de minutes. Souvent elle oubliait la mission et plus d'une fois elle est rentrée bredouille. Comment se fait il qu'elle soit encore avec eux, il n'y en a plus d'un qui se sont fait exécuter pour moins que ça. Elle est vraiment un mystère à elle seule.

"-Keros, qu'est ce qu'on fait là?  
-On est ici pour faire manger ce fruit à l'un de ces pirates!  
-Il à quoi ce fruit? C'est un fruit du démon.  
-Oui, c'est le Yume Yume no mi.  
-Ah... mais pourquoi leur faire manger un fruit. Ils seront plus puissant.  
-Pas vraiment, si c'est l'un des mangeur de fruit du démon, ça les tuera.  
-Et si c'est les autres.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je fais confiance à notre chef.  
-Comme toujours! Comment on fait?  
-On trouve un restaurant qui peuvent leur donné ce fruit.  
-Bonne chance mon petit Keros, moi je vais... il a l'air génial ses bijoux.  
-Minako, attends! C'est pas possible..."

Elle était de nouveau parti voir un autre marchand, de bijoux ce coup ci. Que faire d'elle se demander Keros. Ce n'était pas tout, il devait trouver un restaurant qui pourrait leur servir.


	17. Chapter 17

_PDV Sanji_

Comment j'ai pu croire que j'avais tué mes amis? Pourquoi je pensais que ce monde est réel? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que j'y crois avec une telle certitude? Moi, tuer... C'est impossible, mais pourtant c'était tellement réel. Une réalité horrible, mais j'y ai cru. Mon corp, mon cœur, même mon âme étaient persuadés que ce rêve était la réalité. Je ne veux plus y retourner, plus jamais. Je suis dans ses bras, je m'y sens bien, tellement bien. Je voudrais que ça dure l'éternité, mais en connaissant tête d'algue, il voudra retourner à l'entraînement au bout d'un certain temps. Je regarde ma montre, combien de temps j'ai dormi... Déjà, il faut que je fasse le repas avant que le capitaine vienne demander un supplément car il ne l'a pas eu le repas au moment voulu.

Fin PDV Sanji

Sanji s'écarte de l'étreinte et commença à se lever. Zoro l'arrêta dans son élan. Le blond le regarda étonner du geste que venait de faire son rival. Il avait une tête vraiment sérieuse, comme si un combat important allait se passer dans les secondes qui suivaient. Il observa son compère, jusqu'à ce que le bretteur se lève. Le cuisiner n'avait strictement rien compris de ce qui viens de se passé. Il se leva finalement du lit et rejoignit la porte. Le vert était de l'autre côté.

"-Ne refais plus jamais ça sourcil en vrille. Je pensais que j'allais te perdre encore une fois. Tu veux pas nous inquiéter, mais dès que tu caches quelque chose aux autres sur ta santé... Tu n'es pas le seul qui souffre. Les autre car ils ont l'impression que tu ne leurs fais pas assez confiance et moi car je suis obligé de ne rien dire par respect, mais ça peut te coûter la vie. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurai aider à ta mort. Penses-y la prochaine fois."

Après son monologue, il partit dans le couloir. Sanji était toujours à la porte, il ne s'attendait pas que Zoro lui dise vraiment ce qu'il pense et il ne pensait pas qu'il blessait ses amis de cette façon. Il devait s'excuser envers eux, il alla vers la cuisine.

Dans la cuisine, la discussion n'avait plus rien avoir avec le sujet de départ. Ils étaient tous en train de débattre sur quelle île devaient ils se poser. Le Logpose de Nami indiquait deux îles, aussi dangereuses l'une que l'autre. Sanji entra dans la salle.

"-Tu vas mieux Sanji?  
\- Oui, Chopper. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi Nami-chérie?!  
-Comme tout le monde ici! Continua Luffy.  
-Je m'excuse, je ne vous ai rien dis et vous vous êtes encore plus inquiétés pour moi.  
-Sanji, t'es sûr que ça va? Rétorqua Luffy  
\- Oui!  
\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?  
-C'est simple, Zoro m'a dit que je vous avez tous inquiétés à cause de ma fierté. Alors...  
\- Chopper, Zoro ne va pas bien non plus!  
\- Luffy t'es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui à un problème?  
\- Moi j'en ai aucun, mais par contre que Zoro et toi parlaient à cœur ouvert, c'est que vous avez quelque chose."

Quelques secondes passèrent... Et un éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la cuisine. La réponse du capitaine leur avait fait tous rire. Chacun essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais c'était plutôt difficile. Zoro arriva enfin dans la cuisine, il s'était trompé de sens en allant vers la cuisine. Il les regarda et ne comprenais pas vraiment le pourquoi de se fou rire général, mais se posa pas plus de question. Il s'installa autour de la table, avant de demander son saké habituel. Il n'a pas fallut plus de deux minutes avant que les rivaux s'insultent et se battent.

"-Ah non, c'est bon. Ils vont mieux. Sanji! Viande!"

Et une fois encore l'équipage explosa de rire, sans les deux amants, trop occupé par leur combat.

La bataille cesse avec la victoire de Nami qui les avait arrêtés par un magnifique coup de poing dans le crâne. Après ce court moment de pure détente, chacun reparti à leur poste. Nami avait annoncé l'approche d'une île dans très peu de temps. C'est elle qui avait choisit au bout du compte la destination car l'une ou l'autre c'était la même chose. Le danger était présent.

Il leur a fallut deux jours pour atteindre l'île. Elle avait le nom de Nightmare, même si le nom n'était pas très avenant, l'île était vraiment accueillante. Elle était très animée, énormément de marchands était présents. Ils vendaient de tout, des légumes, des fruits, de la viande, du poisson, de l'assaisonnement, des vêtements, des bijoux... Il y avait tellement de choix pour les produits qu'ils leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour faire le tour complet de ce marché. Les gens souriaient et n'avaient pas peur des pirates. Ils n'étaient pas accueillis à bras ouvert, mais personne ne les évitait.

Des équipes ont été faites par Nami pour qu'il reste le moins longtemps possible sur cette île. Chopper et Robin devaient chercher quelques livres pour leur propre connaissance. Brook et Luffy devaient ramener de l'alimentation pour Sanji Franky et Usopp devaient récupérer du matériels de tout genre pour les réparations et leurs inventions. Nami et Zoro devaient se promener dans la ville pour avoir le plus d'informations sur cette île et que leurs départ soit fais sans encombres. Puis enfin Sanji, qui a eu l'interdiction de sortir du bateau pour des raisons médicales, restait à le surveiller.  
Au début, il était totalement contre, qu'il pouvait faire les courses seul. Luffy l'arrêta avec Zoro en le menaçant de l'attacher sur le lit d'infirmerie pendant quelques jours, le temps que l'équipage soit totalement sûr qu'il va mieux. Après ça, il ne discuta plus et écouta son capitaine. Les groupes formés et Sanji calmait, chacun partis dans la ville.

La nuit tombait et aucun membre de l'équipage n'était de retour. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour eux. Les courses ne prenaient pas autant de temps d'habitude. Il tournait en rond dans la cuisine, avant de sortir sur le pont pour fumer une de ses cigarettes. L'inquiétude était tellement présente en lui qu'il avait un besoin urgent de fumer. Il attendait, il attendait... Encore. Personne ne venait, même si le vert était encore perdu quelques part, ça ne prendrait pas autant de temps. Il en avait assez de ne rien faire, il sauta par dessus le pont et s'enfonça dans la ville.


	18. Chapter 18

_Juste après la séparation de l'équipage au chapeau de paille._

Robin et Chopper

Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une librairie, mais elle était enfin en face d'eux. Le marchand avait l'air las, complètement au bord du gouffre. Chopper s'en inquiétait fortement de l'état de cet homme. Le petit renne voulut s'approcher de lui, mais il a eu un mouvement de recule violent. C'était vraiment étrange, la réaction était trop exagérée. L'archéologue s'approcha de l'homme avec un livre en main. Il le pris et son visage venait de revivre. Son état second il y a quelque instant avait complètement disparu. Chopper fit de même et pris quelques livres dans les étagères. Une fois les livres payaient, ils sortirent tous les deux de la librairie. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent l'homme se décomposait et disparaître. Il ne comprenais plus rien, Chopper indiqua à Robin un herboriste était juste en face. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique... Ce coup-ci c'était une femme. Elle était jeune, une vingtaine d'années pas plus. Elle devrait croquer la vie à pleine dent, mais elle aussi avais l'air d'être au bord du gouffre. Elle ne réagissait à rien, sauf quand Chopper lui donna quelques herbes dans les mains. Elle réagit immédiatement, la vie était revenue en elle. L'archéologue essaya de lui parler, mais à par les herbes aucune information ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis comme pour le libraire, une fois tout les deux sortit, la femme disparu en fumée. C'était vraiment étrange, les gens à l'extérieur avait l'air tellement en vie, mais les commerçants c'était une autre histoire. D'un regard commun, Robin et Chopper décidèrent de rentrer au plus vite, ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de laisser Sanji seul. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le port, mais ils sentirent quelqu'un les toucher dans le dos. Ils restèrent bloquer quelques instants, se regardèrent de nouveau et décidèrent d'aller au restaurant tout de suite. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire en ville de toute façon, autant attendre les autres à leur point de rendez vous habituel. Ils rebroussèrent chemin et se dirigèrent vers le BlackNight.

Brook et Luffy

Le début des achats se passaient un peu près correctement. En effet Brook devait reprendre tout le temps Luffy qui partait en courant vers les odeur de viande et de nourriture de tout genre ou bien qui commençait à entamer l'alimentation qui venait tout juste d'être acheter. Le musicien se posait de sérieuse question, est ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de mettre Luffy dans le groupe d'alimentation? Plus le temps passe, plus il pense qu'en effet, c'était la pire idée de leur navigatrice. Après énormément de difficulté à retenir son capitaine, il remarque qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer. Les commerçants était au bord du suicide. La moindre chose pourrait les plonger dans le désespoir immense. Puis les rues étaient de moins en moins animés, contrairement au début d'après-midi. Luffy s'en rendit compte lui aussi, les personnes n'agissaient pas du tout normalement, c'étaient comme des pantins. Il pris une pomme dans l'étalage de fruit et la tendit au marchand. Il repris vit tout d'un coup. L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage des pirates. Au moment où le chapeau de paille reprit la pomme, l'homme retomba dans sa dépression et s'éffrita avant de tomber en morceau, il ne restait plus que poussière. Luffy pris la main squelettique de Brook et l'emporta vers le port. Le plus vieux compris qu'ils allaient rejoindre Sanji et le plus vite serai le mieux. Au milieux de la ville ils sentirent un courant d'air froid, voir presque glacé. Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson et quelque chose leur frôla le dos. Ils se retournèrent de nouveau, mais en ayant complètement oublier ce qu'il faisait quelques instant plus tôt. Brook regarda son capitaine et d'un geste lui indiqua la route pour aller vers un restaurant, leurs préféré, le BlackNight.

Franky et Usopp

Une fois tout l'équipage séparé, Franky et Usopp s'engagèrent dans les rues de la ville. Même si la ville était mouvementé, joyeuses et chaleureuses, il y avait quelque chose qui dérangé Franky. Tout ces sourires étaient forcés, comme pour masquer quelque chose d'obscur. Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin, Usopp lui indiqua un magasin ou il y a de la vente d'objet de tout genre et des matériaux de tout type. C'était parfait pour les réparations et invention de tous style. Ils commencèrent à fouiller tout les recoins de ce petit magasin, qui était une vrai mine d'or pour eux. Quand ils eurent finis leurs phases de recherche, il commencèrent à rassembler leurs trouvailles et allèrent vers le vendeur. Son visage était blanc, même trop blanc. C'était un blanc livide, comme si cette pauvre personne n'avait plus de sang qui circulait dans son corp, mais au moment où les deux amis mirent leurs achats sur le comptoir, il repris instantanément des couleurs. Le sang coulait de nouveau dans ses veines. Usopp lui demanda immédiatement si il allait bien, mais la seule réponse qu'il a eu était le prix de leur trouvaille. Aucune discussion n'était possible avec cet homme. Ils n'insistèrent pas plus, payèrent leurs articles et sortirent du magasin. En se retournant, ce qu'ils virent, fit froid dans le dos. L'homme était de nouveau blanc, comme il y a quelques instants avant que son corp se désagrège en poussière. D'un regard entre le charpentier et le tireur, ils allèrent en direction du port. Sanji seul et encore blessé sur le bateau... Ils auraient pu avoir une meilleur idée. Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction du port, mais une fois au bord du village, à quelques mètre du Sunny ils sentirent un frisson dans le dos, plus intense. Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient, il y a encore quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis partirent de nouveau dans la ville pour rejoindre leurs amis au BlackNight, leur restaurant préféré.

Nami et Zoro

Ça fais bien une vingtaine de fois que Nami rattrapait Zoro qui partais du mauvais sens. Même plus de vingt fois, mais elle avait arrêté de compter à partir de dix en à peine cinq minutes. Elle complètement exaspère par le sens de l'orientation du bretteur. À force de courir après lui, elle s'était retrouvée dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Très peu de gens s'y promenaient, les seuls passants avaient toujours le même visages... Blanc sans aucune expression à par le désespoir, un désespoir vraiment marqué. La rousse décida d'en suivre un au hasard, en gardant toujours un œil sur son ami. Plus l'étranger arrivait vers la rue centrale, plus des couleurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Une fois dans la rue, il était de nouveau joyeux avec plein de vie. Le regard de Nami, totalement perplexe par ce qu'elle venait d'observer, permis à Zoro d'affirmer ses soupçons. Cette ville était plus qu'étrange, ils virent un homme s'approchait d'eux, il s'écartèrent légèrement. Il les dépassa et disparu dans un nuage de fumée quelques instant plus tard. C'était la goutte de trop pour Zoro, cette ville était beaucoup trop étrange pour que se soit réel. Il voulait retrouver son amant au plus vite, l'avoir laisser complètement seul ne le rassurait pas. Il alla vers la direction du port, mais heureusement la navigatrice le rattrapa à temps. Il allait à la direction opposée au port. Une fois remis sur le bon chemin, quelques chose les toucha. Zoro se retourna vivement... Une sueur froide l'avait parcouru. Il était inquiet, mais pourquoi l'était il. Ils allaient retrouvé tout le monde, aux restaurant habituel. Ça ne devrait pas le stressé plus que ça. La réflexion ne peut continuer car Nami lui pris le poignet et l'emmena vers le BlackNight

BlackNight.

Comme attendu ce fut Robin et Chopper les premiers arrivés. Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent le reste de leurs compagnons. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, Franky et Usopp furent les suivants, suivis de Brook et Luffy. Une fois tous installé à table, ils attendirent Nami et Zoro, mais ils avaient l'habitude. Le vert a un sens de l'orientation tellement déplorable, que le temps habituel pour arriver jusqu'au BlackNight était multiplié par trois ou quatre facilement. Ce fut encore le cas aujourd'hui, ils arrivent tous les deux, Nami complètement essoufflée à force de remettre Zoro sut le bon chemin et Zoro qui lui est totalement impassible, avec plus d'une heure de retard. Ceux qui étaient déjà là explosèrent de rire en les voyant. Nami s'énerva légèrement et Zoro ne comprenait pas vraiment leur réaction. Une fois tous installait le serveur leur demanda ce qu'ils veulent et pris note de toute la commande qui était gigantesque. Le repas se passait sans encombre, enfin au début. À la fin du repas le chef leur offre des salades de fruits, que tous commencèrent avant la fin de l'explication du garçon. Au bout d'une cuillère Zoro recracha ce qu'il pût de la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre. Tous le regarda, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la réaction du bretteur.

"- Heu... Zoro ça va? Demanda Robin un peu inquiète.  
\- Oui, oui. C'est juste que le goût était immonde, même plus qu'immonde. Comment on peut servir ça."

Juste après que Sanji soit sorti du Sunny.

PDV Sanji

C'est quoi cette ville... J'ai entendu du bruit toute la journée et une fois la nuit tombée, plus rien. En plus d'être blessé, je ne pas voir les lady qui vivent dans ce pays. Elles doivent être magnifique. Je m'égard un petit peu là. Je suis sur la place principale, mais je ne vois rien, pas une seul âme dans les rues. Même si la nuit est tombée il y a toujours des gens dans les rues, les bars sont ouvert, mais sur cet île, rien. _Crack!_ C'est quoi ce bruit? Il y a quelqu'un de lever dans cette ville et de vivant. Pour quoi je ne vois personne.

Fin PDV Sanji

Il avait beau tourné sur lui-même, il ne vit rien dans les alentours. Cette obscurité qui était la nuit ne le rassurait pas plus. Après cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, il allait s'enfonceé dans l'une des ruelles adjacentes, mais Keros apparut devant lui. Il était par une jeune femme. Sanji lui dit ses louanges, comme il le fait à chaque femmes qu'il rencontre.  
"-C'est tellement facile de t'avoir mon cher blond.  
\- Qu'elle est le plaisir de ta visite, dit il en s'allumant une cigarette.  
-Nous sommes là pour toi?  
-Et que me veut une si belle demoiselle?  
\- C'est très simple, la fin des pirates!  
\- Tu penses qu'en nous arrêtant, ça arrêtera la piraterie? Tu ne serais pas un peu naïve?  
-De qu'elle droit tu...  
-Calme toi Minako, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre lui.  
\- Votre visage énervé ne vous va pas du tout. Souriez, ça vous va tellement mieux.  
-Tu rajoutes une couche en...  
-Je t'ai dit quoi ?  
-Mais c'est lui...  
-Minako!  
\- Bon d'accord.  
\- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des amis à retrouver.  
\- Tes amis t'ont oublié!  
-Comment ça?  
-C'est très simple un touché. Un simple touché.  
-Développe car je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.  
\- Ah Sanji... Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des fruits du démons, nous aussi.  
-Et...  
-Tu es vraiment lent bordel! On te dis que j'ai touché tes amis et toutes les personnes que je touche sont à mes ordres pendant 24 heures.  
-Minako...  
-Désolé, mais il m'énerve !  
-Merci lady pour cette info!  
\- Tu pense que ça t'aidera de savoir ça ?!  
-Évidemment! Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas intentionnelle.  
\- Hahaha... Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi tu es le seul à ne pas être touché ?  
-Si, mais comme bon méchant tu me le diras!  
\- Tu es le gentil dans l'histoire. Tu me fais rire, tu es un pirate. Tu penses réellement...  
\- Minako, tu vas te calmer! Sinon te rappelles tu de ce merveilleux baiser... Vu ta tête oui!  
\- À part s'être foutu de ma gueule, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.  
\- Un virus.  
-Un virus... Et ...  
\- Il faut tout t'expliquer mon cher Sanji. Que fait un virus?  
\- Il rend malade... Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire?  
\- C'est un virus un peu spécial... Mais avec ce baiser, je n'ai pas pu de l'injecter correctement.  
\- Tu es fort Keros... En plus d'embrasser mal, tu es incapable d'injecter un virus.  
-Heu... Keros! Il ne serait pas complètement débile ce blondinet.  
\- Vu son expression, il est choqué par tes propos.  
\- Désolé Keros, mais là j'en ai marre. Il est temps de l'injecter correctement."

La jeune femme s'approcha de Sanji dangereusement. Il recula pour l'éviter, mais son dos buta sur le torse de Keros. Le temps de la surprise permis celui ci à bloqué Sanji. Minako s'avança plus rapidement de lui, mis sa main sur la nuque du blond et enfonça une aiguille. Le liquide incolore se dispersa dans le corp du cuisinier. Une fois la seringue vide, il relâchèrent le blond qui s'effondra, une main sur le coup. Ils attendirent un peu et Sanji tomba dans l'inconscience. Une fois leur victime complètement endormi, Minako écrasa la cigarette encore allumé et les deux l'abandonnèrent sur la place.


	19. Chapter 19

_BlackNight_

Le goût de ce que venait de manger Zoro était le pire que l'on puisse rencontrer. En effet, il avait l'impression d'avoir mangé quelque chose d'empoisonner. Après la quinte de toux de celui-ci, tous l'équipage se regarda. Ils avaient tous une expression bloqué, comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Au BlackNight, tout les clients regardaient la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux, totalement incrédules. Quelques secondes plutôt, c'était la table la plus bruyante, dont personne ne disait rien (ils avaient reconnus l'équipage au chapeau de paille) et d'un coup elle devient la plus silencieuse. Juste quelques secondes ont suffi à calmer cette table, cet équipage. Comment c'était possible? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Jusqu'à:

"-Les gars, pourquoi on est ici? Demanda Usopp en phase de réveil.  
-Je ne sais pas... ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là? Continua Nami  
-J'en sais pas plus que toi navigatrice-san. Ajouta Robin  
-Si Robin le sais pas, comment on peut le savoir? Intervient Luffy  
-Sanji!"

A ce simple mot, tous se levèrent comme si leurs corps étaient dirigés par un seul homme et sortirent en laissant tout le restaurant en état second par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Évidemment, le patron se rendit compte que l'addition n'était pas payé, mais trop tard. Ils étaient déjà très loin.

Les pirates commencèrent à aller dans les rues, ils allaient tout d'abord au Sunny. Ils voulaient vérifier que Sanji soit toujours là-bas et en bonne santé. Arrivé sur le navire, ils cherchèrent dans tous les recoins et comme prévue, il n'était pas là. C'était pourtant évident, il était deux heures du matin passée et l'équipage n'était pas de retour. Des heures à attendre et personne ne revenait. N'importe lequel des chapeau de paille serait parti pour vérifier que chaque membre ne soit pas en danger, surtout s'ils sont partis pour faire de simple course. Après un rapide tour du bateau et aucune trace du cuistot. Ils décidèrent d'aller au centre de la ville, sur la place principale. C'était le lieu le plus voyant et le plus facile pour retrouver. Une fois arrivé, ils se sépareront et rechercheront dans les rues adjacentes.

Ils arrivèrent en une dizaine de minutes, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se séparer. Sanji était allongé, sur le coté avec une main sur son coup. Il était sur le sol, rien ne le protégeait réellement du froid qu'offrait la nuit. Zoro fut le premier à bouger, suivit rapidement des autres. Il le pris dans ses bras, son genou lui tenait le dos. Sa main glissa de son cou pour rejoindre le sol. Chopper s'approcha de l'inconscient et regarda attentivement sa nuque. Il avait beaucoup de mal, il ne voyait pas grand chose avec cette obscurité. D'un air entendu, le vert mis un de ses bras dans le dos du blessé et la deuxième sous ses genoux. Ils rejoignirent tous le lion qui attendait le retour de son équipage au port.

Zoro déposa Sanji dans l'infirmerie, encore une fois et laissa les mains expertes du médecin s'occupaient de lui. Cette fois ci, c'était celle de trop. Le vert énervé, sauta par dessus bord pour rejoindre l'île et de pouvoir s'isoler de ses amis pendant quelques instants. Sauf qu'en sautant, aveuglé par la colère et la nuit, il se trompa de côté. Il atterrit directement à la mer. Tous avez vu la scène, complétement perplexe. Ils restèrent tous bloquer pendant un certain temps, mais il y avez quelques chose d'étrange. D'habitude, il remontait rapidement avant de s'énerver encore plus, mais à ce moment précis, il n'était toujours pas remonter. Luffy sentit que c'est tout sauf normal et sauta lui aussi par dessus bord, mais comme attendu, il a coulé. Puis sans aucune surprise, la personne qui a sauté juste après lui c'était Brook. Évidemment il coula aussi, ils ne restaient plus qu'a à envoyer trois personnes pour récupérer les coulés. Ce fut Nami, Usopp et Franky qui ont été désigner par défaut. Il leur a fallu une à deux minutes pour remonter les trois abrutis qui coulaient.

"-Merci Nami de m'avoir sauvé!  
-Pourquoi tu as sauté Luffy, tu ne peux pas nager? Dit elle passablement énervée.  
-Parce que Zoro remontait pas! Dit-il le plus naturellement.  
-On aurait pu sauter! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Brook!  
-Désolé, j'avais oublié. Répond il en s'enfuyant de peur que la rousse veuille lui donner une correction.  
-Contrairement à Brook et Luffy, qui eux sont tout simplement idiot, pourquoi tu n'es pas remonté à la surface. Souligne Usopp  
-Je sais pas, quand je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau, je n'avais plus aucune force. C'est comme si je n'était plus qu'un faible gamin qui n'est même pas capable de nager.  
-C'est suuuuuper bizarre! Commente Franky.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Se questionne Zoro  
-Bretteur-san... Souffle-t-elle  
-Oui...  
-Tout à l'heure tu as recraché quelques choses?  
-Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après la balade dans cette ville.  
-Si, ça me dit quelques choses! Tu as recraché toute ton assiette en disant que c'était totalement immonde. Se souvient Usopp  
-Vous êtes sûr, ça me dit rien du tout.  
-Usopp a raison. Juste après ça on s'est tous réveillé au milieu de ce restaurant.  
-C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis ! Attends tu ne veux pas dire... Continu Franky  
-Zoro, tu as mangé un fruit du démon tout à l'heure! Dit Luffy avec une voix grave. Zoro tu es un abruti! Dit-il toujours aussi sérieux.  
-Tu veux que je te rappelle que tu as sauté à la mer, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne savais pas nager. Contrairement à moi!  
-Ça change rien, si tu n'avais pas sauté, je ne l'aurai pas fais. Donc c'est ta faute!  
-Quoi? Mais j'y crois pas... Finit il totalement exaspéré.  
-Luffy-san le problème, c'est que l'on connait rien du fruit que Zoro a mangé. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Intervient Brook  
-Surtout qui lui a donné? et pourquoi ? Continue Robin  
-Heu... je viens de penser à quelque chose? Intervient Usopp  
-A quoi exactement? Demande Franky.  
-Vous vous souvenez du mec au cheveux vert qui se disait être Zoro ...  
-Oui... relance Nami pour savoir la suite de ses pensées.  
-Tu ne veux pas dire que... Suffoque Robin une fois qu'elle a compris le fil des pensées d'Usopp  
-Si, je le pense bien...  
-Vous pensez à quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang? s'enerve de plus en plus Zoro  
-Il avait mangé un fruit du démon... C'était quoi son nom déjà? Continue Brook  
-Le Yume-Yume no mi... Souffle Zoro plus pour lui même.  
-Comment tu t'en souviens? Interroge Luffy  
-C'est celui qui a blessé l'autre abruti. Autant ceux que j'affronte j'oublie facilement, mais autant ceux qui le blessent je ne peux les oublier. Il reste encrer dans ma mémoire de façon permanente. Lui par contre il oublie complétement ces personnes. Dit Zoro comme un regret ou une blessure profonde  
-Vous êtes des abrutis tout les deux! C'est exactement la même chose pour lui! Heureusement que je suis là! Répond Luffy  
-Toi au niveau mémoire, tu ne les bats pas, je te rassure. Enchérie Nami  
-Ah... c'est vrai. Tu vois Zoro, il n'y a aucun problème!"

Tous se mirent à rire de la phrase de leur capitaine. Il savait remonter le morale, même Zoro eu un petit sourire, mais bien vite effacer son blond était toujours dans l'infirmerie et Chopper n'y était pas encore sorti. Ce qui le rassura un peu, c'est que Luffy n'y était pas. La première qu'ils avaient amenés Sanji dans cette pièce blanche, après l'attaque des hommes de l'île du vœu, l'homme caoutchouc avait tout de suite suivi Chopper et était resté à ses côtés. Il ne faisait ça qu'à des moments de choix difficiles ou s'il y avait un quelconque danger. Il était vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose.

Dans l'infirmerie.

Le petit renne se presser avec une justesse et une minutie impressionnante. Il avait déjà fais une prise de sang, analyser avec tout les réactifs connus sur Grand Line. Il avait enfin pu voir ce qu'il y avait sur son coup, un trou fin où une goutte de sang avait sécher. Il nettoya la simple plaie et il sut que des personnes lui avaient injecté un produit directement dans le sang. Est ce que c'était un poison, ou un virus ou même de l'air. Il installa une machine pour pouvoir lui nettoyait le sang. Une fois brancher, il retourna à ses analyses.

La machine faisait un petit bruit pour prévenir que le sang était nettoyé de tout poison ou produit illicites. Il le débrancha et lui remit la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Sa peau était redevenu blanche, presque translucide. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps le blond avait attendu leurs retour et depuis combien de temps il était dehors, inconscient. Chopper s'en voulait, c'était pas la même sensation qu'il avait eu il y a quelques mois, mais le regret était quand même là.

Il vérifia encore une fois l'état du blond, il n'avait aucun signe d'empoisonnement par des substances plus étranges les unes que les autres. Les tests prouvaient la même chose. Si ce n'était pas un poison, ça veut dire qu'on lui a injecter autre chose. Ce n'était pas de l'air, ce qui rassura énormément le médecin de bord. Ce petit éclat d'espoir se brisa rapidement, la dernière qu'il pouvait injecter était de type biologique, bactérie, champignon ou virus, mais lequel? Il y en avait tellement qu'il était impossible de savoir par où commençait. Le pire c'était qu'il y en avait des millions qui disparaissaient du jours en lendemain pour en avoir autant qui apparaissaient.

Il était temps de l'annoncer à l'équipage sa nouvelle découverte. Chopper avait du mal à passer la porte de cette pièce qui servait de rétablissement à ses amis, mais depuis quelque temps, il a l'impression qu'elle deviendra un lieu de mort pour l'un d'eux. Il avait vraiment du mal à en sortir et c'était de plus en plus dur. Il mit une de ses pattes sur la poignées et il entendit des rires. Pourquoi était il inquiets? Ses amis seront toujours et cet endroit ne sera jamais un lieu de mort, mais un lieu de vie.

PDV de Sanji ( _quand il parle,_ quand il pense, **inconnu** )

Je suis où? J'en ai vraiment marre d'être dans l'obscurité! _Les gars, vous êtes là ou je suis encore seul avec ma conscience._ Pourquoi je ne vois que du noir? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. **Heureusement que tu es un génie.** _Marimo!_ Non c'est pas possible, c'était pourtant sa vois. J'en suis sûr! _Marimo! Arrête de te foutre de moi! Tu es là..._ Pourquoi j'essaye de l'appeler, ça ne sert à rien. Il n'est pas là! Je suis seul, mais depuis combien de temps.

 **Tu te poses sérieusement la question? Moi qui pensait que tu étais un génie, je suis déçu.** Encore cette voix, c'est la voix du bretteur... C'est bien la sienne, mais pourquoi je l'entends? Je suis seul dans le noir le plus profond. Ce n'est pas le bretteur, j'en suis sûr. Il sait que je hais le noir, pas que j'en ai peur, mais je me sens tellement mal à l'aise dans ces ambiances. Si c'était lui, il aurait crié des surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres. Je veux sortir de là!

 **Pourquoi sortir? C'est chez toi!** Comment ça c'est chez moi? _Jamais de la vie et t'es qui? Présente toi immédiatement! ..._ il n'y a aucune réponse. Je suis en train de devenir fou, complétement fou. Pourquoi j'entends la voix de cet abruti, parmi tant d'autre. Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours était seul... Qu'est que je raconte? Je ne le suis pas.

 **Évidemment que tu es seul, depuis bien longtemps.** Depuis longtemps... _Tu es qui à la fin? Pourquoi j'entends toujours cet voix? Zoro_ _si c'est toi dis le moi! ZORO!_ J'ai mal, j'ai une pointe au cœur, ça ne peut pas être lui qui parle. Il ne me dirait jamais des mots si durs. Surtout que le mot seul veut dire beaucoup de chose pour lui et moi. Il ne l'utiliserai pas aussi facilement. Calme toi, c'est ta conscience qui te joue des tours. Respire, calme toi, respire, calme toi ...

 **Tu fuis encore Sanji! Tu as toujours fuis. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, après ce que tu as fais!** Quoi? Je ne comprend plus rien. _Je ne fuis pas!_ Je n'ai jamais fui devant mes problèmes, devant mes ennemis. _Zoro, qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il y une telle haine dans cette voix..._ La suite ne voulait pas sortir. Je viens de comprendre, je ne suis plus rien. Plus rien pour lui. Ma gorge se serre de plus en plus, je suffoque. Je sens de l'eau coulait sur mon visage. _Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais? Dis le moi... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je t'ai..._ Il reste bloquer au fond de la gorge, il ne veut pas être dit!

 **Perdre... Mais c'est déjà fait. Tu as tout perdu. Il ne te reste rien à par la vie. Cette obscurité, ce noir qui ne montre que désespoir, c'est ton cœur Sanji. Enfin ce qu'il en reste!** Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. _Tu mens..._ Comment est ce possible? Je ne peux pas avoir tout perdu. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous en vie, même toi le vieux schnoque. Pourquoi me dire toutes ces horreurs? Zoro je t'aime vraiment, c'est le seul mot qui ne cache rien derrière. J'ai mal,de plus en plus mal. _J'ai mal, aide moi!_

 **Tu oses demander de l'aide! Toi! Un assassin! Tu as du sang sur les mains et tu demandes de l'aides!** Assassin... _Je suis un assassin..._ Moi, impossible. Pourquoi tuerais je des personnes? Comment ça j'ai du sang sur les mains? Qui est ce que j'ai tué? Pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir avant mon réveil? _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_ Zoro, tu me détestes. Tu me hais vu le son de ta voix. Cette voix qui m'a tant rassuré, elle me crache dessus maintenant. J'ai l'impression que l'espoir s'en va, tu étais ce rayon d'espoir, mais maintenant que je suis seul, que vais je devenir? _Dis le moi._

 _ **C'est pourtant simple! Abandonne! Laisse toi mourir!**_ Mourir... Mourir... _Je devrais mourir..._ Pourquoi ça dois se finir comme ça...

Fin PDV Sanji, mais toujours dans l'espace noir.

Le brin de lumière dans cette obscurité s'affaiblissait. Quand on se rapproché de cette lumière tellement vive quelques secondes plutôt, on voyait la silhouette de Sanji. Il était à genou au sol, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, les perles d'eau tombées devant lui, une de ses main s'accrochait à sa chemise au niveau du cœur tandis que l'autre était au sol poing fermé. Il souffrait, mais de quel mal?

Dans le noir, une forme se dessinait au fur et à mesure que la lumière du blond mourrai. Il n'avait pas vraiment de visage, mais un sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. D'un coup, des barres poussèrent autour de Sanji, comme si on essayait de l'enfermer. C'était le cas, la forme avait gagné.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sur le Sunny le calme était revenu, le rire collectif avait fait un énorme bien à tout l'équipage. Chopper venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, ayant un air grave. Tout le monde se tut immédiatement. ils attendirent la nouvelle avec appréhension. L'ambiance était palpable._

"- Il s'est fait empoisonné...  
-Il est vivant! s'énerva Zoro prenant les épaules du petit renne.  
-Oui, il est en train de dormir.  
-Qu'elle est ce poison? Demanda Robin  
-C'est pas vraiment un poison... quelqu'un lui a injecté quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est exactement. La seule chose que je sais... c'est biologique.  
-On ne connait rien sur ça? Interrogea Nami avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
-Non, rien. Je ne sais rien. C'est peut-être une bactérie, champignon ou une bactérie. Je ne sais rien. J'attends la fin des analyses."

Luffy mis son chapeau sur les yeux et s'approcha de l'infirmerie. L'équipage le regarda inquiet et le suivit. En entrant ils virent Sanji bougeait, son sommeille était vraiment agité. Personne ne bougeait vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faudrait faire. Zoro s'approcha du blond et lui pris sa main. Il essayait de le rassurer. Chacun, en voyant la scène, s'écarta et sorti de la pièce. Ils préférèrent les laisser seuls, ils savaient qu'en cas de problème le bretteur les préviendrait tout de suite.

Une fois la porte fermée, le silence retomba totalement. Il serra la main de son amant de plus en plus fort. La peur qui l'accompagne depuis quelques mois maintenant était beaucoup plus présente, plus pesante, plus douloureuse même. Il regarda son visage et il vit ses lèvres bougeaient. Un léger souffle en sorti. Il approcha son oreille, il avait l'impression que le blond essayait de dire quelques choses. " _...a...i...o! a...ri...o ...rê...de...te...fou...de...oi." ._ Il se releva, il ne comprenait pas du tout. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de dire. Zoro savait qu'il l'appelait, mais pourquoi?

" _Jamais..."_. Une fois encore le vert ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mots. Il avait l'air complétement perdu, il serra encore plus sa main. De son autre main, il commença à caresser les cheveux blonds et soyeux. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce cuistot?

 _"...qui... cette voix... Zo... ro..."._ Le vert s'écarta soudainement du blond, ses caresses rassurantes s'arrêta également. Il y avait vraiment un problème, les seuls fois que le sourcil en vrille l'appelait par son prénom était pendant leurs ébats ou quand il était pris de panique incontrôlable. D'ailleurs c'était souvent pour cette raison qu'il disait son prénom ces derniers temps. Il entendit la respiration du comateux s'accélérait brusquement. Zoro commençait à avoir peur pour lui, mais la respiration se calma petit à petit, doucement avant de redevenir normal. Maintenant il était sûr, son amant paniquait et pas qu'un peu. Il repris ses caresses douces dans ses cheveux pour le calmer et dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille rapidement.

 _"Zoro...j'ai fait... haine...voix..."_. Il en était plus que sûr, il l'appelait. Qu'elle est son rêve pour qu'il régisse de cette manière. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure d'or, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermaient. Il devait vivre un enfer pour qu'il pleure. _"... je t'ai fa... dis...moi... veux pas... te perdre...je t'ai..."_. C'est devenu encore plus incompréhensible pour le vert. Tout se que disait le blond n'avait aucun sens. Il savait pourtant que Zoro ne l'abandonnera jamais. Un sentiment encore plus profond que la peur naissait dans le cœur de bretteur. La respiration du fumeur se faisait de nouveau difficile comme si les sanglots l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Avec ses mains il sécha les larmes qui dévalaient son visage, mais c'était totalement inutile. Plus il essayait de les faire disparaître, plus elles apparaissaient. Il détestait de le voir comme ça, sans défense ou la moindre chose pouvait le faire craquer psychologiquement.

 _"J'ai mal... Aide moi..."_. C'était de trop pour Zoro. Sanji souffrait beaucoup trop pour un simple rêve. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Quelque chose de pas normal. Quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qu'il devait éliminer, mais comment? _"Dis moi"_. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait dire ça. Qu'est ce qu'il veux comme mots, pour le rassurer? Pour l'aider? Pour le faire sortir de cette enfer? Il ne le savait vraiment pas, il se sentait tellement impuissant, une nouvelle fois.

 _"Mourir"_. Ce n'est pas la première fois qui l'entend dire ce mot. Ce mot faisait peur à Zoro, il l'avait entendu déjà une fois. il était sorti des lèvres de celui qu'il aime le plus dans ce monde et il avait faillit le perdre à jamais. Il voulait tellement pouvoir rentré dans sa tête pour l'extirper de ce cauchemar. Il posa son front sur sa moitié et il ferma les yeux comme pour se donner du courage. Sa deuxième main avait cessé les caresses pour rejoindre sa première main et tenir celle de l'être aimé. Il voulait donner un peu de sa chaleur, du courage, de l'espoir et pour se rassurer aussi. D'un coup une lumière blanche passa devant ses yeux avant de se retrouver dans l'obscurité de nouveau.

Il ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils étaient déjà ouvert. L'obscurité était opaque, aucune lumière ne pouvait faire son chemin dans ce brouillard noir. Il vit au loin, une lumière blanche d'un éclat de pureté, il s'approcha d'elle et il vit son amour au sol, la main sur le cœur, tremblant à cause de ses sanglots et des barreaux l'entouraient.

Sur le pont du Sunny

Après être sorti de la pièce immaculé, tous c'était installé auprès de la porte en cas de problème. Luffy d'un geste de la tête fit comprendre à Robin d'observer l'intérieur de la pièce. Il sentait que un événement allait se passer rapidement et qu'il valait mieux avoir un œil dessus. Elle utilisa son fruit du démon et un œil poussa dans l'infirmerie. Elle commentait tout ce qu'elle voyait pour que l'équipage sache ce qu'il se passe. Rapidement elle fit pousser une oreille aussi, le blond s'était mis à parler et il valait mieux savoir ce qu'il se disait. Aucune réaction particulière apparaissait sur le visage des pirates.

Jusqu'à ce que le mot mourir arriva à leurs oreilles. Tous fut choqué par ce mot, un simple mot. Il avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblé, personne ne savait comment réagir. Une autre nouvelle venait encore plus les perturbés. Zoro ne bougeait plus, il avait posé son front sur le blond et après plus rien. Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun qu'il valait mieux pur eux de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Ce fut Chopper qui ouvra le premier la porte et il rentrèrent tous. Luffy voulu secouer le vert, mais Brook le retient. Il fit comprendre à ses équipiers que Zoro était en train d'utiliser son fruit du démon et qu'il fallait peut-être rien faire, juste avoir confiance en eux.

Luffy enregistra l'information et décida d'avoir confiance en ses amis. Il s'assit au sol et regarda sérieusement le couple. Usopp et Chopper se mirent à côté de lui pour attendre aussi. Nami et Robin, elles se sont mises sur une chaise et un tabouret qui était sous le bureau du médecin. Franky préférera rester au pied de la porte, accoudé à celle-ci. Puis Brook, s'appuya sur le bureau avec un air soucieux qui était assez rare. Ils attendirent tous le retour de leurs camarades avec plus ou moins d'espoir selon chacun.


	21. Chapter 21

_Zoro s'approchait de la silhouette avec une certaine inquiétude. C'est la première fois qu'il voit autant de désespoir émanait de son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. C'est trop pour lui, le blond n'aura que du malheur,toute sa vie. Lui ne pouvait rien faire contre ses évènements. Ils arrivaient les uns après les autres, sans jamais prévenir._

Il s'approcha de cette cage... Plus il s'approchait, plus celle ci s'éloignait. Qu'elle était cette force incompréhensible ? Ses pas commençaient à s'accélérer de plus en plus. Il courait de toute ses forces, mais son amant était toujours hors de porter.

Totalement essoufflé, il s'arrêta, se mit à genou, espérant de reprendre un peu de force. Il commençait à crier des surnoms, de moins en moins rechercher avec l'inquiétude montante. Jusqu'à ce que son nom, son vrai nom sorte de ses lèvres. Ce nom qu'il ne disait qu'en cas d'extrême intimité ou d'extrême inquiétude et là l'inquiétude était à son comble. Ce n'était même plus de l'inquiétude poussée à son maximum, mais de la peur. La peur de jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. La peur que ça voix ne l'effleure à peine. La peur de le perdre de vue. La peur de le perdre tout simplement. La peur de perdre un être cher, encore. Il avait déjà perdu Kuina, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la personne qui fait battre son cœur.

Sanji était toujours aussi sol. Il avait mal au cœur et sa douleur était de plus en plus vive. Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Un torrent dévalait de son visage. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ses sanglots. Rien ne pouvait le calmer. Rien ne pouvait atténuer cette douleur de plus en plus dur à supporter. Rien ne pouvait stopper ce dé rien, il était seul.

Au loin il entendit une voix. Au début, il ne compris rien. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom. Puis petit à petit, il entendit les surnoms que lui donnait souvent le bretteur. D'un coup, il entendit son nom... C'était vraiment son nom... Pas de sourcillé en vrille, ero cook, love cook, mais bien Sanji. Ce nom qu'il disait tellement peu, mais pourquoi le dire maintenant. Le vert ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui. En se rappelant de ses paroles, son cœur allait imposer en lui. Il resserra encore plus sa chemise

Zoro vit son amant se replier encore plus sur lui même. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Il se releva en espérant s'approcher un peu de lui. Comme depuis le début, sa main ne l'atteignait pas.

"- Il est fini! Ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais.  
\- T'es qui? Une ombre apparait à ses côtés.  
-C'est un se...cret!"

Zoro mis sa main sur le wadō Ichimonji et le dégaina. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'avait, mais maintenant qu'il a en main l'ombre n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ce fut le cas, un coup et l'ombre s'est fendu. Il attendis un peu, elle ne réapparaissait pas. Il se mit en position "Itoryu, shishi sonson". La cage, qui enfermait jusque là le blond, se retrouva en morceau. Elle s'effondra avec un bruit sourd. Par contre le blond ne se retourna à peine, comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

Il rengaina son katana et se mit de nouveau à courir vers Sanji. Ce coup-ci il arrive à l'atteindre, il tends la main, ses doigts touchaient la chemise du blond. Il se mets à genou, à côté de lui, et le pris dans ses bras. Il tremblait. Il entendit un souffle sortirent des lèvres se son amant. "Je ne sers à rien,adieu". Il n'y croyait pas, ces mots étaient tellement dur. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était pas possible. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point là ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Il le pris au niveau de ses épaules pour qu'il puisse affronter son regard. Il ne vit rien dans ces yeux bleus, il manquait l'éclat habituel. Il commençait à le secouer, il voulait qu'il se réveille.

Sanji il se sentait tellement mal, il avait mal. Son cœur se serait de plus en plus. Il avait besoin d'aide, mais qui l'aidera? Sûrement pas Zoro il venait de l'abandonner. Il voulait tout abandonner. Il se sentit relever et secouer, mais il ne voyait rien. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien voir, il ne ressentait rien, mais il savait qu'il était secoué. Qui pouvait bien le secouer comme ça ?

Un éclat renaissait dans les yeux azur. Zoro fut immédiatement soulager. Il arrivait à le récupérer, il arrêta de le secouer. Le blond se rendit compte petit à petit qu'il n'était plus seul. Il était devant lui. Celui qui l'avait jeté avec des mots si dur et maintenant il était en face de lui. Il allait lui dire qu'il avait gagné, il avait pas besoin de continuer, il allait disparaitre de toute manière. Il abandonna l'idée en voyant les yeux émeraudes. Des sentiments de soulagements et d'amour traversaient ses yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Quand il vit enfin une réaction sur le visage du blond, il était tellement soulagé. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, il était rassuré de le voir revenir parmi eux.

"- Pourquoi fais tu ça? Je ne suis rien pour toi!  
\- Être ton amant ce n'est pas rien. Je t'assure.  
\- Tu me considère vraiment comme ça?  
\- Mais oui! Pourquoi tu en doutes?  
\- Tu me l'as dit!  
\- Je n'ai rien dit! Je ne te dirai jamais ce genre de chose! Je t'aime de trop pour te dire ce genre de chose!  
\- Depuis le début, je n'entends que toi.  
\- Ce n'était pas moi! Je suis là maintenant. Regarde moi, dans les yeux. Je suis là, tu me vois et je suis entrain de te parler. Et écoute bien, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te le dirai, mais tu devras t'en souvenir. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais car je t'aime.  
\- Mais alors, c'était qui?  
\- Il y avait une ombre avec toi! C'est peut-être elle?  
\- Possible, il y a une autre question à se poser... On est où ?  
\- Très bonne question ... Et je n'ai pas le réponse. Tu étais dans l'infirmerie, je t'ai tenue là mais et je me suis retrouvé ici...  
\- C'est vrai pourquoi je t'ai demandé ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ton sens de l'orientation est plus que déplorable.  
-Toi... Comment on sort d'ici?  
\- Je sais pas..."

La phrase était sorti dans un murmure. Les amoureux s'endormaient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

Zoro se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, tous l'équipage était autour de lui. Il regarda l'horloge et il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce monde plus qu'étrange depuis plus de 2 heures. Ils étaient restés 2 heures dans cette obscurité. Il regarda de nouveau le lit, Sanji bougeait dans son sommeil. Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

Il ouvrait finalement ses yeux. Il mit quelques instant à se réveiller complètement. Il sentit une chaleur rassurante dans sa main. Il regarda l'origine de la chaleur, c'était les mains de Zoro. Tout lui revint en mémoire, il se releva d'un coup. Un peu trop vite car il se rallongeait immédiatement. Sa tête tournait.  
Chopper s'approcha du patient, il posa une patte sur son épaule. Il devait rester encore un peu allongé. Sanji lui sourit pour le rassurer et se releva, plus doucement ce coup-ci. Toute l'assemblée fut heureuse de revoir le cuisinier se réveillait. Il ne resta pas longtemps assis, Luffy s'est jeté sur le blond sans prévenir de quoique se soit. Il quémandait de la viande. L'équipage se mit à rire en voyant cette scène. Zoro lâcha enfin la main du fumeur.

"- Sanji, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur la place? Demanda Chopper après que le fou rire se calma.  
\- Sur la place?  
\- C'est là bas qu'on t'a retrouvé inconscient. Lui répondit Nami avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Attends... J'étais parti à votre recherche car vous ne receviez pas...  
\- On était au Black Night! Cria Luffy  
\- Oui je sais, c'est à cause de Minako.  
\- Minako! Crièrent ils ensemble  
\- Elle était avec Keros, sur la place.  
\- Keros, si je le choppé, je le tue!  
\- Keros c'est qui? Demanda Luffy avec un ton naturel.  
\- Celui qui a embrassé Cook-san. Lui répondit Robin.  
\- Ah... Tu l'as revu. Je croyais que tu aimais Zoro?  
\- Je l'aime, je m'en fou de ce mec! Dit Sanji en criant, tous fut impressionné par le ton du blond. Personne ne s'attendait à une réponse pareil.  
\- Bah... Alors, pourquoi tu parles de lui?  
\- Il était sur la place avec la personne qui nous avez bloqué au restaurant. Lui dit Robin pour résumer la situation.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?  
\- Parce que tu ne comprends rien! Dit Nami en lui mettant un coup sur la tête.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda Brook après que Luffy se soit remis de son coup.  
\- Qu'il s'était raté dans sa mission.  
-Sa mission... Et c'était quoi comme mission ? Interrogea Franky  
\- D'injecter un virus...  
\- Un virus, mais lequel ? Continua Usopp  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais la dernière fois il avait mal injecté.  
\- À quel moment il avait fait ça ? Demanda inocement Chopper.  
\- Quand il m'a embrassé...  
\- Je vais le tuer!"

À cette phrase, Luffy explosa de rire. Son rire fut communicatif car le reste de l'équipage le suivit peu de temps après. Sanji se leva de son lit et alla préparer le buffet qui aller se passer le soir même.

Une fois tous sorti de la salle blanche chacun retourna à leur occupation. Sanji commençait à faire le buffet, mais il ne fut pas seul longtemps. Le vert venait chercher son saké. Un fois la bouteille en main il s'approcha du blond. Il coupait des légumes sur le plan de travail. Zoro mis ses bras de part et d'autre du cuisinier. Il se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Sanji voyait de l'amour, de la confiance et du bonheur dans ces yeux vert. Dans les yeux de Sanji, le vert vit aussi de l'amour, de la joie et surtout une confiance sans borne envers son amant. À force de se regardait, il n'avait pas fait attention que leurs visages s'attiraient. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, cette distance fut parcourus rapidement. Le baiser fut timide, mais il devient rapidement beaucoup plus sauvage. Le baiser fut couper au bout d'une minute. Ils étaient heureux, tout était revenu comme avant.

Le vert repris sa bouteille derrière le cuisinier et lui déposa un nouveau baiser. Ils se sourirent tous les deux et Zoro sorti de la cuisine pour repartir s'entraîner.

Dans l'obscurité.  
PDV inconnu

Tu penses t'en être sorti mon petit Sanji. Soit heureux encore quelques heures, mais ce soir dit adieu à un de tes amis.


	22. Chapter 22

_La soirée arrivait, les préparatifs pour le banquet était bientôt finit. Sanji avait encore une dizaine de pots à préparer, mais avec les interventions du capitaine, les petit encas pour Robin et Nami, des boissons pour Franky et Brook, des glaces pour Usopp et Chopper,puis du saké entre deux exercices pour Zoro. Il avait perdu énormément de temps sur le planning de départ. Il le savait pourtant, mais il n'y pouvait rien et il était un peu habitué à cette ambiance. Il ne voulait que rien ne change._

Dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fini ses préparation plus vite que prévu. Un mal de tête le pris soudainement, il mit sa main sur la douleur.

"-Tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir,mais c'est trop tard.  
-Quoi..."

Sanji venait de perdre conscience, mais son corps bougeait encore. Il s'approcha des encas pour les filles de l'équipage et il y glissa quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quand il voulut le faire pour le deuxième Zoro entra encore une fois pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

Il se tourna vers le blond. Il trouva étrange qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il s'approcha de lui et le vit tanguer. Il mit une main sur l'épaule et le corps bascula vers l'arrière. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Une fois au sol, il regarda le blond. Il avait les yeux ouverts et avait l'air totalement perdu.

"-On ne tient plus sur ses jambes, sourcil en vrille.  
\- J'ai eu un mal de tête et après...  
\- Tu es tombé.  
\- Je dois manquer de sucre... C'est pas tout, mais tout est prêt de mon côté.  
\- Sanji, de la viande!  
\- Toujours à l'heure."

Il se releva tout les deux et emmenèrent les plats sur une table qui a été fabriquer par Franky à la rapide. Les plats à peine arrivés, étaient engloutis par leur capitaine. L'alcool coulait à flot, la nourriture était abondante. La soirée était à son paroxysme, quand un cri de douleur retenti sur le pont. Les rires et les chants s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri.

Ils virent Nami en pleur, qui tenait Robin. Elle était entrain de suffoquer et se tordre de douleur. Chopper courut vers la patiente et l'ausculta au plus vite.  
En deux minutes, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait empoisonnée, mais par quoi? Il demanda à Franky de l'emmener au plus vite dans l'infirmerie, il devait lui injecter un antidote et le rapidement serait le mieux.

Une fois dans la pièce blanche, Chopper vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre s'il ne faisait rien. Il fit sortir Franky de la pièce et se mit au travail. Robin commençait à faire une fièvre impressionnante, elle suait de plus en plus. La blancheur de sa peau était de plus en plus marquée. Il prit une seringue et fit une prise de sang. Il avait besoin de savoir l'origine de celui-ci . Les tests mirent quelques secondes et le résultat venait d'être révéler. Le poison était puissant, c'était un mélange d'herbe qui pouvait tout aussi bien soigner que tuer selon la dose et ses mélanges. Il chercha les herbes dont il avait besoin avant de faire l'antidote. Il fit la solution, elle était assez liquide pour être injecter directement. Il s'approcha de l'archéologue, elle était aux portes de la mort. Un souffle pourrait l'emporter de l'autre côté. Il injecta le contenu de la seringue dans le bras de Robin et attendis le résultat.

Elle ne criait plus et ne convulsait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus non plus. Ça commençait vraiment à inquiété le petit renne. Il pris le pouls, il ne sentait rien. Son cœur s'était arrêter, il commença un massage cardiaque. Il le fait pendant une minute,puis deux, enfin trois et quatre. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il le faisait, il voulait la sauver. Il fut arrêter par Luffy, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était rentré dans son bureau. Il voulait continuer, encore une minute juste une minute. Le capitaine ne le laissa pas faire. C'était finis, elle avait poussé son dernier souffle. Elle venait de mourir.

Maintenant il devait annoncer à tous la mort de leurs amies. C'était le rôle de Luffy, il sorti en premier de la salle. Chopper mis le drap correctement sur le corps sans vie de l'archéologue avant de sortir aussi de cette pièce.

Une fois que le capitaine fût sorti de la salle tout le monde attendit la nouvelle. Il était rentré dans cette pièce après une heure d'attente sans nouvelle. Le visage du capitaine en disait long, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

"- Robin vient de nous quitter"

Tout le monde étaient bloqués. L'information avait énormément de mal à passer. La première à s'effondrer était Nami. Elle sera ses bras autour d'elle même, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Usopp s'approcha de Nami, il pleurait aussi, mais plus discrètement. Il se baissa et l'a pris dans ses bras. Franky était complètement bloqué, il donnait l'impression d'un robot totalement vide d'énergie. Il n'avait plus aucune réaction, mais au bout de cinq minutes des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais il resta toujours debout. Quand à Brook, il s'était assis sur les bancs sous l'arbre. Il n'avait plus aucune force, plus rien ne le tenait. Chopper qui était derrière le capitaine, pleurer de toute son âme. Luffy s'était baissé pour prendre dans ses bras. Il était assis dans l'herbe avec le petit renne sur ses genoux. Quelques gouttes perlaient sous le chapeau de paille. Zoro quand à lui, des larmes discrètes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le vert s'approcha du blond. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de son amant. Il n'avait aucune réaction, pire que Franky. Il lui prit sa main et la sera. Il le sentit se relâcher, il allait s'effondrer à n'importe qu'elle moment. Il lâcha la main et le pris par les épaules. Il aida à tombé, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, le vert à genoux et dans ses bras un Sanji complètement perdu.

PDV Luffy

Je ne t'ai pas sauvé ! Je ne t'ai jamais sauvé ! Robin ... Je sais que tu voulais annoncer votre amour ce soir, mais... Je t'ai laissé seule ce soir. J'ai jamais été là, je suis le pire capitaine qui puisse exister. Je te promets, que je vais essayer de relever l'équipage. Désolé Robin.

PDV Nami

Quoi? Je n'y crois pas ! Comment est-ce possible ? Elle a toujours échappé à la marine depuis ses huit ans. Elle a échappé à la mort je ne sais combien de fois? Et elle n'a pas pu échapper aujourd'hui. Tu es ma meilleure amie. On avait réussi à te libérer... Mais aujourd'hui on t'a juste regardé. Toi... Morte... Décédée... Comment c'est possible ? Robin toi qui sait tout, pourquoi maintenant ? Aujourd'hui... Il y a tant de jours pour mourir? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est pas possible !

PDV Usopp

Impossible, c'est impossible. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait mourir. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve, non plutôt un cauchemar. Pourquoi les malheurs s'étaient abonnés à notre é tu soutenais tellement Nami, je veux la soutenir. Pourquoi ça t'es arrivé Robin? Comment? Pourquoi maintenant ?

PDV Franky

Non... Non... Non... Pas maintenant ! On devait l'annoncer ce soir. On avait enfin avouer nos sentiments. On s'aimait, mais notre amour n'a pas eu le temps de s'épanouir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? On était en pleine réjouissance ! On s'amusait ... Comment s'est arrivé ? Je t'aime tellement, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Robin pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sanji s'en est sorti je ne sais combien de fois et toi... Toi... Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu cette chance ? Est-ce qu'il aurait utiliser toute les vies qu'avaient en réserve pour l'équipage. Tu aurais pu survivre si... Si... Arrête de penser comme ça, je paris qu'il s'en veux déjà pas besoin d'en rajouter.

PDV Brook

Comment c'est possible ? J'ai plus de 80 ans et je suis encore là. Robin tu étais une telle femme et ... Et... Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est impossible ! Franky m'avait annoncé que vous étiez enfin ensemble. Vous avez pu vous dire que vous vous aimez,mais ... Mais ... Tu n'as pas pu le vivre car ... Car... Je ne peux pas me le dire c'était tellement impossible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?

PDV Zoro

C'est pas possible ! Robin... Au début je ne te faisais pas du tout confiance, mais aujourd'hui... Je te fais totalement confiance, mais tu es... C'est tellement improbable... Ton décès est impossible à digérer, tu ne peux pas. Et Sanji qui ne réagit pas du tout m'inquiète de plus en plus. Robin, désolé je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider.

PDV Chopper

Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je pensais toujours pouvoir vous sauvez. Tout l'équipage... Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Rien... Rien du tout. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été plus rapide? Tu as souffert jusqu'à la fin. Je t'ai laissé souffrir, je n'ai rien pu faire. Désolé Robin!

PDV Sanji

Robin d'amour... Est... Non... Non c'est pas possible. J'ai survécu je ne sais combien de fois et Robin d'amour n'a pas survécu. C'est quoi ce monde! Désolé, je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Fin des PDV

"- Pourquoi...? Souffla Sanji  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la direction de la voix.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'a eu qu'un essaie contrairement à moi?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...? Demanda Brook avec une voix peu sûr.  
\- Depuis quelques mois j'ai pris un abonnement à l'infirmerie, mais par contre j'ai survécu à chaque fois, mais Robin d'amour n'a...  
\- N'en dit pas plus Sanji! Cria soudainement Franky. N'en dit pas plus, pas maintenant !  
\- Il a raison Sanji, ce n'est pas le moment. Continua Luffy. Ne rester pas seuls ce soir et bloquez le navire jusqu'à demain."

Chacun se releva comme il peut et empêcha au Sunny de continuer sa route. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de le bloquer car le lion n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la nouvelle. Franky demanda à Chopper s'il pouvait rester avec son amour pour cette nuit. Il était d'accord, mais il fallait qu'il soit avec quelqu'un. Ce fut Brook qui le suivit. Nami avait décidé d'aller dormir, elle était totalement crevée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Usopp ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seul et donc ils avaient décidés de dormir dans la chambre d'Usopp. Luffy ne pouvait pas laisser Chopper seul, il s'était endormi rapidement. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre des garçons et s'étaient endormi avec le petit médecin. Quand à Zoro, il était toujours sur le pont. Il prit Sanji par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la vigie. Elle était devenue leur chambre attitrée par la force des choses.

Dans l'infirmerie.

Franky pris le tabouret qu'utilisait leur médecin de bord pour concocter des médicaments. Il le mit au bord du lit et pris une des mains de son aimée. Quand à Brook s'est installé auprès de la porte avec la chaise utiliser pour veiller sur les patients.

"- Pourquoi elle et pas moi? Tu peux me le dire Brook. On devait être tout les trois pour protéger l'équipage et c'est elle la première touchée ! Est ce que la vie jouerait pas avec nous?  
\- Je ne sais pas si la vie joué avec nous, mais je sais que si c'était toi ou quelqu'un d'autre on serait tous dans le même état que ce soir.  
\- Tu as peut-être raison.  
\- Pourquoi tout à l'heure, tu as demandé à Sanji de se taire?  
\- Parce que je pensais la même chose tout à l'heure. On l'a sauvé je ne sais combien de fois, mais elle... n'a pas eu cette chance. Je lui en veux un peu.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Tu as peut-être raison Franky...  
\- Sur quoi?  
\- La vie, elle joue avec nous.  
\- Je m'en veux de l'avoir laisser seule.  
\- Comment ça seule? Elle était avec nous quand c'est arrivé !  
\- Oui... Mais si j'étais près d'elle, j'aurais peut-être réagit plus vite! Je sais pas.  
\- Avec des si on peut refaire un monde. Allez reposé toi un peu, demain va être dur.  
\- Pas grave, je veux rester éveiller le maximum de temps qu'il me reste avec elle.  
\- D'accord, mais je reste avec toi!  
\- Pas de soucis."

Le silence retomba, chacun dans ses pensées. Le cyborg serra toujours la main de l'archéologue dans l'espoir que sa chaleur lui redonne la vie. Puis le squelette regarda la scène d'un œil triste, il avait énormément de compassion pour son ami charpentier et beaucoup de chagrin pour son amie tombait plus vite que prévu.

Dans la vigie.

Zoro venait d'entrée dans la salle d'entraînement en tirant sur le blond. Depuis la nouvelle, il n'avait eu aucune réaction normale. Il cachait quelque chose ou il ne s'était rendu compte de rien en se cachant la vérité. Il le posa sur un des bancs et se mit à sa hauteur pour scruter les yeux océan en face de lui. Il ne montrais rien, juste un vide comme si il était parti ailleurs , loin de tout et surtout seul.

"- Sourcil en vrille, tu es branché ou pas?

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ero-cook?

\- Sanji, parle... S'il te plaît !  
\- C'est de ma faute !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
\- C'est à cause de moi si elle est...  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien. On ne sait même pas la cause de son décès. Comment peux tu dire que c'est de ta faute?  
\- Je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment.  
\- Toi, faire du mal à une femme, qui est en plus Robin !? Tu le penses vraiment !?  
\- Je le pense pas... C'est impensable même, mais je le ressens.  
\- Tu vas de mieux en mieux à ce que je vois. Allez, pense à autre chose. Il est temps de dormir et ça te fera le plus grand bien.  
\- Tu as raison, mais je pense que j'aurais énormément de mal à dormir ce soir.  
\- Ça ne change pas des autres soirs. Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là.  
\- Merci Zoro."

Après ses mots réconfortants Sanji s'allongea sur la banquette et enfin des perles d'eau glissaient sur ses joues. Il les avait retenu pendant tellement de temps, trop de temps. Zoro mis la main sur les yeux bleus du blond, pour cachait ses larmes. Il savait mieux que quiconque que le cuisinier détestait d'être en état de faiblesse. Cette main était comme une armure qui évitait plus de malheur. À force de larmes, Sanji s'endormit complétement. Zoro ne s'endormit pas de la soirée, il voulait veiller sur son amant qui était de plus en plus fragile.


	23. Chapter 23

_La nuit a été à la fois longue pour ceux qui ont essayé de dormir comme ils peuvent être courte pour ceux encore éveiller._

Dans l'infirmerie, Brook avait observé son ami le cyborg pendant une grande partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir contre un mur. Pour le cyborg, la nuit était à la réflexion. Il avait gardé la main froide, même gelée, de l'archéologue toute la nuit dans les siennes. Quand les rayons du soleil se montrèrent dans la pièce, il lâcha la main. Elle retomba sur le lit et il fit une prière silencieuse. Ses mains jointes, son front était appuyé dessus et des larmes coulèrent, encore, encore.

Dans les chambres le calme était présent. Chacun dormait comme il le pouvait. Nami s'était réveillée plus d'une fois en pleure, mais Usopp se réveillait en même temps et la rassurer comme il le pouvait. Puis elle se rendormait, avant de se relever encore une fois. La nuit a été rythmer par ses réveils. Du côté de Luffy et Chopper, la nuit n'a pas été calme non plus. Un coup s'était Chopper qui se réveillé et ensuite c'était Luffy. La lumière commençait a pénétrer dans la chambre. Chacun se réveilla, mais ne se levèrent pas immédiatement.

Dans la vigie, Zoro ne s'était même pas assoupi de la nuit. Il avait gardé ses yeux ouverts toute la nuit. Sanji, lui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de la nuit, mais son sommeil était vraiment agité. Le vert était resté auprès de lui en lui tenant la main, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment changé l'état du blond. Les premiers rayons entrèrent dans la vigie, les rayons caressaient le visage du blond. Il se reveilla, mais une fois ses yeux ouverts, ses pupilles bleus se foutaient et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Zoro le pris dans ses bras et resserra un peu plus contre lui.

Une partie de la matinée était passé, chacun alla à la cuisine quand il se sentait près. Les premiers arrivaient en cuisine étaient Zoro et Sanji, le blond avait besoin des fourneau pour penser à autre chose et Zoro l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude en lui. Puis Chopper et Luffy les avaient rejoints peu de temps après. Chopper demandait beaucoup de sucreries que Sanji lui servait volontiers. Il en avait besoin, il voulait penser à autre chose, juste quelques instants. Quand à Luffy, il ne voulut rien. Ça étonnait tous ceux présents, mais ils ne se posaient pas plus de questions. Nami et Usopp les avaient rejoints en milieu de matinée. La navigatrice avait encore les larmes au yeux, Sanji lui servi quelques jus de fruits pour qu'elle ai un peu d'énergie pour la journée. Par contre Usopp s'installa à table et fit comme Luffy. Il était calme et attendait la suite des événements. Vers midi, c'est au tour de Brook et Franky d'arrivaient en cuisine. L'un comme l'autre il ne prirent rien et attendait les mots du capitaine.

"- Est ce que quelqu'un sait où elle voulait aller à sa mort?  
Un frisson les parcouru tous, Robin était bien décédée, aucun retour en arrière possible.  
\- Oui, Luffy... C'est à Fuschia. Elle a dit que sa ville de naissance avait été détruite et que le seul endroit qui l'a rattache à ses origines est notre capitaine, donc elle voulait être à cet endroit. L'endroit d'où tu viens Luffy.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dis Franky?  
\- Oui Luffy, elle me l'avait dis aussi.  
-Est ce qu'elle en a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous deux?  
\- Elle m'en a touché deux mots aussi.  
\- Donc Nami et Brook vous appuyez les dire de Franky.  
\- Oui! Dirent ils en même temps.  
\- On lui fera sa dernière volonté... Combien de temps avant d'arriver à Fuschia?  
\- Une bonne semaine, voir un peu plus...  
\- Une semaine...! On ne peut pas laisser Robin pendant une semaine dans cette chambre.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Franky, elle peut rester assez longtemps sur le bateau avant... Chopper ne pu finir sa phrase.  
\- Chopper, je sais que ça n'a rien avoir avec la discussion, mais comment Robin d'amour a succombé ?"

Un silence tomba immédiatement. Chopper regarda Luffy. Le capitaine lui fit un signe de tête.  
"- Elle a été ... Elle a été... Empoisonnée.  
\- Par quoi? S'interroge immédiatement Usopp  
\- Une herbe...  
\- Une herbe? Quel genre d'herbe ? Continu Brook  
\- Une herbe que l'on utilise souvent en médecine et ...  
\- En médecine, tu veux dire...?  
\- Franky calme toi et laisse le parler jusqu'aux bouts.  
Le cyborg se rassit en entendant les mots de son capitaines, il savait qu'il s'était énervé un peu vite, mais on parlait de celle qu'il aime.  
\- Merci Luffy.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- C'est une herbe qui a de multiples vertus c'est pour ça qu'on l'utilise en médecine, mais on l'utilise aussi en cuisine pour agrémenter les plats et redonner de l'énergie.  
\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ou veux tu en venir? Demande Zoro complètement perdu dans la conversation.  
\- Si on la dose mal ou on la mélange avec des épices fortes ça devient le poison le plus redoutable.  
\- Attends... Tu veux dire que Robin a avalé cette herbe de malheur et qu'elle n'est plus avec nous à cause d'elle! Résume Franky à bout de nerf.  
\- Comment elle a pu prendre cette herbe? Est ce que c'était visé ?  
\- On ne sait pas Nami. Quand je vous donne un médicament avec ce composé, je préviens Sanji de ne rien faire d'épicé pour la semaine.  
\- Sanji, tu n'as rien à nous cachez! S'énerve Franky  
\- Non, non, non rien du tout. Je l'ai aussi en cuisine, Ivankoff m'a donné des recettes avec cette épice et je fais toujours attention de mettre les bonnes quantités. Puis quand Chopper me dit de ne rien faire d'épicé, je ne fais rien d'épicé.  
\- Tu ne serai pas entrain de l'accusé par hasard Franky? Relève Zoro  
\- Franky ne ferait pas ça, tu te fais des films, marimo!"

Après cette phrase les regards de Luffy et de Chopper étaient plutôt insistants. Franky le regardait avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui est entrain de se produire.  
"- Attendait... Vous êtes en train d'accuser Sanji d'avoir mis cette herbe de malheur dans la nourriture hier!?  
\- Non... C'est pas possible... Je ne ferait jamais ça... C'est impossible !  
\- Alors prouve nous le contraire. Hier on a rien mangé d'épicé à par les filles et Robin meurt quelques instants après, c'est une coïncidence.  
\- Tu débloques complètement Franky!  
\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Usopp. Sanji ne peut pas faire ça.  
\- Brook a totalement raison. Dit lui Luffy! Crie Nami à l'intention de son capitaine

\- Luffy...  
-..."

À ce silence, Sanji s'écroula sur le sol. Même son capitaine ne croyait plus en lui.  
"- Tu vois j'ai totalement raison, alors dit le maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu avais contre Robin?Ça te plaisait pas qu'elle soit avec moi. Tu l'as découvert et tu as voulu te venger! C'est ça!  
\- Non ...  
\- Tu fais semblant depuis le début! C'est ça!  
\- Non...  
\- Tu as menti sur ta relation avec Zoro ! C'est ça!  
\- Non...  
\- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! C'est ça!  
\- Non...  
\- Tu arrêtes tout de suite! Crie Zoro. Je ne te permet pas de douter des sentiments qu'il a pour moi.  
\- Tu vas trop loin Franky, calme toi," lui intime Brook.  
Le silence retomba de nouveau dans la pièce. Sanji était toujours au sol, totalement vidée d'énergie. Il répétait toujours le même mot, en boucle. Zoro s'accroupit à ses côtés et le releva pour le mettre sur le banc. Ce n'était plus qu'un pantin, sans émotion, sans vie.

"- Luffy, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis? C'est un ami aussi et tu n'as rien dis quand Franky l'a inscendié! Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Tu nous cache quelques choses ?  
\- Nami, on a recherché la provenance de l'herbe et c'était... C'était...  
\- Vas y Chopper dit le! L'encourage Usopp  
\- Je ne peux pas! Dit il en pleurant.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Chopper. C'était dans un des petits plats préparés spécialement pour les filles..."

Personne n'y croyait, Sanji un grand cuisinier de renom avait empoisonné un plat, pas n'importe lequel. Celui d'une des femmes de l'équipage.  
"- Je le savais! Depuis combien de temps tu nous mens?  
\- Je vous ai jamais mentis, je vous le promet! Crie Sanji.  
\- C'est facile de le dire, après ce que tu as fais!  
\- Je n'ai rien fais! Je ne ferais jamais rien à des femmes! Je ...  
\- Sanji tu n'as rien à dire, on te crois plus!  
\- Non...  
\- Franky, ne dis rien de plus! Si tu continues à l'ouvrir, je ne te laisserai pas le temps de sortir un son de plus!  
\- Parce que tu as encore confiance en lui. Il a tué Robin.  
\- Franky! N'en dis pas plus! Tu vas trop loin! Le poison était bien dans ses plats, mais on ne sait pas qui l'a mis et je suis sûr que c'est aucun d'entre vous! Alors Franky tu te calmes et Zoro aussi. Puis Sanji, tu n'y es pour rien!"

Sanji posa sa main sur celles de Zoro comme pour le calmer. Tout deux étaient à bout de nerf. Les mots de Franky avaient vraiment blessé Sanji, mais aussi Zoro. Tous accusait Sanji du pire crime qui puisse existait. Le meurtre d'un personne, d'une femme, de leur amie. Nami, Usopp et Brook se sentaient mal avec l'ambiance. Aucun son ne sortait et un certain doute commençait à naître en eux. Chopper et Luffy avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant la nuit. Ils étaient persuadés que Sanji n'y était pour rien, c'est beaucoup trop gros pour être vrai. Par contre pour Franky, c'était autre chose. Il savait qu'au fond de lui que le cuisinier n'était pas inconnu à cette mort, mais au contraire.

"-Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, on peut réfléchir pour la suite. Souffle Luffy.  
\- Quelle suite? Robin est morte! Il n'y aura pas de suite!  
\- Franky, on doit réaliser nos rêves! Je ne pense pas que Robin voulait cette fin pour nous.  
\- C'est simple de dire ça Nami, toi tu as toujours Usopp, mais maintenant je suis seul! Totalement seul!  
\- Tu n'es pas seul, nous somme tous là! Reprit Brook  
\- C'est facile pour toi !  
\- Facile! Tu penses que c'est facile! J'ai déjà perdu tout un équipage, mais la mort n'est pas une excuse pour un rêve ou pour une promesse! On doit continuer, c'est tout!  
\- Il a raison! Robin nous poussait toujours plus loin pour réaliser nos rêves! Fait le remarque Nami  
\- Alors c'est décidé,on va à Fuschia et on retourne dans le nouveau monde pour la réalisation de nos rêves et du sien. Résume Luffy"

Tous furent d'accord et se séparèrent pour que le lion de la mer aille vers Fuschia. Luffy s'approche de Sanji toujours sur le banc, Zoro à ses côtés. Le capitaine fit signe au bretteur de les laisser seuls quelques minutes. Le vert lâcha la main de son amant avant de s'embrasser timidement. Il sortit de la cuisine en regardant derrière lui avant de fermer la porte. Une fois seul, Luffy s'installa aux côtés du cuisiniers et il parla de se qui venait de se passer. Le capitaine se rendit compte que le cuisinier avait pris les attaques de Franky sérieusement et qu'il commençait à douter, lui même de son innocence. Le noiraud le consola comme il peut, mais il avait énormément de mal.

Ils sont restés ensemble pendant quinze minutes dans la cuisine. Sur le pont l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendu. Nami se posait encore beaucoup de question. Elle était installée dans les bras d'Usopp. Cette chaleur l'a rassuré un petit peu, mais la discussion qu'avait eu lieu pendant une bonne partie de la journée l'a troublé énormément. Elle ne savait plus qu'y croire. Sanji qui a toujours était au petit soin avec elle et Franky qui était très discret, mais toujours là en cas de problème. Elle avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, l'équipage pouvait exploser. Que la moindre mots pouvaient tout casser.

Franky était assis au plus près de l'infirmerie. Chopper leurs avait interdit de rentre dans cette pièce, même le cyborg. En étant à cet endroit, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu de son amour disparue. Par contre pour lui, Sanji était le parfait coupable. Pourquoi lui avait il fais confiance? Le bleu se posait sérieusement la question, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Il le considérait presque comme un ennemi.

Usopp, quand à lui, n'arrivait à penser à rien. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi toute la confiance avait éclaté en quelques instants? C'était improbable, même inconcevable. Il sentait que Nami se posait réellement la question de qui avait tord ou qui avait raison? Lui-même n'avait aucune idée, mais il ne voulait pas plus se posait de question que ça. Il voyait que la personne qu'il aime avait beaucoup de doute, il n'aimait pas trop ça.

Brook observait la scène de loin. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de chacun, surtout la lourdeur de l'air autour d'eux. Chacun se jugeait comme s'il cherchait le responsable de cette horreur, mais personne n'avait la réponse, même lui. Il avait déjà perdu un équipage dans la mort, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre celui là dans le déchirement des liens. Il ne voulait surtout pas, c'est pour ça qu'il regardait de loin ce qu'il se passerait.

Chopper, lui était entré dans la pièce blanche qui lui servait de bureau. Robin était toujours allongée sur ce lit et ces draps immaculés. Une larme coula sur la joue du médecin de bord. Il était encore triste de ne pas avoir pu sauver son amie, mais en plus des clans se créaient à cause de lui. Il aurait préféré ne rien dire tant qu'il n'avait pas plus d'information sur les conditions de la mort de l'archéologue, mais en même temps si il n'avait rien dit, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Il pensait aussi à Sanji qui devait s'accuser de ce méfait. Depuis l'attaque du Zoro du futur, le blond était devenu beaucoup plus fragile au niveau psychologique. Par contre au niveau physique rien n'avait réellement changé. L'adorateur de barbe à papa s'en inquiété un peu.

L'état d'esprit du vert n'était pas des plus harmonieux. Il en voulait à Franky, qui avait attaqué Sanji, sans sommation et ni tact. Il comprenait la colère du charpentier, mais avait beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner ses mots qui ont étés plus que dur. Sa colère n'était pas qu'envers le cyborg, mais aussi vers son capitaine. Au moment du silence, il avait bien vu dans les yeux de Luffy qu'il accusait Sanji de la pire des choses. Puis le silence à la question de Nami n'aida pas à contredire les propos du cyborg. Le vert s'était installé directement dans la vigie, a veillé le moindre mouvement venant de la cuisine.

Le capitaine sortit de la cuisine et donna l'ordre de mettre le Sunny en marche et immédiatement. L'équipage oublia pendant quelques minutes, le temps de mettre le cap, leurs doutes et tristesses.

Sanji toujours dans la cuisine avait écouter les mots rassurants de son capitaine et s'était remis aux fourneaux, mais un nouveau mal de tête, violent et fulgurant, le pris. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoique soit qu'il tomba sur le sol lourdement. Le bruit était tellement impressionnant car dans sa chute il avait emporté des plats, assiettes et couverts, que la porte s'ouvrit dans les seconde qui suivit. Zoro fut le premier à s'approcher du blond, suivit par Chopper. Il demanda au vers de l'emmener dans la nouvelle infirmerie aménageait comme l'ancienne est toujours occupée.

Une fois installé sur le lit de fortune, Zoro quitta la pièce et laissa le médecin faire ce qu'il devait. Il fit les examens primaire sur le blond et le diagnostic tomba rapidement, c'était une mal de tête avec une douleur tellement violente qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Le médecin se rapprocha des ses instruments et composant. Il prépara un anti-douleur simple et l'injecta dans le bras avant de reposer la seringue à côté de lui. Il se retourna pour ranger ce qu'il avait pris, mais derrière lui une forme se leva. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, il se retourna vivement, de peur et d'appréhension. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant que c'était le blond qui s'était levé.

"-Ah... Sanji tu m'as fais peur. Recouche toi, tu as besoin de repos avec tous ce qui c'est passé." Il ne bougea pas. Il fixait un point à l'horizon. "Sanji, ça va", mais toujours aucune réponse de la par du blond. Il s'approcha un peu plus du patient, il lui touchait la main comme pour le réveiller d'un léthargie. Le cuisinier se retourna vivement, la seringue à la main. Il planta celle-ci dans le coup du petit renne. Les yeux écarquillaient, le médecin ne comprenait pas le geste de son ami.

"-Sanji, pourquoi? Dit il la voix serrée.  
\- Sanji ... Je ne suis pas Sanji... Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille"

Chopper mis ses sabots au niveau du cœur et serra sa poitrine de toutes ses forces, mais c'était trop tard. Le corps du médecin tomba sur le sol, le visage du blond était déformé par sourire malsain. "Et de deux", dit il comme pour se complaire dans son acte. Une fois ses mots soufflaient, le corps du blond s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit. Il avait perdu connaissance, une fois de plus.


	24. Chapter 24

_Tous attendaient le retour du médecin. Il était avec Sanji depuis plus d'une heure, mais il ne sortait pas. Une certaine inquiétude commençait à naître au plus profond de Zoro. Est ce que c'était celle de trop? Était il trop faible en ce moment? Les questions n'arrêtaient pas de tourner, mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Plus il s'en posait, plus c'était dur de rester calme. Au début il était seul dans le couloir, mais il fut rejoins rapidement par le reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient tous là, attendre la suite des événements, des nouvelles qui pouvaient tomber à l'ouverture de la porte._

"- C'est normal qu'il n'y ai aucun bruit dans la salle depuis un moment? Demande Usopp  
-Maintenant que tu le dis... "Ajoute Luffy en enfonçant la porte.

La scène devant leurs yeux était improbable, impensable. Sanji toujours inconscient, allongé sur le lit. Il donnait l'impression de dormir paisiblement et que rien ne pouvait perturber se sommeil. Le visage du renne n'était pas aussi calme. Il était tiré par la douleur, une douleur vive et violente s'y lisait parfaitement. Nami s'approcha du médecin, se mit à genou et commença à le secouer. Doucement et de plus en plus vite. Il ne bougeait pas, même d'un millimètre. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et un cri déchirant sortit de ses lèvres. Des perles apparurent à ses yeux qui se transforma en un torrent de désespoir. Luffy s'approcha de la rousse, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et avec son autre main ferma les yeux de Chopper encore ouvert à cause de sa mort. Le capitaine s'écarta de la navigatrice pour laisser place à Usopp qui l'avait suivit. Le long nez pris la jeune fille dans ses bras en entourant aussi la petite bête qui était encore dans ses bras. Aucun sanglot, à par ceux de Nami se fit entendre. Tous pleurait silencieusement complètement accablé par leur découverte. L'air ne décrivait pas qu'une tristesse profonde, mais aussi une colère naissante. Personne ne savait d'où elle provenait, mais il l'a senti tous. Est ce que ce n'est pas un peu de tout le monde qu'elle émanait?

Luffy fit signe à Zoro de prendre Sanji et de l'emmener plus loin, dans une autre pièce. Il le fit immédiatement et emmena le blond dans la cuisine, le temps que tous le rejoignent. Le brun s'approcha du couple qui tenait encore leur médecin dans les bras. Il fit une tape sur l'épaule de chacun et la prise sur le renne diminua. Il le prit dans les bras et le mit à la place du blond. Une fois qu'il mit les draps sur le corps de Chopper il intima aux autres d'aller en cuisine pour discuter de tout.

Dans la cuisine, Zoro avait installé Sanji auprès de lui et avait essayé de le réveiller. Rien n'y fait, il restait bloquer dans le monde des songes. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. L'équipage s'installa un à un dans la cuisine, leurs visage complètement détruit par la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de nouveau. Luffy rentra en dernier dans l'antre du cuisinier et s'installa au bout de table. Chacun attendait ses paroles, personne ne voulait sortir un son avant lui. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et un son se fit entendre dans la salle, mais ce n'était pas Luffy qui l'avait fait. Ça venait du blond, il était entrain de se réveiller. Une fois ses yeux ouverts, il regarda la pièce pour pouvoir se repérer un petit peu. Il vit le visage de ses amis en plein désespoir. Il regarda Zoro et il y lut que quelques chose de grave venait de se produire, mais la nature de cette chose était totalement inconnu aux yeux du blond. Il regarda de nouveau la pièce et il vit qu'il manquait une personne.

"- Où est Chopper?

\- Zoro qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Chopper?

-Mais dîtes le moi! Dit il d'une voix totalement paniqué

\- Luffy?  
\- Chopper est mort, on ne connaît pas la cause. Dit-il de façon conventionnel. Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments soit reflétés.  
\- Mort... Mort, mais c'est impossible! Où?! Quand?!  
\- Il y a un peu plus d'une heure je pense et c'était ... Continu Luffy, mais sa voix se retrouva bloquer dans un sanglot.  
\- Avec toi, dans la seconde infirmerie! Affirme Franky, une voix emplit de colère.  
-Non, pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé... J'aurais pu...  
\- Rien faire. Souffle Zoro  
\- On a vraiment aucun indice sur sa mort... Souffle Sanji  
\- Non aucun. Affirme Brook  
-Tu pourrais nous en dire plus? Interroge Franky  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Franky ça suffit. Sanji n'y est pour rien! Ta rancune tu peux te la garder et arrêter de la cracher sur Sanji comme tu le fais en ce moment! Crie Nami  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi ? Deux de nos compagnons meurent en à peine 24 heures! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est inconnu à ce phénomène?  
\- Il est aussi un de nos compagnon et j'ai confiance en lui. En plus Nami a crié assez fort, mais lui n'a rien entendu et tu veux me dire qu'il a fais quelque chose à Chopper pendant son inconscience. Explique Brook  
\- Tu te fais avoir Brook! Ce n'est plus un homme de confiance! Avant oui, mais depuis qu'il a faillit mourir non! On aurait jamais du le sauver! Si on l'avait fais..."

Zoro en entendant ses mots, se leva et dégaina son katana. Il monta sur la table et fonça sur le cyborg. Ce n'était plus qu'une marionnette dirigé par la colère et la haine. C'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais le sabre n'atteins pas sa cible. Luffy, Brook et Usopp l'avait retenu, mais ses sentiments lui donna une force insoupçonnée. Le katana blanc s'approcha encore du bleu, mais il s'arrêta net. Le blond s'était mis entre la lame et le charpentier.

"-Tu te calmes ! Ordonne Luffy

-Maintenant!  
\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux ...  
\- Si tu le peux!" Dit Sanji d'une voix calme et ferme, tout en tenant la garde.

Tous attendaient la réaction du vert. Nami était vraiment inquiète de la tournure des événements. Elle n'était pas intervenu, tous ce qu'elle voyait lui paraissait totalement improbable. Usopp, Brook et Luffy ne lâcha pas Zoro, ils avaient peur qu'il fasse l'irréparable à cause du tourbillon d'émotion qui l'habitaient. Franky ne bougea pas, il y avait une certaine peur en lui. Si il bougeait, le bretteur pouvait le toucher avec son arme directement. il remercia silencieusement Sanji de s'être interposé entre eux, mais ne le pardonne pas pour autant. Il avait vraiment de la haine envers lui. Pour le blond, beaucoup de sentiments jouaient en lui. Il était triste pour Chopper et Robin, peur pour Nami qui ne bougeait pas, compréhensif pour Franky qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, de la compassion pour Brook qui a déjà perdu un équipage, du courage pour Luffy qui doit tout porter sur ses épaules, de la sympathie pour Usopp qui essayait de ne rien montrer et de l'incompréhension envers Zoro. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses yeux. Il était devant lui, une main sur la garde et pourtant il ne lâchait pas prise. Il ne laissait rien paraître dans ses yeux, mais la main qui tenait le katana dégageait une telle haine et une colère sourde.

La situation ne se débloquait toujours pas. Personne ne bougeait de leur position et retenait leur respiration. Zoro ne relâcha toujours pas le tension. La deuxième main de Sanji se mit sur la lame, sa première main se mit le long de son corps. Le vert le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le cuisinier leva la lame vers sa gorge.

"-Non, Sanji! Crie Nami comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
\- Zoro, si tu veux pointer ta lame sur l'un d'entre nous commence par moi.  
\- San... Dit il trop ébahit pour dire quoique ce soit.  
\- Relâche la, maintenant!" Cri-t-il

Zoro encore sous la surprise relâcha la garde et le katana tomba au sol. La tension présente dans la cuisine depuis quelques minutes retomba aussitôt. Ceux qui retenait Zoro jusque là, le relâchèrent et s'installèrent de nouveau à table, suivit de Franky. Sanji pris la main de Zoro pour le rassurer et se placèrent aussi.

"- Maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmés, il faut parler de l'avenir!  
\- Luffy, l'avenir... tu en parles encore?  
-Évidemment Franky, pourquoi?  
\- On en a plus! On est condamné! Dit il en lançant un regard noir envers le blond.  
\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Zoro a faillit te tuer il y a quelques secondes de ça! Commence à s'énerver Nami  
\- Je ne recommence pas, mais...  
\- Dit le fond de ta pensée. Invite Sanji  
\- Je préfère pas sinon ton toutou va me sauter dessus! Dit il d'un ton ironique.  
-Stop! Maintenant ça suffit! Pleur Nami. J'ai déjà perdu ma meilleur amie et mon petit frère en à peine une journée, mais en plus mes amis les plus chers, ma famille, les personne en qui j'ai la plus grande confiance qui puisse exister en ce monde se déchire. Arrêter! S'il vous plaît arrêter! Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse dans le sang! Je ne veux pas le voir couler car vous vous êtes entre-tuer et que vous êtes incapable de passer au-dessus de la colère, de la haine et du deuil! Je ne veux pas voir ça, alors arrêter! Je vous en supplies!  
\- Je crois que la journée a été longue pour tous. Allez tous vous couchez! Demain on ira vers Fuschia pour leurs donner les funérailles qu'ils méritent.  
\- Luffy, on ne devrait pas aller au royaume Sakura avant?  
\- Je leurs ai déjà envoyé une lettre pour les prévenir. Chopper voulez être avec Robin pour sa fin, il me l'a dit hier. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverai aussi vite... " Dit il ironiquement.

Un silence apparût après cette phrase. Il y a eu une minute de silence avant qu'ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de la cuisine. Luffy resta seul dans la salle, des billes d'eau glissaient sur son visage. Il était seul et laissa sa tristesse explosait. Dehors tous l'avait entendu, mais aucun d'eux n'allait le voir. Si il avait attendu d'être seul pour faire sortir ce sentiment de tristesse profonde, ils allaient pas entrer pour le voir. Il voulait être seul.

En sortant de la cuisine Nami avait pris la main du menteur et se sont isolés dans la chambre des filles. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal de rentrer dans cette chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin, mais elle avait besoin d'y être en ce moment. Il s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit de la navigatrice. Usopp s'appuyait, dos au mur la rousse avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son amour. La chambre était calme, on n'entendait que la respiration des deux amants et quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient.

" - Comment en est on arrivé là? Demande Nami  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien.  
\- J'ai peur pour l'équipage.  
\- N'ai pas peur, Luffy ne laissera aucun débordement.  
-Mais Luffy à l'air aussi perdu que nous. Puis tout à l'heure Zoro a faillit...  
-Oui, mais on l'a arrêté.  
\- Sanji l'a arrêté, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état.  
\- Sanji ou Zoro?  
\- Les deux, maintenant que tu le dis.  
\- Tu peux développer car je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
\- Zoro avait une telle haine qui sortait de lui, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, mais perdre son sang froid aussi vite... Je pensais que c'était impossible!  
\- Normal qu'il a perdu son sang froid, Franky est allé trop loin dans ses propos. Si il avait dit la même chose pour toi ou moi, on aurait réagit de la même manière.  
\- Tu as peut-être raison... Par contre Sanji...  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui?  
\- Oui et non... C'est plutôt étrange, il s'est mis entre Franky et Zoro sans réfléchir au conséquence et quand il a pris la lame j'ai cru qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours.  
\- Je pense que tu te fais des films. Sanji mettre fin à ses jours par la lame de Zoro? C'est impossible.  
-Réfléchis un peu Usopp, Franky lui a dit qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance et que s'il était mort il y a des mois de ça les autres seraient en vie. Si on te disais ça tu le prendrais comment? Surtout Sanji, pour lui la vie d'une femme vaut mille fois la sienne.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis... Il faut vraiment faire attention au réaction qu'il aura dans les prochains jours. J'en parlerai à Zoro, il est le mieux placé pour le protéger.  
\- Merci Usopp!  
\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, on aura un long voyage pendant quelques jours."

Nami souris à Usopp. Elle était rassurée qu'il était là pour elle. Ils s'allongèrent sous les draps, la rousse embrassa Usopp avant de s'endormir dans ses bras. Quand au menteur, il ne s'endormit pas immédiatement. Il pensait à l'avenir de l'équipage et ce que l'avenir leurs réservait.

Brook lui préférait rester seul pour ce soir, il s'était isolé à l'arrière du bateau. Il regardait l'océan, plus exactement l'horizon. Des larmes coulaient des ses orbites. Il avait l'impression de revivre le passé, quand tous avais périt en arrivant à Grand Line et qu'il était le seul survivant. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça une deuxième fois, c'était trop dur pour lui. Deux personnes venaient de mourir, ils étaient jeunes et la vie leur était arrachée. Le squelette ne comprenait pas l'ironie de ce monde, pourquoi n'était il pas le premier à être parti, pourquoi? Cette unique question lui trottait dans la tête, ce qui fait encore plus déprimé le musicien. Il décida finalement qu'il resterait ici pour la nuit, à regarder l'horizon et de toujours se posait cette question jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse.

Dès que le vert était sorti de la cuisine, il était parti vers la vigie sans attendre le blond. Le blond le suivait quand même. Une fois entrait dans la salle d'entraînement, Zoro ferma la porte et pris dans ses bras le blond. Sanji ne s'attendait pas à tant d'amour d'un coup. Il mit tout de même ses mains derrière le dos de l'algue et le serra de toute ses forces. Ils avaient besoin de cette chaleur réconfortante. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, rien ne pouvait les faire lâcher. Zoro désserra la prise et écarta un peu Sanji de lui.

"- Ne me refais plus jamais ça! S'il te plaît! Dit Zoro avec de l'inquiétude non caché dans sa voix.  
\- Toi non plus! Tu te rends compte que tu as faillit blessé un ami par ta lame! Répond Sanji passablement énervé et en s'écartant un peu plus du vert.  
\- Il a dit que tu serai mieux mort qu'en vie! Je ne peux pas le laisser dire!  
\- Il a peut-être raison...  
\- Comment ça peut-être raison, mais il a totalement tord?!  
\- Zoro, si j'étais mort ce jour là, est ce que Robin d'amour et Chopper serait en vie aujourd'hui? Peux tu en être sûr?  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
\- Je te pose sérieusement la question!  
-Moi aussi! Tu m'appelles rarement par mon prénom, mais aujourd'hui c'est la deuxième fois! Alors je te répète la question qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
\- J'ai des amis qui sont mort et on dit que c'est de ma faute! Tout m'accuse! Et les amis qui me reste me jugent et ils n'ont plus confiance en moi! Alors oui je t'appelle par ton prénom Zoro, parce que tu es la seul personne qui ne m'accuse pas et qui ne me juge pas, car moi même je ne pense pas être innocent à cette histoire! Alors je te redemande, si j'étais mort, est ce qu'ils seraient toujours en vie aujourd'hui? Dit le moi sincèrement, ne parle pas avec tes sentiments! Dit le moi objectivement comme Franky!  
\- Franky objectif, t'es sûr de toi!  
\- Zoro, réponds! s'il te plaît!

\- Zoro...  
\- Je ne sais pas! Je peux pas te dire! On serait peut-être déjà tous mort depuis longtemps ou inversement tous en vie je ne sais pas!

\- Sanji ...  
\- Tu arrives à la même conclusion que moi, à une chose prêt.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Je suis persuadé que je serai le seul mort a déploré aujourd'hui!  
\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu es aucunement responsable de la mort de Robin et Chopper.  
-Je ne sais pas! Zoro j'ai peur, peur de vous blesser, peur de vous faire du mal, peur de vous tuer! J'ai peur de moi-même Zoro!"

Zoro mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser le poids des mots que Sanji venait de prononcer. Il avait peur de lui même. Qu'est ce qui se passé sur ce bateau pour que son amant est peur de lui même. Il le prit dans ses bras de nouveau et il sentait le cuisinier tremblé. Il le serra encore plus, il ne voulait pas le perdre. La crise passait, Sanji fit signe à Zoro qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et de prendre l'air. Le bretteur n'était pas pour, mais il voyait bien que le blond en avait vraiment besoin. Il céda à contre cœur et le laissa sortir.

Sur le pont, il pris un grande bouffée d'air avant de sortir son paquet de cigarette. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas pris une. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et regarda un point de l'horizon. Une ombre imposante se mit à côté de lui. Il eu un mouvement recul à cause de la surprise et se rendit compte que c'était Franky qui c'était installé.

"- Tu t'en remets plutôt vite je trouve! Dit Franky  
\- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire!  
\- Maintenant qu'on est seul, tu peux me le dire!  
\- Te dire quoi?  
\- Comment tu as tué celle que j'aimais et notre petit frère?  
\- Je ne les ai pas tué!  
\- Fais moi croire l'inverse. Je vais te dire quelque chose Sanji, pendant que le bretteur n'est pas là. Je suis persuadé que tu as les mains couvertes de sang, du sang de tes amis et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Les autres commencent à avoir des doutes sur toi.  
\- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, je le sais déjà!  
\- Tu le sais et tu es toujours là! Tu veux entraîner Zoro dans ta chute, c'est ça! Je te préviens, tu t'approches de quiconque, Zoro y compris, tu fais tes adieux à cette vie. Je protégerai cet équipage et le plus grand danger en ce moment c'est toi!"

Après ces mots le charpentier alla dans la chambre des garçons pour s'y reposer. Il allait protéger cet équipage, même si il fallait en sacrifier un. Il pouvait prendre cette responsabilité. Arrivé dans la chambre des larmes coulèrent pour les décès récent.

Brook n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait se passer. Il avait tout entendu, toute la tirade du bleu. Il l'avait trouvé dur dans ces mots et était descendu pour rejoindre le pont. Sanji était au sol, à genou, avec une main pour se tenir à la rambarde et une devant ses yeux. Sa cigarette était totalement consommé et la cendre était à la limite de tomber. Il s'approcha un peu plus du cuisinier et il vit une cascade d'eau dévalait ses joues. Il mis une de ses mains sur l'épaule du blond pour éviter de le surprendre.

"- Sanji, ne l'écoute pas! Il parle avec la colère comme seul moteur d'accusation.  
\- S'il n'avait pas tord! Au plus profond de moi même, j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison!  
\- Non il faut pas, il a tord. J'en suis sûr, retourne voir Zoro. Ça ira mieux après, j'en suis sûr!  
-Merci Brook"

Il se releva difficilement, il est aidé par le musicien. Il commençait à repartir vers la vigie quand il ressentit un violent mal de tête. Il mit immédiatement ses deux mains sur les tempes en poussant un cri muet. Il avait tellement mal que sa voix ne voulait pas sortir. Brook en voyant l'état de faiblesse de Sanji s'approcha de lui et mis ses mains sur les siennes. Les larmes qui coulaient n'était plus de tristesse, mais de douleur. Le musicien se leva pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais le blond le retient.

"- Sanji, il faut chercher quelqu'un!

\- Ohé Sanji, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?  
\- Sanji, Sanji, Sanji toujours Sanji!  
\- Ça va?  
\- Mais oui très bien, enfin pour moi.  
\- Comment ça po..."

Dans une pièce sombre où juste quelques torches permettaient de se repérer. Keros et Minako était l'un en face de l'autre à visage découverts. Les autres personnes était en capuche, sauf un gamin et un homme au cheveux arc en ciel. Le chef entra dans l'obscurité et s'installa en bout de table.

"- Keros, Minako avez vous réussi?  
\- Oui parfaitement, par contre plus jamais vous me demandez de m'occuper d'un mec pareil. Lui répondit Minako  
\- Très bien!  
\- On pourrait savoir, ce que fait ce virus? Demande Keros  
\- Kaos veut savoir aussi! Dit le gamin  
\- C'est pas un virus, mais plutôt un fruit du démon!  
\- Un fruit du démon? Demande les cheveux arc en ciel.  
-Oui, c'est un fruit qui permet de parasiter le cerveau de quelqu'un! Plus cette personne est fragile, plus c'est simple! Répond le chef  
\- La jambe noir est faible... Je pensais qu'il était un des plus fort de l'équipage avec le capitaine et le chasseur de pirate ?! Questionne Minako  
\- Il est, mais pas psychologiquement. Il veut tellement protéger les personnes à qui il tient et les femmes qu'il se mets facilement la pression! Donc la moindre chose qu'il perds, il tombe facilement en dépression.  
\- Comment pouvez vous savoir ça chef? Demande le gamin intrigué.  
\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant.  
\- J'ai une autre question, pourquoi leurs avoir donné un fruit du démon? Celui du rêve. Demanda Keros  
\- C'est le fruit qui fera basculer la jambe noir en dépression la plus totale!  
\- Mais... Mais c'est le chasseur de pirate qui l'a ingéré, pas lui! Continue Keros  
\- Oui et c'est ce qu'il fallait! Imaginez, la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, vous voulez la protéger et au contraire! C'est vous qui l'a tué à petit feu, c'est pas merveilleux!  
\- Ça dépends pour qui Chef!" Répond Kaos

La discussion dura encore quelques heures avant que chacun reparte de son côtés.


	25. Chapter 25

_Zoro commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé du blond. Il venait d'arriver à la vigie les yeux rouges et des larmes qui continuait de couler. Quand il s'était approché de lui pour le réconforter, il s'était écroulé. Le bretteur le pris dans ses bras et l'avait installé sur ses genoux. Il ramena une couverture sur le corps devenu frêle du cuisinier. Puis il le serra contre lui._

PDV Zoro

Depuis combien de temps était il devenu aussi fragile ? La moindre chose pouvait le faire craquer. Qu'est ce qui ce passe sur ce bateau ? Pourquoi pleures tu autant? J'aimerais tellement enlever toutes tes douleurs, même les plus petites. Je sens ta respiration, elle est plutôt calme. Ça me rassure un peu... J'ai l'impression que je m'endors.

Fin PDV Zoro

Le nuit se passa calmement, chacun dormait, même si c'était un sommeil agité, la fatigue l'avait emporté. Les rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon. La plus grande partie de l'équipage était encore en phase de sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentit sur le Sunny. C'était Nami qui venait de le pousser. Tous les pirates se levèrent et se rejoignirent à l'aquarium. Une fois entrer, ce qu'il vit était horrible. Dans l'eau, flottait quelques os. Plus rien ne les accrocher en très eux, mais la pire image était un crâne avec une coupe afro totalement éclatait. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Brook, leur musiciens était plus qu'un tas d'os sans vie. Son fruit ne l'avais pas aider.

C'était de trop, Franky s'avança précipitamment et dangereusement de l'ancien discipline de Zeff. Il lui pris le col et le sureleva en le collant au mur. L'équipage fut choqué du geste du cyborg. Zoro voulut lui fonçait dessus, mais il fut arrêté par Luffy. Il se retourna et vis les yeux de son capitaine. Il lui indiquait Sanji. Il regarda son amour et il vit dans les orbes bleus de ne rien faire. Il ne bougea plus et regardait la scène. Il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire, mais le moindre geste de trop il serait finit.

Sanji s'occupa de nouveau du charpentier, il avait réussi à calmer la tête d'algue. Il lisais dans les yeux de Franky une tel haine envers lui. Une haine insoupçonnable.

" - Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu fais du mal à quelqu'un d'autre...  
\- Sauf que je n'y suis pour rien!  
\- Toujours les même excuses ! Tu vas me dire que tu es allé te coucher après notre discussion ! C'est ça !  
\- Non, je suis resté sur le pont et Brook est venu me parler...  
\- Et tu l'as tué !  
\- Franky, arrête !  
\- Nami, calme toi. _Lui demanda Usopp_  
\- Non, tu accuses Sanji du pire crime qu'il soit! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. La mort de Robin nous à tous affectait. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir et... _Des sanglots commençaient à lui bloqué la voix._ Je... je n'ai pas envie de perdre une personne de plus.  
\- Franky elle a raison. Repose Sanji, il est totalement innocent dans cette histoire. _Continu le sniper_.  
\- Les amis.. Argh..."

Franky venait de mettre sa main mécanique sur la gorge et exercé une pression dessus. Il savait au fond de lui que le blond avait tuer ses amis et que lui-même était déjà perdu. Il sentit soudainement une lame posait sur sa gorge. Il savait de qui elle était. C'était le bretteur qui l'avait posé. Leur capitaine n'avait pas réussi à le tenir plus longtemps.

"- Lâche le immédiatement, sinon dit adieux à ta tête! _Menaça Zoro_  
\- Si ça permet de vous sauvez ça ne me dérange pas! _Dit il d'un ton totalement neutre et résigné_  
 _-_ Marimo... laisse... tomber...  
\- Non! Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir Sanji. Je te laisserais pas faire!  
\- Marimo... _La pression augmentait_.  
\- Franky, lâche le! C'est un ordre du capitaine !  
\- Je ne peux vous obéir.  
\- Franky, écoute Luffy!  
\- Nami je ne le lâcherai pas tant que de la vie coule en lui!  
\- La tienne sera perdu avant la sienne!"

Après ces mots, Zoro écarta le katana pour prendre de l'élan. La lame s'approcha dangereusement du coup du cyborg. Au même moment la main de Franky serra encore plus la gorge du cuisinier. Plus aucune molécule d'air ne pouvait passer. Avant que la lame n'atteigne sa cible, Luffy se mit devant le charpentier. Zoro fut obligé de s'arrêter à quelque millimètre de son capitaine. C'est pas à lui qu'il en voulait, mais bien à l'homme qu'il protégeait. Il voulait pousser le brun pour enfin tuer Franky, mais il ne bougea à peine. Zoro le savait, il n'était rien à côté de la force de son capitaine.

Tout en bloquant le bretteur, il essayait avec ses bras élastiques de faire lâcher prise au charpentier. Il finit par y arriver et Sanji glissa sur le long du mur avant de se retrouver assis au sol. Une violente toux le pris soudainement, l'air rentrer de nouveau dans ses poumons. Nami et Usopp le pris et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Il valait mieux que le chapeau de paille s'occupe de tout les deux pendant qu'eux s'occupait de Sanji.

Une fois le trio sortit il ne restait plus que le charpentier, le bretteur et le capitaine à l'aquarium. Personne n'osait bougeait. Si Franky bougeait il allait se faire découper sans qu'il puisse sauvez ses amis. Si Zoro bougeait son capitaine l'assomerai et il ne pourra plus protéger Sanji. Et si Luffy bougeait ses deux amis aller s'entretuer sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il était quand-même heureux que Nami et Usopp est emmené le cuisinier loin de tout ça. Il avait vu dans ses yeux la résignation. Il savait qu'il était fragile en ce moment, mais pas à ce point.

Usopp venait d'installer Sanji sur une des chaise de la salle à manger. Sa toux ne s'était toujours pas calmé. La rousse alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il bu assez rapidement. Sa gorge le brulait, chaque bouffé d'air était un supplice. Usopp était en face de lui, à attendre qu'il reprenne une respiration normale. Quand à Nami elle était derrière lui, à lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer. Plusieurs minutes sont passés avant que le cuisinier reprenne une respiration qui ne lui était pas douloureuse. Il remercia ses amis et il se leva. Enfin il essaya. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il dis un pas avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Le manque d'oxygène l'avait rendu totalement faible. Le menteur l'emmena vers un canapé et l'allongea. Au début, il refusait en montrant qu'il allait très bien, mais Nami lui supplia de les écouter et en voyant les larmes de la jeune fille coulaient, il arrêta toute résistance. Finalement, il s'endormit les quelques secondes qui ont suivi.

À l'aquarium, l'ambiance n'avait aucunement changer. Au contraire, l'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde. Aucun n'avait bougé ou même esquissé un mouvement.

" - Vous allez arrêter tout les deux! On a pas eu assez de mort! Vous voulez en ajouter sur la liste?  
\- Luffy, une fois que le traître sera mort, je veux bien mourir pour mon acte.  
\- Tu ne tueras pas Sanji!  
\- Sanji... Depuis quand tu l'appelles de cette façon ?  
\- Depuis que tu l'accuses de tout les meurtres qu'il y a eu. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne prends pas tes mots au pied de le lettre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Zoro? - C'est pourtant simple, capitaine ! Il n'en peux plus ! Il craque complètement ! Il est persuadé que sa survie d'il y a quelques mois à causer la perte de l'équipage ! Et toi Franky, tu lui dis tout le temps qu'il est le coupable ! Est ce que tu sais que tu es entrain de le tuer à petit feu! Toi qui avait promis à Robin et à Brook de protéger l'équipage, tu es prêt à en tuer un.  
\- Tu es avec lui, tu ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait?  
\- Franky, Sanji n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.  
\- Luffy réfléchit un peu! Personne ne touche à la nourriture à part lui. Il était tout seul dans l'infirmerie et sur le pont hier soir. Ça vous suffit pas!  
\- Non, c'est un ami et j'ai confiance en lui.  
\- Il ne faut plus avoir confiance en lui !  
\- Ou en toi !  
\- Zoro, regarde dans l'aquarium. Brook est là, totalement démembré. Il sait très bien que c'est Sanji qu'il lui a fais ça.  
\- Même si on te prouve le contraire, ça ne changera rien.  
\- C'est pareil pour toi.  
\- Vous allez arrêter. La discussion n'avance pas.  
\- Il veut tuer Sanji!  
\- Il veut tuer l'équipage !  
\- Je viens de dire... On va essayer de trouver une solution sans qu'il y est un mort de plus!"

Dans la cuisine, Usopp venait de ramenait une deuxième couverture pour Sanji. Il était endormi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, mais il n'était pas du tout reposant. Nami lui caressait les cheveux pour le réconforter. Ça n'aidait pas beaucoup, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le long nez s'installa à côté de la rousse.

"- Comment on en est arrivé là ?  
\- J'en sais rien Usopp, j'en sais rien! Puis Sanji a l'air de totalement lâcher prise.  
\- Je savais qu'il était fragile psychologiquement, mais pas à ce point.  
\- Je pense qu'il faut faire attention à ce qui se passe dans l'avenir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Franky voudra lâcher l'affaire. Il veut vraiment la mort de Sanji même si il doit se sacrifier. Puis Zoro, lui sera capable de le tuer s'il s'approche de Sanji. Et Sanji veut mettre fin à tout ça avec sa mort. Je ne sais plus quoi penser !  
\- Tu sais que je suis tout autant perdu que toi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser..."

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le premier à rentrer fût Franky, suivit rapidement par Luffy.

Le bruit venait de se réveiller le blond. Il sentit les mains de la navigatrice dans ses cheveux. Il se leva et s'assoit sur la banquette. Les deux couvertures glissèrent sur ses genoux. La porte se referma, mais il manquait quelqu'un.

"- Où est Zoro? Demande Sanji encore endormi.  
\- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous? Demande Nami  
\- On a du l'assommer et l'attacher pour qu'il se calme. Lui réponds Luffy  
\- Pourquoi avoir fais ça? Questionne Usopp  
\- Il n'est pas d'accord avec le choix du capitaine. Répond Franky  
\- Quel choix? Demande Sanji inquiet.  
\- Sanji, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, commence Luffy, de même pour Nami et Usopp. Franky et Zoro allaient s'entre-tuer si on laissait la situation comme ça. On ne pouvait pas laisser une personne mourir, il y en a déjà eu assez comme ça. Aucun ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Franky voulait mettre fin à la vie de Sanji et Zoro voulait tuer Franky sur place. J'ai donc décider, pour la sécurité de Sanji et de l'équipage que tu resteras enfermer dans une des pièce du bateau jusqu'à Fuschia.  
\- Luffy... tu veux ... l'enfermer... Mais... mais... c'est un de nos amis! Pourquoi on ferait ça? C'est plutôt Franky qu'il faut enfermer! C'est plutôt lui qui a un problème!  
-Nami, calme toi. Si ça peut rassuré Franky que je me retrouve enfermé, ça me va.  
-Non, mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans cet équipage on enferme les amis.  
-Nami a totalement raison! Franky c'est pas parce que tu es complètement dirigé par la haine que tu es obligé de le faire payer aux autres.  
-Je ne cherche qu'à vous protéger. Je l'ai promis à Robin et Brook. On voulait que vous vous ne souciez de rien sauf qu'aujourd'hui il y a déjà eu trois décès et tout accuse Sanji et vous ne voyez rien. Si il n'y avait que moi je l'emmènerai en enfer avec moi, mais Luffy ne le veut pas. Il préfère qu'on l'enferme plutôt que d'en finir. J'ai accepté ses conditions, c'est à vous de le faire maintenant.  
-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, dit Nami les larmes aux yeux.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi Nami, ça me va. "Dit Sanji en essuyant les larmes de la navigatrices.

Sanji se leva de sa place et s'approcha de Luffy. Nami éclata en sanglot et Usopp la pris dans ses bras. Il sortit tout les trois de la cuisine. Une fois sur le pont, Franky alla vers l'atelier et y sortis des menottes. Ils emmenèrent Sanji vers une salle, à l'arrière du bateau. Il n'y entra pas directement, Frany avait encore du matériel à installer. Luffy était enfin seul avec Sanji, il avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul, même si c'était à peine cinq minutes.

"-Sanji...  
\- Oui! dit-il étonner  
\- Je ne t'accuse pas, loin de là! J'ai totalement confiance en ton innocence, mais si je n'avais pas donner cette solution, Franky aurait encore essayer de tuer. Puis Zoro l'aurai tuer, ensuite par pur vengeance. Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous n'ai les mains salis par le sang de l'un d'entre nous! Puis, dès que Zoro se réveillera, il voudra te rejoindre, sauf...  
-Sauf...  
-Il n'aura pas le droit s'il est seul et je ne préfère pas qu'il te vois dans cette pièce. Il serai capable de la détruire complètement et s'il le fait Franky ne se gênera pas pour te tuer sans sommation. Je ne préfère pas, est ce que tu penses pouvoir tenir une semaine.  
-Oui, je tiendrais Luffy. C'est juste une semaine, mais pour la cuisine... je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir de faim.  
-Sanji, je te promets que je mangerai pas de viande cette semaine comme ça quand tu reviendras tu pourras me la faire pour rattraper la semaine.  
-Merci Luffy"

Luffy étends ses bras et pris Sanji à l'intérieur d'eux. Il voulait le faire pour lui donner tout son courage et surtout son soutien. Il ne voulait pas que son ami et cuisinier se retrouve enfermé juste pour des soupçons que lui portait le charpentier, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée pour calmer les tensions qui régnaient dans son équipage. Il avait aussi réfléchit pour que se soit Franky qui se retrouve enfermé, mais il a plus d'un tour pour pouvoir s'en sortir et dès qu'il serait libéré, il serait parti à la recherche de Sanji pour le descendre dans l'immédiat. En tant que capitaine il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il se sentait tellement mal en ce moment, il savait que le rôle de capitaine engendrait beaucoup de responsabilité, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait aller aussi loin dans ses chois et surtout ne rien montrer.

Franky ouvrit la porte et invita le capitaine et le cuisinier d'y pénétrer. La salle était remplie de chaîne et il y avait un lit simple en bois dans le fond. Sanji n'avait même pas connaissance qu'une telle pièce existe sur le bateau, mais c'était Franky leur charpentier. Il pouvait construire un peu près tout et n'importe quoi à une vitesse hallucinante. Le cyborg s'approcha du blond, mais fut arrêté par le brun. C'était le rôle du capitaine. Il voulait que ça soit lui qui le fasse. Il mit les menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles de Sanji, avant de prendre la clé et de la mettre dans une de ses poches. Il souffla une dernière excuse avant de sortir de la prison accompagné de Franky. En refermant la porte il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui et vit dans les yeux bleus aucune haine ou incompréhension envers son capitaine, ni envers le charpentier. Il en voulait à personne et acceptait sa condition. Une fois la porte fermé, Luffy eu une peur soudaine pour son cuisinier. Avait il eu la meilleur idée ou est ce que c'était juste une illusion?

Luffy rejoignit la cuisine avec Franky. Nami était toujours en pleur et Usopp essayait de la calmé comme il le pouvait. Le capitaine savait très bien que tout le monde ne prenait pas cette nouvelle de la même manière et qu'on lui en voulait pour ça. Quand Nami le regarda finalement, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel regard. Il était très dur avec énormément d'émotions négatives à l'intérieur. Des sentiments qu'il pensait jamais voir dans les yeux de la rousse. Il expliqua les dernières règles à suivre pendant la captivité de Sanji. Il n'y avait pas que la fille adoptive de Belmer qui le regardait avec de tels yeux, mais Usopp aussi. Le couple ne comprenait vraiment pas leur capitaine, ils savaient qu'au moment difficile il prenait toujours les bonnes décisions, mais aujourd'hui ils ne comprenaient pas du tout. Ils n'arrivaient pas à accepter cette décision.

Le monologue ne continua pas longtemps. Une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Zoro venait de reprendre conscience et n'avait pas beaucoup aimé de se retrouver attacher. Il avança avec une aura obscure et prêt à dégainer son katana à tout moment. Nami ne pleurait plus, elle était pétrifiée par la peur qu'inspirait le bretteur. Il s'approcha dangereusement du brun. Il n'était qu'un pantin guider par la colère et la haine, mais aussi par l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Une fois arrivé en face du capitaine, il le prit par le col pour que leurs yeux soit face à face et le plus prêt possible.

"- Où est il? Dit il en coupant chaque syllabe.

\- Tu n'iras pas le voir! Lui répond le brun.

\- Luffy, où est il?

\- Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu ne le sauras pas Zoro. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois là-bas et dans ses conditions. Lui même est d'accord avec ça.

\- Comment ça? Il ne veux pas... Mais il est complètement faible en ce moment. Il est même persuadé que c'est lui qui a donné la mort de Robin et de Chopper. Ça m'étonnerai pas qu'il pense la même chose pour Brook en ce moment et tu le laisses seul. Tu ne veux pas que je le vois, d'accord. Mais que lui, ça ne le dérange pas ne t'as pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors, maintenant tu me le dis! Au pire viens avec moi, mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul."

Après ces mots, Luffy se rendit compte que la peur qu'il a ressenti un peu plus tôt n'était pas illusion, loin de là. Il fit lâcher prise à Zoro avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine. Tous l'ont suivis, il avait une certaine peur pour la santé du prisonnier. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle qui était totalement inconnu du reste de l'équipage. Le capitaine essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle ne bougea à peine. Il se tourna vers Franky et lui fis signe de lui donner la clé. Il lui donna et Luffy pu finalement l'ouvrir. Ce qu'i découvrit à l'intérieur les impressionna, mais das le mauvais sens du terme. Le blond était adossé au lit, la tête en arrière, une cigarette à la bouche et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il était resté enfermé pendant plus de deux heures et la culpabilité était bien encrée en lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui se passait. L'équipage se déchirait, trois de ses amis étaient morts et lui... lui... lui il était toujours là. Il avait une soudaine envie de fumer. Il chercha dans ses poches et il trouva finalement son paquet avec le briquet. Il s'en alluma une. Il tourna dans la chambre et décida de s'adosser au lit. Il ne voulait pas s'allonger, ni dormir, ni faire quoique ce soit. C'est pas qu'il ne voulait, mais plutôt qu'il ne le pouvait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses amis morts et son lien avec ces meurtres. Il savait que c'était des assassinats, mais pourquoi eux en premiers. Robin était vraiment une grande sœur pour lui. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et veillait sur tout l'équipage même si elle le cachait. Chopper était leur petit médecin. Il lui offrait toujours plein de sucreries derrière le dos de Luffy, surtout après les combats. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux, mais ce rituel n'existera plus, de même avec Brook. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'entendre jouer des instruments un peu avant le repas. Il n'entendrait plus jamais les mélodies du musiciens avec la même joies. Il sentit soudainement des larmes apparaître, il ne voulait plus se retenir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il pouvait y avoir un ennemi à ses côtés, il n'entendrait rien. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre,voir ou même ressentir. Il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose, que ça se finisse. Le plus vite sera le mieux.

Zoro se mit à courir vers son amant. Il était comme enchaîné de toute part. Depuis quand tout a dérapé entre eux. Personne ne pouvait répondre. Il se mit en face du blond et lui prit le visage dans les mains pour que leur regard se rencontre. Il ne vit aucun éclat à l'intérieur d'eux. Il vit juste des flots d'eaux qui ne se tarissaient pas. Il ne pouvait le voir plus longtemps comme ça. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui mit sa tête contre sa propre épaule. Il le serra de toute ses forces, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il avait l'impression de le perdre. Il ferma les yeux comme pour une prière silencieuse, mais un éclat blanc lui passa devant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, sur Grand Line, le royaume Sakura venait de recevoir la lettre venant de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Toutes les villes s'assemblèrent pour entendre les dernières nouvelle que leurs envoyaient Chopper. Il ne manquait plus que le docteur Kureha, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Toute l'île ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, mais décidèrent de ne pas l'attendre plus longtemps et de lire le courrier. C'était Dalton qui fut choisi comme lecteur.

 _Cher île du royaume de Sakura,_

 _Je m'excuse envers vous tous. J'étais incapable de respecter ma promesse faîtes à vous tous. Tony Tony Chopper est décédé. Comme vous êtes sa famille le plus proche, il est de mon devoir de vous indiquez l'endroit où il reposera. C'est l'île de Fuschia sur East Blue. Il sera mis en terre avec Nico Robin, une de nos camarade qui est aussi tombé au combat. Cette endroit est sa dernière volonté, j'espère que vous le compreniez._

 _P.S. Nous vous attendrons avant de commencer toute cérémonie._

 _Luffy_

Ce n'était pas possible. L'air était devenu soudainement froid, plus froid que la température habituel. Le petit renne, que beaucoup considérait comme un monstre pendant des années, était mort. C'est impossible, il avait à peine vingt ans. Dalton compris soudainement le refus de la doctrine. Elle avait su que la lettre n'était pas la lettre habituelle de leur pirate, mais bien un faire par de décès. Dans l'assemblés beaucoup pleurés à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, d'autre était trop choqué pour faire un seul geste. Dalton, voyant son royaume dans une telle tristesse, ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Puis il vit au loin la vielle femme, les larmes aux yeux, lui montrait l'océan. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il intima à tous de préparer les bateau pour rejoindre Fuchsia... la dernière demeure de leur ami.


End file.
